I'll always fight for you
by Loves2Shop
Summary: Brooke is new to Tree Hill with her step sister Rachel. lucas is falling for Brooke even though he hasn't talked to her, when they he does talk to her and they start dating the drama comes. Will they fight through it? or Will the drama end them?
1. New and popular already

**Author Note: ****Hey guys. This is another story I have thought of and is now being uploaded so you guys can read it and tell me what you think. This is a Brucas story, not matter what happens through the story Brucas will end up together by the time the story is finished. If you guys have any ideas you want to share you can and I'll see if I can fit it in the story and if I do I will give a shout out to the person who gave me the idea. **

**So I hope you guys love it. This story has been on my mind for a while and I thought I would just write it and see what you guys think of it.**

**I'm sorry this chapter is short, but it's only because it's a starter chapter.**

**New and already popular **

Brooke and Rachel Davis had moved to Tree Hill a year ago and became two of the most popular kids in school. Brooke's mom left them when Brooke was 2 so her dad married Rachel's mom when Rachel was 2. Brooke is the captain of The Tree Hill Ravens and Rachel was school president. Brooke walked through the halls with her sister and two bestfriends Peyton Sawyer and Haley James. They stopped at Brooke's locker and started to talk and joke.

Lucas saw Brooke standing at her locker talking to Rachel, Peyton and Haley. Lucas looked at Brooke and his heart melted when she laughed at something Rachel told her. Lucas had the biggest crush on Brooke Davis ever since she moved to Tree Hill a year ago, but he never acted on it even thought he wish he would. Brooke was the prettiest girl in the school to Lucas and he couldn't believe she had become so popular in a year when it took him a while. Lucas had seen guys trying to get her or trying to get with her, but Brooke always turned them away one by one. Lucas wanted to try with Brooke himself, but he didn't want to be one of the guys she knocked back.

Brooke was in most of Lucas's classes and he loved that because he could see her near enough all the time at school. Lucas would sometimes sit in class and just stare at her wondering what it would be like to kiss her or date her. Lucas really wished he had the courage to ask her out himself, but his ego stopped him.

Lucas just stood at his locker as he saw one of his team mates walk over to her. It was Felix, he has been talking about trying to get with her and Lucas guessed that Felix had decided that today was the day. Lucas stood at his locker and just watched as Felix walked up to her. Peyton, Haley and Rachel looked at Felix and giggled knowing what was about to come next. They knew Brooke was going to knock him back like she does every guy who tries it with her.

"Hey Brooke" Felix shined his teeth at her and she just looked at him with no expression on her face.

"Hi" Brooke put her locker combination into her locker and opened it still hearing the 3 girls giggling.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to go for dinner tonight." Felix felt nervous and Lucas noticed that, but he guessed no one else could.

"I don't think so, me and my girls have plans" She shut her locker and turned to Felix "Sorry"

"Oh okay, well bye then" Felix turned around and walked away

"Yeah whatever" Brooke laughed with the girls and they walked away in the other direction

Lucas was shocked at how bitchy Brooke really was. He had never seen her like that before. Peyton, Haley. Brooke and Rachel walked down the corridor and then Lucas headed to class also.

Brooke was sitting in her usual spot; Haley, Rachel and Peyton were sat with her as usual since they all became friends when Brooke and Rachel transferred. Lucas was sitting behind Brooke, he was staring at her like usual. He thought she might be bitchy, but she was seriously pretty and he really wanted to ask her out.

Lucas tore a piece of paper from his book and decided he was going to ask her out since he was pining for her ever since she transferred 10 months ago. His brother Nathan Scott who is currently dating his bestfriend had been pushing him to ask Brooke out for months now, but he dodges it all the time. Lucas was going to do it; he was going to ask Brooke Davis out. He brought his pen to the paper and scribbled some words on it before folding it up and tapping Brooke on the shoulder. Brooke turned round and gave him her signature dimpled smile which he loved.

"Yeah" Brooke spoke bringing Lucas out of his thoughts

"For you" Lucas gave her a small smile and then handed her the note. Brooke took it and then turned back around. She unfolded the paper as Lucas watched her. She read it.

_Come out with me tonight and I promise you won't regret it. Ever! – Luke_

A smile crept on her face and Lucas could see her cheek rise by her smile. Brooke read the note again feeling butterflies flutter in her stomach, but she decided to play it cool and not let him know what she was feeling. Brooke brought her fluffy pink pen up to the paper and scribbled a response. She turned round and saw a wider smile on Lucas's face. She winked at him before placing the piece of paper on his desk. Lucas looked down at it and picked it up unfolding it. He read it and the smile got even wider if possible.

_Okay fine. You only have 1 chance to impress me Scott and you do impress then I will consider a 2__nd__ date. Don't make me regret this – Brooke_

Lucas folded the paper and back up and put it in his pocket. He was now thinking of ways he can impress Brooke Davis. He thought this as a challenge to the get girl he wants. He scribbled down some ideas on what to do or where to take her and then the biggest brilliant idea popped into his head. Lucas Scott was going to blow Brooke Davis away and get that 2nd date with her.

Brooke was excited for this date. She hadn't been on a date in a really long time so she was also nervous. Brooke was also excited to see what Lucas had planned to impress her. Brooke normally isn't the easiest to please for example one time when Julian her ex boyfriend took her one a picnic in the winter, she didn't like it and stopped talking to him for a whole week before he made it up to her. Brooke didn't know what to wear since she didn't know what he had planned for her and she didn't have his number to check, so she decided to go with the simple choice which consists of her tight white jeans, her red halter neck top and a white cardigan with her white wedges with red kisses over them.

Brooke turned to her sister "Rach how does this look?" Brooke called out waiting for her sister to enter her room.

"You look hot as ever Brookie" Rachel answered her sister

"Thanks sis" Brooke smiled as she scrunched her hair in her hand with moose to make it even curlier.

"You're welcome Brookie" Rachel sat on her sister's bed and looked at her applying her makeup "Do you like Lucas?" Rachel asked out of the blue

"Why the sudden interest Rach?" Brooke asked trying to avoid answering her sisters question

"Well it's either and yes or no question Brooke, so about you stop pussy footing around and just answer" Rachel sighed "Well"

"I'm not answering that" Brooke stated and Rachel shook her head

"Why do you do this anyway the whole 'I can be a bitch' attitude when someone asks you out and now you doing the whole 'I can be a bitch, but I'll give you chance' thing when it's obvious that you like him back because you would have said yes in the first place" Rachel questioned as Brooke applied the last of her mascara.

"I guess because I enjoy it that way and yeah I liked Lucas, but I also liked Alex, Chris and Julian and look where that got me" Brooke picked up her purse once she put her sweet cheery lip gloss on and left her room with Rachel behind her.

Alex, Chris and Julian were all ex boyfriends of Brooke's from Charleston. Alex dated Brooke for 3 months, but then he cheated on her with one of her bestfriends Lexis Middleton. Chris and Brooke dated a throughout freshman yeah until he also cheated in Brooke with her other bestfriend Claire young whereas Julian and Brooke dated half the summer before coming Sophomore and then they dated Sophomore year too, they broke up because Julian moved to California and then Brooke moved to Tree Hill.

"Yeah well Alex was a loser anyway and so was Chris, but Julian loved your remember" Rachel defended what happened last time to Brooke "Besides if Julian didn't leave you would properly be with him now"

"Yeah well I loved Julian too and I don't know about the whole me and him being together now if he never moved to Cali" Brooke admitted.

Brooke really did love Julian, but he moved and she had to move on after months mopping around heartbroken. When Julian revealed to Brooke that he was leaving she was crushed, she felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest and stomped on repeatedly.

As Rachel went to carry on the conversation they heard the bell ring and Brooke knew that was Lucas, but she didn't motion to the door yet. Rachel stopped and smiled at her sister. Neither one of them moved they waited for one of their parents to call up to them and then shortly after their mom called up to them.

Brooke never asked where her mom was until she was 12 and realised that she didn't look anything like Rachel or Shelly the women she calls mom. When Brooke's dad Lesley told her that her real mom left them when she was only 2 Brooke never asked about her again and she would tell anybody who asked that Shelly was her mom and that was that.

"Brooke honey, Lucas is here" Shelly called up to the girls

"Okay mom, I'm coming" Brooke shouted back as she looked back at her sister who followed her down the stairs.

Rachel followed Brooke to the door where their mom and Lucas were standing. Rachel looked at Lucas who stood at the door "Look after her Lucas or I will hunt you down and kill you" Rachel warned seriously and Lucas nodded.

"I will with my life" Lucas spoke assuring Rachel he would. Rachel and Shelly just stood there watching the couple heading for Lucas's car. When they drove of Shelly and Rachel walked back into the house shutting the door behind them. Rachel just hoped the date goes well considering Brooke's past. All Rachel could do now is wait for Brooke to come home and get all the juicy details from her.

**So what do you guys think? Could please review just so I know if you are reading it or not. I would appreciate it a lot. Thanks. Roch xxx**


	2. The best date ever

**Author Note: ****Hey guys I am so happy that so many of you love this idea and have reviewed for me. **

**I would liked to say thank you to the following readers:**

**That-Girl-Han – for sending me a review, subscribing me as one of her favourite authors and putting me as a story alert.**

**Caseyjr – for subscribing me as a story alert and sending me a review and I will take everything you asked and take it into consideration. **

**Dianehermans – for reviewing and I'm glad you like it**

**OTH12 – for subscribing me as a favourite story, author alert, story alert and reviewing, I'm glad you like it.**

**Alysef – for reviewing my story and liking it and subscribing me for a story alert.**

**Caseyjr you asked me if Rachel was older then Brooke. I will let you know by adding it into my 3****rd**** chapter when I write it. I will also do a flashback about why Brooke's mum left or how she left later in the story.**

**So here is the next chapter that everyone wanted me to update quickly. I hope you like it like you did the other one.**

**The best date ever**

Brooke and Lucas weren't in the car for long like Brooke thought they would be. Either of them spoke the whole ride, but they weren't stuck in an awkward silence which was good. Brooke looked out of the window as Lucas parked up at the cafe. Straight away Brooke wasn't impressed, she never thought he would take her back to the place his mom owns. Lucas undid his seat belt and so did Brooke. They got out of the car and Brooke followed Lucas who she expected to go in the front way of the cafe, but he didn't he went down the alley by the side of the cafe and started to climb. Brooke followed him and climbed until they got to the top of the cafe roof.

As Brooke looked up she stood there in shock at was she was seeing. There were candles everywhere, low music coming from the CD player in the corner. There was one table in the middle of the roof which had a snow white table cloth on it and white rose petals scattered it as well as the roof. Lucas took Brooke's hand and let her over to the table and she noticed the two glasses placed at each end. Lucas pulled out Brooke's chair and she took a seat as he took a seat in his chair.

Brooke smiled at Lucas who gave her a smile back hoping she liked everything since she hadn't said a word since they left her house or arrived. Brooke opened her mouth and spoke the first words that came to her "Wow Luke this is amazing" Brooke was impressed, really impressed.

"You hungry?" Lucas asked. Brooke was starving, she didn't eat since she got home from school because she didn't know if they were going for something to eat and she didn't want to ruin it for him. Brooke nodded and then Lucas clapped his hands and a waiter came from the side door and placed a plate of food in front of both Lucas and Brooke. Brooke looked down and smiled when she saw it was her favourite burger and chips with a bottle of ketchup. Brooke giggled and Lucas looked at her funny.

"What's so funny?" Lucas asked taking a chip and dipping it the ketchup before his mouth

"Nothing it's just you got my favourite food. I am totally in love with burger and chips plus ketchup" Broome replied also taking a chip and dipping it into the ketchup before placing it in her mouth.

"I totally love burger and chips too. The ketchup is just an added bonus" Lucas laughed liking he had something in common with Brooke.

"So Lucas tell me something about you" Brooke was speaking a little more now she was in the mood.

"Well..." Lucas stopped for a minute wondering if he was actually going to tell her something truthful "I've had a crush on you since I met you during the summer you moved here"

Brooke looked at him and smiled. Did he really just tell her that? Brooke didn't know whether she should tell him the truth or not. So she didn't say anything "What about you Brooke?" Lucas moved the subject onto his date.

"What about me?" Brooke questioned raising her eye brow

"Tell me something about you" Lucas said still eating his chips

"Okay, what do you want to know Scott?" Brooke asked

"What happened back home that made you so afraid to say yes to a date from a guy?" Lucas asked not knowing if he had just ruined the date or not. He was just curious.

"Well back in Charleston I dated two guys that I thought were amazing, but they turned out to be assholes and then I dated this one guy I feel in love with just like the other two, but this one was different somehow and then it came crashing down when we broke up because he moved to Cali" Brooke explained acting like it didn't bother her, when he does every time she tells the same god damn story it hurts.

"Oh that sucks" Lucas piped in

"What about you Luke? Dated anyone who broke your heart?" Brooke asked looking at Lucas who nodded "Do tell"

"Okay. Well I dated these two girls. One back in freshman year and the other one last year" Lucas didn't go into detail and Brooke wasn't leaving it at that.

"What happened?" She pushed

"Well Lindsay cheated on me with my bestfriend who I don't talk to anymore and then Britney came into my life. I loved her so much. We were friends at first, but then we became more than that. We fell in love and then her parents took her away back home she said to Australia and I haven't heard from her since" Lucas told Brooke "I slowly moved on and now my love for her is just as friends" Lucas carried on

"I'm sorry Luke" Brooke had just finished her food and was sipping on her apple juice.

"It doesn't matter anymore. We both experienced the same things, so I guess we both know what we went through" Brooke nodded as she listened to Lucas talk.

45 minutes later and the night were going perfectly. Brooke was happy with what Lucas had done for her and she liked him even more. They ate and they drank. Brooke looked at my watched and saw it was pretty late, but Brooke didn't want the night to end even though Brooke knew it will. Brooke thought the night was going to come to an end real soon and then she heard Lucas's voice through her thoughts.

"Come with me"

Brooke stood up and Lucas took her hand in his. He led her over to the brick wall on the far end of the roof and Brooke looked on confused as hell. He let go of her hand for a moment and pulled a brick out from the wall. She saw a green box which Lucas picked up and opened. Brooke looked at him and saw the smile on his face even though she was still confused on what he was doing. Lucas took out a piece of paper and gave it to Brooke who unfolded it and read it out loud

_I will do a lot better_

Brooke didn't understand what Lucas was trying to do or what this was about, but she just stood there and read it out. She carried on reading and smiled when she read the next line.

_I will talk to the cute dimpled cheery brunette girl_

Brooke cheeks began to feel hot and turning red which Brooke could feel. Brooke then looked back up at Lucas who looked embarrassed.

"Luke what is this?" Brooke asked curious wondering why he had wrote this and put it in the wall.

"Oh yeah sorry I didn't explain" Lucas smiled and then took Brooke's hands again "Every semester Haley and I write down predictions that we want to happen throughout the year or that semester and then we place them in this green box and put it back in the wall and wait to see if the things happen. So when you transferred at the beginning of the year I wrote that prediction and it happened" Brooke smiled at him and leaned in kissing him on the cheek.

"Aww Luke that is so cute and sweet" Brooke pulled away and looked at him seeing his eyes glisten just like the moon glistening of the ocean blue.

"I was scared to ask you out" Lucas blurted out not realising he said it until it was too late. Brooke's wall came up faster than a motor cycle in a race. Brooke slowly pulled her hand away from Lucas's.

"Why?" Brooke whispered

"Because I've seen you knock back so many guys one by one and I was scared you would knock me back too, but when you agreed to go out with me after you turned down Felix I was relieved and jumping for joy" Lucas responded "I'm glad you said yes Brooke"

"So am I" Brooke felt okay again "I must say, you have really impressed me Scott"

"That's good then" Lucas smiled "So does this mean you'll go out with me again?"

"Maybe" Brooke kinked up her eye brow and then winked at him which made Lucas feel a funny feeling inside.

Brooke and Lucas brought their date to an end at 11:00pm. Neither one of them wanting it to end. Brooke enjoyed her date. It was one of the best dates she had ever been on and she was really glad she agreed to give him a chance. Lucas drove Brooke home still holding her hand with his spear one. They entwined their fingers as the night air came through the window. Brooke knew that if her sister was still awake she would want to know the details about the date and everything, but Brooke was really tired and she decided to tell Rachel and the girls tomorrow at school instead.

The morning sun was beginning to shine through Brooke's bedroom curtains and onto her face. Brooke pulled the covers over her head knowing Rachel or her mom would come and wake her up any minute now. Brooke's bedroom door opened a few minutes after and the covers were pulled from her.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty" Rachel slightly shouted as she was removing the cover from Brooke.

"But I don't want to get up yet" Brooke moaned placing her pillow over her head

"Up Brooke, you have an hour to get ready before we have to leave for school" Rachel told her sister who was still lying on her bed.

"Okay I'll be ready Rach" Brooke sat up and Rachel skipped out of the room going to get ready for school starting with a shower.

Brooke and Rachel both pulled up in Tree Hill High car park. Peyton and Haley were waiting for the girls on the wall they normally meet. Brooke got out of the car and so did Rachel, they both walked up to the girls and said their 'Hello's'.

"So Brooke, how was your date last night with the blond Scottie boy?" Peyton asked with a smile

"It was amazing actually, I didn't think he would impress me like he did" Brooke answered remembering back to last night.

"So does that mean you're going to let him take you our again?" Rachel questioned surprised that Brooke was impressed by the date last night

Brooke nodded with a dimple smile "Yeah he totally can"

"So Brooke what did he do to impress you? Did he take you to a restaurant?" Haley asked

"Like you don't know Hales" Brooke looked at Haley who smiled at her

"Fine I helped him" Haley confessed "He had the idea and asked for my help with the decorations, but the rest is all him"

"Well I loved it" Brooke felt butterflies in her stomach again

"So spill Brookie" Rachel was getting really impatient

"Okay fine. He brought her to the roof of the cafe and when I saw it, it was beautiful. He scattered white rose petal around the roof, there was music and a table with a snow white table cloth and he served burger and chips my favourite" Brooke explained smiling like the treasure cat from Alice in wonderland.

"Wow sounds perfect" Peyton brought Brooke out from her thoughts

"Yeah it really was" Brooke nodded

Brooke then looked pass Haley and saw Lucas standing with Nathan and two other guys from the basketball team laughing and joking. Lucas could feel brook staring at him so he turned his head and looked at Brooke who smiled at him and then winked while Lucas just smiled.

"Earth to Luke" Nathan waved his hand in front of Lucas's face to gain his attention again.

"Oh sorry man, I was just-"Lucas didn't know what he was doing. Ever since last night he couldn't get the dimpled smile brunette out of his head. He thought back to last night when he dropped Brooke of at her door.

_Flashback_

_Lucas never let go of Brooke's hand all the way to her house. Their fingers where entwined and Lucas just wished the night didn't have to end anytime soon. Lucas turned the corner and was driving up to Brooke's road. Every second closer to the night ending. Lucas drove into Brooke's drive and parked up behind her car. They both got out and walked up to her front door hand in hand still. _

"_So you're the girl behind the red door?" Lucas stated _

_Brooke nodded and then smiled at him "Yep that's me" Brooke looked to the door then back at Lucas "I love being the girl behind the red door"_

_Lucas didn't say anything after that, he just stood there looking into Brooke's hazel sparkling eyes and Brooke stared right back at his ocean blue eyes. Neither wanting to ruin or end the night even though they knew it had to end sometime._

"_I would kiss you goodnight, but I don't want to ruin the evening" Lucas spoke first brining them both out of their thoughts._

"_Luke" Brooke whispered _

"_Yeah" Lucas spoke softly_

"_You can kiss me if you want" Brooke smiled "No one is watching. I promise" _

_Lucas really didn't care if anyone was watching, he now knew that Brooke wanted him to kiss her so he was going to take his chance of kissing Brooke Davis now. That very moment. Lucas leaned in slowly and both their mouths connected. Brooke put her arms around Lucas's neck pulling him closer so she could deepen the kiss. There on Brooke Davis's door step stood Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis making out longer then they both thought._

_End of flashback_

"You were just what Luke?" Nathan then followed Lucas's eyes and saw him looking at Brooke "Thinking about you're date with Brooke last night" Nathan teased and Lucas shot his head round at his brother and the other guys.

"Woah you actually got a date with Brooke Davis as in the sexy brunette captain on the cheerleaders dawg" Skills one of Lucas's and Nathan's friend asked shocked

Lucas nodded and then smiled by the shocked expression on his friends face "Yep and it was amazing" Lucas then looked back at Brooke and winked before turning back to his brother "Anyway, how'd you know?"

"I'm dating Haley Luke, of course I know" Nathan in a duh tone

"Fair enough" Lucas should have known that Brooke had told the girls about him asking her out "Oh and for you teasing a minute ago, yeah I was thinking about Brooke and last night's date"

"Well I'm impressed Scott" Jake the other friend smiled "You actually got a date with Brooke Davis and I must say you must have impressed her or she wouldn't look at you twice and smile" Jake joked "So do you think she'll let you take her out again?"

"I sure hope so because I really like her and we had fun last night" Lucas responded hoping Brooke would let him take her out again.

Brooke was standing at her locker with her girls and her sister like always. They were laughing and joking. Lucas stood at his locker across from Brooke's. He looked over at her and couldn't help, but think she looked even more gorgeous today. Lucas then saw some guy he believes to be called Aaron walk up to her.

"Hi Brooke" He spoke to catch Brooke's attention

"Hi Aaron" Brooke responded smiling at him. She thought he was cute, but not as cute and sexy as the blue eyes blond she went out with last night.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to hang after school" Aaron asked

"Erm... well I don't know what I have planned, but I'll let you know" Brooke said politely. Aaron smiled at her and then nodded

"Okay speak later then" Aaron asked looking at her

"Yeah okay later Aaron" Brooke watched him walk away before turning back to her girls, but then she caught eyes with Lucas who looked upset with her because this eyes turned from sparkling to glaring at her. Brooke ignored it and joined the conversation her girls were having.

Half the school day had come and gone in a blink of an eye. Brooke was sitting in class copying the notes from the board. She could feel Lucas's hard stares burning in her back, so she turned around when the teacher sat at his desk. As she turned round and looked at him he turned his eyes away quickly which annoyed Brooke more. Brooke didn't understand what Lucas's problem was, but she was going to find out after lesson finished.

The bell rang a couple of minutes after signalising lesson to be over. Brooke picked up her back and followed Lucas out of the classroom. He was walking abnormally fast, so Brooke had to catch him. She told the girls that she would meet them at the cafe since school was over now. They girls nodded and then left for the car park while Brooke still followed Lucas running if she had too, but she couldn't catch him so she stopped and called out to him when she saw the corridor was empty.

"What is your problem Luke, this morning you were okay and now your acting strange?" Brooke asked which made Lucas finally stop and turn to looked at her.

"What you talking about Brooke?" Lucas looked at her with cold eyes

"You've been acting off with me today and I don't know why" Brooke didn't know what was happening, but she felt a tug of hurt hit her too soon "I thought last night went good, but obviously you didn't think so"

"No actually last night was amazing Brooke. I haven't had fun like that since Britney moved away" Lucas admitted

"Then what is your problem" Brooke asked again walking closer to him stopping just so there's enough space between them.

"You told that Aaron guy that you'd think about hanging with him" Lucas said showing his jealous side

"Oh I see your problem now" Brooke laughed "You were jealous"

No I wasn't" Lucas denied it

"Yes you was Lucas" Brooke smiled "You were totally jealous"

"Fine. Yeah I was" Lucas admitted it and Brooke laughed a little more and then Lucas carried on "What I don't get is why you push people away"

"I don't push people way" Brooke was shocked to Lucas's comment

"Yes you do Brooke, you've only been here for 5 months and I already know you push people away" Lucas replied

"You don't know me Lucas" Brooke glared at him coldly "You know nothing about me"

"I know you push people away when they get close to you for example when you moved here it took you 2 months to let Haley and Peyton fully into your life and they are only your friends" Lucas pushed at her and he knew he was standing on dangerous grounds. He knew because he saw the look on Brooke's face "Why is that?"

"I have to go" Brooke ignored Lucas and began to walk round him and to the exit until Lucas spoke up again.

"Oh wait. Your running away now" Lucas turned and saw Brooke stop. She turned back to him "You don't understand Lucas. It was hard for me to let anyone close to me after what happened in Charleston with Alex and Chris and then Julian moving to Cali. You don't know how hard it was for me to give you a chance last night Lucas" Tears began to form in Brooke's eyes and she prayed, hoped that they wouldn't fall to show she was becoming vulnerable "I loved our date last night Luke. I loved what you did and where you took me. I loved it when our lips connected as you kissed me and I would love another date with you"

"Then why did you tell Aaron you would hang with him?" Lucas asked walking closer to Brooke

"I didn't say I would hang with him, I said I didn't know if I had plans and besides if I did hang with him it wouldn't be a date. It would just be as friends nothing behind it Luke" Brooke answered being honest.

"Then will you go out with me tonight Brooke Davis?" Lucas asked Brooke out again and this time face to face.

"Yeah sure, but I promised the girls I would meet them at the cafe, so how about I meet them for a while and then you pick me up about 7:00" Brooke looked down at her watched

"Yeah sounds good" Lucas leaned in and kissed her before they both headed for the car park and went their separate ways.

**So what do you guys think? Could please review just so I know if you are reading it or not. I would appreciate it a lot. Thanks. Roch xxx**


	3. Getting to know about our parents

**Author Note: ****Hey there again. I appreciate the amount of reviews I am getting for this story. I love you guys for reading and reviewing. I am trying to update regularly because you guys deserve it for being so generous. **

**Caseyjr I have taken what you said in consideration and I will put those flashbacks you want in the next chapter as well as a little bit of drama maybe, but know that drama is coming up real soon I promise. **

**Anyway here is the next chapter. I hope you like it and**

**Getting to know about our parents**

Brooke walked into the cafe to see her sister, Peyton and Haley engrossed in conversation. She made her way over to them with a huge grin on her face. Brooke sat down next to Haley and opposite Rachel. The girls stopped talking and turned their attention to their friend.

"Where did you get too?" Rachel asked curious

"Oh I had to talk to Luke about something" Brooke responded

"Oh really about what?" Rachel pushed wanting to know more

"Oh nothing, he asked me out again though" Brooke told them and they all smiled at her. Brooke looked at them knowing they wanted to know what she said "And I agreed to let him take me out again"

"You like the blond Scott more than friends don't you Brookie?" Peyton spoke this time seeing Brooke's eyes lit up.

Brooke nodded and then blushed "Yeah I think I do girls"

"Aww Brookie cookie is in love with Lucas Scott" Rachel gushed and Brooke glared at her.

"I wouldn't call it love Rach, maybe a little crush or something. Love is a little too extreme" Brooke stated, after everything that happened in Charleston Brooke could close up at the word love unless it was to her girls or family. Being in love scared Brooke more than anything.

"Sorry" Rachel apologising knowing she went too far

"It's okay Rach" Brooke then smiled at her sister "Anyway as much as I do love to hang out with you guys and gush about boys I have to get ready for my date"

"Okay, well we want the details tomorrow Brooke" Haley piped in

"Yeah I know girls" Brooke laughed "Oh Rach I'll tell mom that you'll be home for dinner yeah?"

Rachel nodded "Yeah okay and Brooke have fun"

"I will and thanks" Brooke then left to go home and get ready.

Lucas walked into his house looking at the time. He still had plenty of time to figure out where he was going to take Brooke on their second date. He had 2 restaurants to choose from. The Italian or he could go for an Indian. Lucas walked through his bedroom and too the kitchen where he saw his mom and uncle making dinner.

"Hey mom, Uncle Keith" Lucas greeted them as he entered the kitchen

"Hey Luke, how was school" Karen asked turning to her son

"Okay, better than usual" Lucas answered "Erm... mom I'm not staying for dinner again, I'm taking Brooke out for our second date"

"Okay well I hope you have a nice time and Luke please don't do anything I wouldn't do" Karen gave Lucas a little smile before he walked back out of the kitchen and too his bedroom.

Brooke was standing in front of her mirror trying to decide on what to wear. She had tried on 4 different outfits and didn't think neither of them was right, not for tonight. She again didn't know where or what they were doing. Brooke stood in front of the mirror wearing a white dress with light yellow followers spread out on the bottom and top with a pink cardigan and pink and white wedges. Brooke nodded at this choice of outfit. She then applied her makeup and headed down stairs where her mom and dad where sitting.

"Wow my baby girl looks gorgeous" Lesley smiled at Brooke when she entered the room.

"Thanks daddy" Brooke smiled

"Yeah you look nice darling" Shelly also smiled and then Brooke was surprised to see Rachel standing in the door way

"You look sexy yet hot" Rachel spoke to make her presence known

"Thanks guys" Brooke then heard the door bell ring and went to get.

When she opened the door she was glad that she didn't see Lucas over do it on what to wear and she just looked right. Rachel came up behind Brooke and looked at Lucas.

"Scott" Rachel nodded

"Rachel" Lucas nodded back

"I'm warning you again Scott. Look after her because if something happens I will come for you" Rachel warned with a stern face "I mean it"

"She's being serious Luke" Brooke assured the blond standing in front of her

"I can believe it" Lucas nodded "So shall we go"

"We shall" Brooke stepped in the house again to get her bag "By mom, dad" Brooke shouted in

"Bye darling" Brooke heard Shelly call back

"Have fun princess" Brooke heard her dad

"By Rach" Brooke then turned round and took Lucas's hand that he offered and they headed for their destination.

Lucas pulled up to this nice Indian restaurant. Brooke got out the car when Lucas parked. She grasped at how beautiful the outside was. She was thinking he is doing well with impressing her. Lucas took Brooke's hand and led her into the restaurant. Once they were in Lucas and Brooke waited for a waiter or waitress to come to them. A petite white young lady walked up to them. The lady looked no older then 25, she was very attractive and her hair was shining like the moon shines of the ocean at night.

"Reservation for Scott" Lucas told the lady

"Oh yes right this way" The lady brought them to a table at the back just like Lucas requested. When they were seated she handed them both a menu "My name is Hanna and I will be your waitress tonight, would you like me to take your drink order?"

"Erm... yes please I'll have a orange juice with no ice" Lucas order

"And I'll have an apple juice with no ice please" Brooke ordered. Hanna walked in the direction of the bar to go do their drinks leaving the two to talk and whatever.

Rachel was sitting on the couch with her parents. The house was quite and everyone was watching Hollyoaks. It went for a break, so Rachel picked up her phone and was about to text someone when her mom spoke up.

"So is this boy nice Rach?" Shelly asked sounding curious and scared at the same time "I mean Brooke went out with him yesterday and he seemed like a nice boy, but so did the others and I don't wasn't to see Brooke heartbroken again"

"He is nice mom; he has liked her since we moved her. His family are real nice too. Well his mom is I haven't met his dad and he doesn't talk much about his dad. His mom actually owns 'Karen's cafe'" Rach told her parents

"Okay well if you say his nice then he must be since you do look after Brooke as her older sister" Shelly then left the conversation at that as Hollyoaks came back on.

Brooke and Lucas had ordered their food 20 minutes ago and were just waiting for it to be cooked. Brooke looked up at Lucas and could see he was smiling at her. She put down her phone "What you smiling about?" Brooke asked

"You look gorgeous to night" Lucas said ignoring Brooke's question

"Why thank you Scott, you don't look bad yourself" Brooke winked at him

"So Brooke have you always liked cheerleading?" Lucas asked

"Well not really. In my last school I was a bit of a trouble maker at first and my grades weren't great. I would bunk of school, drink, smoke and then I did something really bad and the look my dad and mom gave me broke me in two. They went two whole weeks without saying a word to me. We spoke through Rachel and that broke my heart that I hurt them so bad. So then I quit smoking and drinking, I started going to classes and my grades started to pick up, but I needed to do an extracurricular activity to boost up my points so I could start my senior year, I saw the flyer about the Bear Creek Warriors needing cheerleaders" Brooke stopped to catch her breath before she started again "At first I wasn't going to go to the try outs because I hated the cheerleaders and them always being cheery, but then Rachel and my mom persuaded me to go. I put my foot down and said I would only go if Rachel tried out too. So we both went and tried out and we both got in and then junior year I became head cheerleader and ever since I love it" Brooke explained to a very interested Lucas.

"Wow that is quite a story" Lucas said in shock about Brooke being a bad ass

"Yeah, it wasn't good. I started acting out in freshman year when I found out the truth about my mom leaving me and my dad when I was only 2" Brooke sighed

"So how did you find out?" Lucas questioned

Brooke looked at him and then thought back to the day she asked her dad about her mom and why her and Shelly didn't look alike, but Rachel did.

"Well" Brooke started telling the Lucas the story.

_Flashback_

_Brooke saw her dad sitting in the den of their house by himself. She was only 13 at the time. Rachel had just turned 14 a couple of days ago and Brooke was turning 14 next month. Brooke walked into the den and sat opposite her dad. Lesley looked up at her and smiled. Brooke didn't smile back and that's when Lesley knew something was up._

"_What's up princess?" Lesley asked signalling for Brooke to go over to him_

"_Is Shelly my mom?" Brooke blurted out without thinking_

"_Of course she is Brooke, why would you say otherwise?" Lesley looked at Brooke confused_

"_No I mean my real mom because I don't look nothing like her or Rachel, but Rachel looks like her" Brooke had tears forming in her eyes and Lesley knew it was the time to tell his little girl the heartbreaking truth. He knew this was going to break her, but he had to tell her now._

"_Okay princess" Lesley kneeled down to Brooke's level in front of her "No Shelly is not your real mom, but she is the closest thing you have to a mom and I think of her as your real mom" Lesley admitted to his now crying daughter_

"_Where's my real mom?" Brooke asked through her sobs_

"_When you were 1, I woke up to a letter on the pillow next to me; the letter basically said she couldn't deal with being a mom so young. She said she was sorry and that she was never coming back. I didn't believe her so I waited for her to come back for a year and then when you just turned 2 I met Shelly and we got married when I was 21 and she was 19" Lesley told Brooke everything and Brooke just flung her arms around her dad's neck and sobbed into his chest when he finished. _

_That day Brooke made a promise to herself and that promise was to never ask about her mom again. If her mom didn't want anything to do with her then that was fine, she has a mom anyway. Shelly was her mom and will always be her mom._

_End of flashback_

Lucas sat there shocked when Brooke had told him the story. She had tears in her eyes, but she also vowed that night that she wouldn't shred another tear for the women to gave birth to her.

"That is awful Brooke" Lucas reached over the table and took Brooke's hand in his and gave it a light squeeze

"I know, but it's whatever" Brooke shrugged it off

"So tell me about your dad Luke. I never hear you or Nathan talk about him. All I know from what Haley told me was that you and your mom prefer not being involved with your dad and that you and Nathan are brothers by dad not mom, so I was just wondering what happened" Brooke asked

"No much to tell really" Lucas replied and Brooke could see she hit a soft spot, but she pushed anyway.

"Come on Luke, tell me" Brooke sipped at her drink "It's only fair since I told you about my mom"

Lucas nodded "Fine" Lucas looked up and Brooke and sighed "So my mom and ad were together in high school. Just like me and you kind of, my mom was head cheerleader and my dad was the star basketball player and what my mom told me they were happy until my mom feel pregnant with me and my dad told her to get rid of it, but she didn't and he left her and went off to college" Lucas felt a lump form in his throat, but he tried to ignore it and he carried on "He met Nathan's mom Deb in college and they dated and then he knocked her up as well and she had Nathan. My dad didn't leave her and they got married"

"Oh that is quite a story Luke" Brooke didn't know what to say after hearing that his dad didn't want him "I'm sorry"

"It's okay, I got over it in the end" Lucas also shrugged it off

"So you and Nathan are okay about all this?" Brooke asked as there food arrived "Thanks Hanna" Brooke smiled up at the waitress

"No problem. If you need anything, let me know" Hanna then left the two to eat

"Well when I met Nathan he hated my guts and it became worse when I joined the basketball team. He felt threatened by me, so he made my life a living hell until he met Haley who at first hated him too and then he asked her to tutor him to get at me and then slowly they feel in love. We became closer and now here we are all friends" Lucas explained and Brooke nodded

"Sounds like Haley was the one who got you two together" Brooke smiled at him

"Yeah I guess she was" Lucas nodded "So Brooke I have been meaning to ask you something"

"Ask away Scott" Brooke said as she put a spoonful of curry into her mouth

"Would you like to be my girlfriend" Brooke nearly choked on her food. She took a gulp of the water she asked extra for and looked up at Lucas "Don't feel you need to say yes Brooke, I wasn't putting pressure on you, I just like you so much and I just wanted to be able to call you my girlfriend and kiss you whenever and take you out without feel nervous all the time and-" Lucas began to ramble

"Luke" Brooke spoke to cut him off. Lucas stopped what he was saying and looked at her. She was so beautiful he thought when she smiled or just the way she was everyday day. Lucas didn't say anything he just hoped Brooke would continue and she did "I like you too and I would love to be you're girlfriend" Lucas smiled at her

"Really?" Lucas questioned hoping he wasn't dreaming

"Really" Brooke nodded "I would lean over and kiss you, but I don't want to get any of this curry on my dress. It was expensive"

Lucas laughed and nodded "Of course baby" Lucas got up and leaned over instead and placed a soft kiss on her lips "Better" Brooke nodded and then kissed him back before he sat back down

Brooke got home the same time as she did last night. The night was again perfect and now she had officially got a boyfriend who happened to be the one the only Lucas Scott. Brooke stood on the door step and smiled back at her boyfriend. He leaned in and kissed her again which she deepened by putting her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Their mouths moved together and Lucas begged for entrance which Brooke gladly accepted. They must have been standing there for a good 10 minutes when they heard a voice. It was Brooke's sister Rachel.

"Get a room" Rachel called out and Brooke laughed "Brookie time to get in now"

Brooke looked up and saw her sister looking out from her bedroom window "I'm coming Rach" Brooke looked back at Lucas and kissed him one last time before opening her front door "See you tomorrow broody"

"Broody?" Lucas questioned with his eye brow raised

"Yeah one of my nicknames to you" Brooke nodded "You brood a lot" Brooke told him "Night and thanks again for tonight"

"Night pretty girl" Lucas smiled at her and turned to walk away until he heard her voice again.

"Pretty girl?" Brooke kinked her eye brow

"Yeah one of my nicknames for you" Lucas smirked "Night and your welcome"

Brooke walked into her house and shut the door. She walked to the window in the front room and watched as Lucas drove away. She smiled and then headed for bed. She knew tomorrow at school that everyone will know about her and Lucas.

**So what do you guys think? Could please review just so I know if you are reading it or not. I would appreciate it a lot. Thanks. Roch xxx**


	4. Back off or i'll end you

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it and**

**Back off or I'll end you**

The next morning came rather fast for Brooke. She felt like she just fell asleep and now she had to get up. This time she woke to the sound of her phone buzzing on her bedside table. She looked at her alarm clock and it read 7:30. Brooke got up with 45 minutes to get ready for school. Brooke had a quick shower and then went to pick out her outfit for the day. She opened her wardrobe and started to pick cloths out when she heard her sister come into her room.

"Morning Brookie cookie" Rachel smiled using Brooke's nickname from when they were younger.

"Morning Rach" Brooke smiled back

"So how was your date with Scott last night?" Rachel asked sitting on Brooke's bed

"Great. He asked me to be his girlfriend" Brooke squealed as she pulled out her pink skirt and blue blouse

"Whatcha say?" Rachel asked giving Brooke the thumps up for her outfit

"Yes of course. I like him and he likes me. What have I got to lose?" Brooke answered getting dressed

"Good point"

"Yeah" Brooke then started to scrunch up her hair after she brushed it to make it curly as she out it up in a pony tail with ringlets

"So you ready to go now?" Rachel asked walking out of Brooke's room

"Yeah, I just need to get my heels on and then we can go" Brooke put her pink heels on that she got for her birthday last year and followed Rachel out of her room

Once they arrived at school Brooke saw Lucas walking up to her. She got out of her car and stood there waiting for Lucas to approach her, when he did he greeted her with a light, but soft kiss on her lips "Hey there pretty girl" he smiled at her and they pulled apart

"Hey boyfriend" Brooke greeted him back. Brooke took his hand in her's as they walked over to the other girls "Hey girls"

"Morning Brooke" Peyton smiled "Lucas" she turned and nodded to Lucas

"Peyton" Lucas responded "Haley, Rachel"

"Hey Scott" Rachel nodded to him

"Luke" Haley hugged him "Your date went good last night I see"

"Yep as always it was fantastic" Brooke nodded "Luke asked me to be his girlfriend and as you can all see I said yes"

"Wow so you guys are like dating now then" Haley questioned with a huge smile plastered on her face

"Yeah we are" They both nodded

"Well you seem happy" Peyton told them

"That I am" Brooke smiled looking at Lucas and kissing him

**3 months later**

3 months, it has been 3 months since Luke and Brooke had made their relationship final. It has been 3 months since Brooke and Lucas have been together. Brooke and Lucas would sit in class and glance and each other and smile. Everyone thought it was cute and adorable how happy they are. They are now the IT couple of Tree Hill High. She is the head cheerleader and he is the star of the basketball team. People would say they are made for each other.

Brooke was walking down the corridor at school, towards her locker. She stopped and put her locker combination in and turned the locker to open it when she felt arms wrap around her waist. Brooke's face grew a smile when she felt a small kiss on the side of her neck. She turned around to face her boyfriend.

"Hey boyfriend" Brooke leaned in and kissed him

"Hey Pretty Girl" Lucas mumbled into their kiss "How is my gorgeous girlfriend doing today?"

"Erm... better then the weekend" Brooke turned her back around and placed her books into her locker.

"That's good, but I really wish you would have let me look after you" Lucas sighed

"I'm sorry baby, but that's what I have parents for and my mum was looking after me" Brooke responded

"I know, but I missed you all the same" Lucas then kissed Brooke's neck a couple of times

"I missed you too" Brooke said back "I have an idea though"

"You do huh?" Lucas replied as Brooke shut her locker "What is it?"

"Well mom and dad are away for the weekend on business, so Rachel and I are thinking of doing a party after Friday's game. I want you to come of course and maybe if you play your cards right, I might let you stay" Brooke explained winking at him "Whatcha think?"

"I'll be there" Lucas smiled pulling Brooke closer to him

Brooke giggled and then kinked her eye brow. Friday night was going to be a good night and Brooke was excited for it.

Lunch time had already approached. It was an hour before everyone had to go back to their boring classes. Brooke was sitting with the other girls talking about Friday's party after the game. They were planning it and Brooke was trying to listen.

"So the party starts at 8, that gives everyone enough time to get changed for the party" Rachel told the girls

Brooke was trying to pay attention, but it wasn't working. She had just spotted Lucas across the quad with him arm around another girl. She didn't know who the girl was and she didn't really care, all she thought was why Lucas had his arm around her. Brooke was in complete and utter shock, but she didn't want to show it. She didn't know what Lucas was playing at, but all she kept thinking was it isn't happening to her again.

Haley saw Brooke gaze and nudged her while Rachel and Peyton where still talking about the party and what they were going to wear. Brooke then turned her gaze away from Lucas and looked at Haley.

"That's juts Britney, her and Luke dated a while and then she left and now I guess she's back" Haley told Brooke

"Oh right, I remember Lucas telling me about her" Brooke nodded looking back at the two

"Then you know why they broke up" Haley asked

"Yeah she moved away or something" Brooke answered

"Yeah she moved to Cali, but I guess she's back now or she's just visiting" Haley tried to make Brooke feel better

Brooke shook her head "I don't think she's visiting Hales, I think she moved back here expecting everything to go back to the way it was before she left" Brooke told Haley who agreed, but didn't tell Brooke that "I think I'm going to go home girls, I don't feel well" Brooke lied standing up

"Brooke..." Haley begun, but got interrupted by Brooke who was still looking at Lucas and Britney laughing and joking. Britney was so flirting with him.

"I'll see you girls tomorrow" Brooke looked at them "See ya at home Rach"

"Okay well I hope your okay and feel better real soon" Rachel waved as Brooke walked towards her car.

Lucas could see Brooke looking at him now and again and then he saw Haley talking to her too. Lucas didn't know what they were talking about, but he hopes that it's nothing. Lucas then saw Brooke walking towards her car, he wondered where she was going. It was only lunch time. Lucas decided he was going to text Brooke after lunch.

Brooke got home to an empty house. Her parents must have gone to the airport already. Brooke saw a yellow piece of paper stuck to the fridge. She walked up to it and took it from the fridge to read it.

_**Hey Girls, so we've gone to the airport early because we need to sort something out. We love you girls and we'll see you Monday. P.S we left money on both you're bedside cabinets in an envelope. Love you girls. Bye – Mom and Dad**_

Brooke put the note down on the kitchen counter and ran up to her room to find the money. She walked into her room and saw a pink envelope with her name on it she picked it up and sure enough she saw about $2,000 in it which made her eyes go wide, but she smiled. Brooke then heard her phone buzz in her pocket and pulled it out to see she had a text message. It was from Lucas.

_Hey Pretty Girl, I saw you leave school at lunch. I hope everything is okay. Message me back when you get this please – Luke_

Brooke shut the message down and threw her phone on the bed and went back down stairs to get something to eat.

Lucas walked over to the 3 girls who were still sitting at their lunch table even thought Brooke had already left. He stood there for a moment until Haley acknowledged him.

"Is there something you wanted Luke?" Haley asked a little pissed of with Lucas after the talk she just had with Brooke.

"I was just wondering why Brooke went home" Lucas said looking at his bestfriend

"She didn't feel well" Rachel piped up before Haley could say anything else

"Oh right okay, well I'll text her and see how she is" Lucas said as he walked off

"Asshole" Haley scoffed, but no one heard her

Brooke felt a little tired so she decided to go lay down. She walked up stairs and laid on her bed not having a care in the world. She kept getting texts from Lucas , but she never replied to any of them and then she got the odd phone call now and again.

Brooke saw the time and she knew school was over and she expected Rachel to be home soon and she knew she would come and see how she was. Brooke heard a car pull up into the drive and expected it to be Rachel until she heard the door bell ring. Brooke got up off her bed and yawned. She then looked out of the window and saw the red truck she knew all too well. Lucas was here.

The door bell rang again and again. Brooke ran down the stairs and opened the door just looking at him standing there.

"What you doing here?" Brooke asked with her arms crossed along her chest

"I came to see my girlfriend" Lucas answered looking at Brooke

"Yeah well you weren't thinking about me when your arms were around that slutty blond Britney bitch" Brooke spat at him seeing the look on his face

"Brooke Britney is just..." Lucas began, but got cut off by Brooke interrupted him.

"You're ex girlfriend, yeah I know Luke. Haley told me, but that doesn't change the fact you're arm was around her and she was flirting with you" Brooke responded

"She was not flirting with me Brooke, we were just joking around" Lucas defended himself and Britney.

"You're already defending her Luke" Brooke pointed out "I bet you haven't even told her about me"

Lucas had this look on his face and Brooke could see that she was right, he hadn't told Britney about her "Brooke"

"Forget it Luke" Brooke had tears burning in her eyes "I'm not mad Luke, I'm not mad"

"So can I take you to dinner Brooke?" Lucas asked

Brooke shook her head "I'm sorry Luke, but I don't feel well" Brooke lied

"Okay well how about tomorrow if you're feeling better?" Lucas suggested

"I will go out to dinner with you after you tell Britney about me and us" Brooke compromised

"Okay, I'll tell her tomorrow at school" Lucas told Brooke

"Okay then I might just go out for dinner with you" Brooke told him

"Well I'll see you tomorrow at school Pretty Girl" Lucas then turned around got in his car and drove off in his red truck.

Brooke was up early the next day. She wanted to get to school early so she could figure out the cheer routine. Brooke got to school and it was silent. She left a note for her mom, dad and sister saying where she was. Brooke walked into the gym to see Britney doing a routine. Brooke smirked and then carried on walking as she stopped, she put her bag down and watched Britney doing whatever it was she was doing. Britney then stopped and saw Brooke watching her.

"Hey, your Brooke right?" Britney asked "The captain od the cheerleaders"

"That's right" Brooke nodded "And you're Britney the girl who moved to Cali right"

Britney nodded "Yeah that's me"

"Well what you doing here at this time?" Brooke asked looking at the blond girl

"I came to practice for cheer try outs" Britney smiled

"Oh is that so" Brooke scoffed "Well good luck with that since you have to impress me and you're not doing a good job at the moment since you were flirting with my boyfriend yesterday"

Britney looked confused "Who's you rboyfriend?"

"Lucas Scott" Brooke answered "I saw you flirting with him yesterday in the quad, so I'm going to say this as nicely as possible" Brooke walked up to her so they were face to face "Keep you're flirting to yourself and if you do it again I will end you" Brooke then smiled "See you at practice"

Brooke turned around to walk out again "Where you going?"

"To study, as captain I need my grades to be perfect" Brooke smirked as she walked out of the gym slinging her bag over her shoulder

**So what do you guys think? Could please review just so I know if you are reading it or not. I would appreciate it a lot. Thanks. Roch xxx**


	5. You're both back for good right?

**Author Note: Hey guys, I'm really glad that you like the story. So Christmas is coming up and I properly wont update until after boxing day because there's Christmas eve tomorrow and then Christmas day the day after and my Nan's birthday boxing day. So I will be quite busy.**

**I would like this opportunity to wish every one of my readers a Merry Christmas and if I don't update before Christmas a very Happy New Year too. Much love and kisses to you all! Have a good one; eat lots of chocolates, Christmas dinner and mince pies. Open lots of presents and be gracious with whatever your friends or family have gotten you. **

**You're both back for good right?**

School had started and Brooke had finished her assignment for history before the bell signalised lesson time. Brooke walked into her history class and placed her assignment on the teacher's desk. She then walked to her seat and sat down before anyone else turned up. Lucas walked through the classroom door and smiled and Brooke who politely returned his smile "Hey there girlfriend" Lucas leaned in and kissed Brooke's cheek.

"Hey you" Brooke responded

"So you better then now that you can come out for dinner with me tonight?" Lucas asked

"Erm... sure. I have cheer tryouts at lunch, then practice after school. I can do dinner after that" Brooke told him

"Yeah okay baby, I can do that. I have practice so how about you wait for me after practice and we'll do something then" Lucas asked his girlfriend who nodded and smiled

"Done" Brooke said leaning in and kissing him "Oh and I saw Britney earlier and told her about me and you"

"You did" Lucas questioned

"Yeah" Brooke nodded "So I will now go to dinner with you that was the deal"

"No the deal was I tell her then you agree to go for dinner with me" Lucas stated

"What does it matter? Britney knows about us now, I don't see what you're point is" Brooke pulled away from Lucas.

"The point is" Lucas looked at Brooke "You said I had to tell her, but you took it upon you're self and told her yourself"

"Whatever Luke, I can't be arsed to argue about this. It's stupid" Lucas then stood up and walked to his seat when the teacher walked in and started the class.

After class Brooke walked to her locker she had a free period and decided she would go home for the hour and then head back to school. Brooke walked towards her locker when she heard her name being called. She looked behind and saw Lucas running after her. Brooke sighed and then carried on walking to her locker.

"Brooke, Brooke" Lucas called after his girlfriend

Lucas stopped as he got to Brooke's locker "What is it you want Luke?" Brooke asked

"I don't want to fight over this thing about Britney" Lucas told Brooke who nodded

"Yeah me either, but the thought of you defending her is insulting" Brooke put her books into her locker the shit it turning around and walking off.

"Brooke baby, where you going?" Lucas asked

"I have free period and so do you remember" Brooke asked in a duh tone "I was going to ask if you wanted to come back to mine since we would have the whole house to ourselves, but change of plan"

"I'm sorry for what I was saying in class Brooke" Lucas said with his puppy dog eyes and his pouting lip

"Yeah okay whatever" Brooke shrugged "But if you want to defend that slutty blond headed bitch, then go and spend this hour with her" and with that Brooke walked off towards the car park leaving a very frustrated Lucas standing the in hall way.

Brooke got into her car and sat there for a little while. She wanted to put her car into gear and drive off to somewhere without Britney and Lucas being there. Brooke looked in the mirror and fixed up her makeup and little bit. Brooke was about to drive off when she hear a knock at her window. She thought it was Lucas so she winds down her window down and was shocked when she saw who it was. Brooke got out of her car and flung her arms around his neck. She jumped into his arms and hugged him tight.

"OMFG" Brooke squealed as she wrapped her legs and arms around him "Julian what you doing here?"

"I just transferred back from Cali. I loved it out there, but not as much as I loves being near you. I know I was gone a year, but I hope we can still be friends Davis" Julian responded as Brooke pulled away.

"So you're staying?"Brooke questioned not wanting to get close in case he left again

"Yeah I'm staying sweetness" Julian smiled down at Brooke

"In that case Baker we can be friends" Brooke smiled hugging him again

They pulled part and Brooke was just stunned that her former boyfriend was standing in front of her. He was there in the flesh and he wasn't leaving.

Lucas walked into the library frustrated with the whole Brooke and Britney thing. Yeah he knows he should have told Britney about them and he should have not defended her like he did, but that didn't mean he wants or still loves Britney in anyway. He thought of her like a friend and if that ruins his relationship then he was going to fight for Brooke and if that meant not being friends with Britney then so be it.

"Luke" Lucas turned around and saw Haley walking towards him "Where's Brooke?"

Lucas went to speak when he saw Brooke with some guy walking up behind her. Lucas suddenly went into shock wondering what this was all about and Haley also felt alert when she saw Lucas tense up a bit "She's there" Luca muttered "With some guy"

Brooke walked up to them all smiles "Did I hear my name?" Brooke stopped at Haley and looked up at her still very boyfriend

"Yep" Haley broke the tension "I was looking for you and bumped into Luke"

"Well here I am" Brooke smiled "I was going home, but then I bumped into Julian here" Brooke looked at the guy standing next to her "Julian this is Haley James one of my bestfriends and this is Lucas Scott the star basketball player alongside his brother Nathan Scott who is Haley's boyfriend" Brooke introduced

"Hey" Julian smiled at the two in front of him

Lucas stood there shocked. Brooke has just introduced him to this Julian guy as Lucas Scott. Yeah he knows that's his name and everything, but why tell him that his the star of the basketball team and not her boyfriend which he is right?

"I have to go" Lucas spoke up "See you later Hales" Lucas walked away without saying bye to either Brooke or the new guy Julian. Brooke turned around and watched her so call boyfriend walk away without saying anything to her.

Lunch had come and Brooke still hadn't seen or talked to Lucas since that morning. She couldn't help, but think he was avoiding her for some strange reason. Brooke grabbed her lunch and head to the gym where she would meet the girl so they could start these cheer tryouts for the two empty places on the squad. Brooke walked into the gym with 20 minutes still free before the try outs started. She saw her sister, Peyton and Haley sitting at the table, and then she saw Lucas shooting hoops and her mind went blank for a moment and fire appeared in her eyes. She was so mad at him for treating her like he did and for being so damn rude.

"Oi Scott" Brooke shouted as she put down her bag down and headed over to the blond. Lucas turned round and saw Brooke coming. He sighed and turned back around as the other girls looked at them in worry to what was going to happen next "What the hell was that all about earlier? Am I not your fucking girlfriend Lucas? Do not treat me like property because I will leave your ass on the curb" Brooke said in anger as she approached him.

"Well I'm sorry if I didn't say by to my girlfriend after she turned up with another guy acting like it was nothing" Lucas started of sarcastically and then got serious

"You are kidding me right?" When Brooke saw Lucas just look at her she smirked shaking her head in disbelieve "Julian is my ex boyfriend Lucas, where just friends. For god sake I am not going to explain everything I do to you" Brooke was so angry with him right now "It's not like we were flirting in front of you like Britney was with you. Damn you Lucas Scott for pissing me off rawly"

"Well how was I meant to know he was your ex and now you're just friends?" Lucas asked

"You didn't stay long enough for me to tell you Luke" Brooke sighed "Or you could have just asked me instead of assuming things" Brooke looked at him and she was now just drained from the fighting "You know assuming makes an ass out of you and me" Lucas smiled at her and then waited for her response that he never got.

"I have to go Luke" Brooke said backing away from him "I some serious cheer tryouts I need to deal with so I'll talk to you later or something" Lucas nodded and then Brooke walked away back over to the other girls who looked at her with weak smiles.

Brooke, Rachel, Peyton and Haley watched the girls come in and out. Doing their routines and then trying to do a double back flip or a single handed flip. Brooke was beginning to get really frustrated. They had three girls left to try out and Brooke wasn't looking forward to one of them being Britney, but she was dealing with it.

"NEXT" Brooke shouted out and Britney walked in

"Hi, my name is Britney and this is my routine to show you I deserve one of the spots on your squad" Britney said as innocent as possible

"Bitch" Brooke coughed and Rachel laughed

"You may start" Rachel told the blond who still had a smile plastered on her face.

Britney was pretty good and Brooke hated to admit that. She done every stunt that they threw at her after she had finished her floor routine. Brooke nodded at her and then she left the gym. Brooke turned to the other girls "She was good huh?" Brooke really hated saying that.

The 3 girls nodded and Brooke huffed "I was scared of that" Brooke said more to herself then the girls "NEXT" Brooke called out and in walked another girl. She was brunette and cute. She had a side fringed and looked like a shy girl. Brooke smiled at her and the girl smiled back.

"Hi I'm Hanna Lovell. I've always wanted to be a cheerleader. I love you cheer and I would love to be a part of your cheer squad" Hanna told the girls who smiled at her.

"You may start Hanna" Brooke then realised who this girls was "OMG your the waitress at that little Indian restaurant me and Luke went too" Hanna nodded sheepishly "Cool"

"You can start now Hanna" Rachel told the girl again after Brooke and Hanna did her routine which was flawless better then Britney's. Brooke knew she was going to put Hanna on the squad before they dismissed her.

Brooke turned to Rachel and smiled "She is defiantly in" and the girls nodded "Totally"

"NEXT" Haley shouted this time. The girl walked into the gym and Brooke's eyes winded and so did Rachel's.

"OMG Millie" Brooke got up and flung her arms around her neck "You're back too"

"Of course Brookie" Millie laughed as they pulled apart "Rachel" Millie went and hugged the girl she thought as a sister.

"You are staying for good too?" Brooke asked

"Yep" Millie nodded

"Mils this is Peyton and Haley" Brooke introduced

"Hi" Millie waved at them and they waved back

"So you want to be a cheerleader again?" Brooke smiled and Millie nodded

"Yeah of course Brookie. I missed you guys loads and when we were back home we had fun as the hottest bitches in sight" Millie laughed at her little comment

"That we did and since you were once a cheerleader you are on the team" Brooke assured her bestfriend from home.

"Cool" Rachel and Millie agreed.

"So does that mean we putting Britney and Hanna on the squad too Brooke?" Peyton asked curiously

Brooke nodded yes and then the five girls left the gym and headed to the quad for the rest of their lunch talking and joking with Millie. Brooke was glad Mils was back, she missed this girls loads and now they were back to being the hottest girls in sight.

**So what do you guys think? Could please review just so I know if you are reading it or not. I would appreciate it a lot. Thanks. Roch xxx**


	6. I think i'm falling!

**Author Note: So I hope everyone had a good Christmas because I know I did. I hope everyone got what they asked for and more. The last chapter was my Christmas present to you and this chapter is my New Year present for you. It's my birthday in 2 days and I properly won't update until The New Year. **

**I hope everyone has a great New Year and a good beginning to 2012. Love you all. **

**I think I'm falling!**

Brooke walked through the quad when school finished. Brooke was still upset about what happened between her and Lucas; she hadn't spoken to him since the cheer try outs. All that Brooke wanted to do is go home and relax, she was drained from all the arguing her and Lucas have been doing since Britney came to the school. Brooke knew tomorrow would be a more stressful day because she had to tell Britney and Hanna that there on the squad which means she will be spending a lot more time with Britney.

Brooke got home soon after she left the school and went straight to her room. Her parents have been gone for about two days now and Brooke misses them more every day. She sat on her bed and threw her bag across the room now thinking about Lucas all over again. Brooke didn't know what was happening, but she just felt so safe with Lucas and she wished she wasn't feeling this way yet, but it was too late. She might be falling in love with him and not realising it.

"Brooke" Brooke heard her name being spoken through the house "Brooke you home"

Brooke stood up and walked to her balcony. She opened the door and walked out into the cold air. It felt good on her face. She liked it. She heard Rachel call her name, but she never answered because she wanted to be left alone. Brooke then heard her bedroom door open and in walked her annoying sister.

"Did you not hear me call your god damn name Brooke?" Rachel asked sitting on Brooke's bed.

"I hear you Rach, I just choose not to answer" Brooke told her sister and turned to look at the view of the ocean.

"Well that was rude" Rachel spoke in shock of Brooke's attitude

"Yeah well what do you want?" Brooke asked

"I was just going to ask if you want to come out with the girls tonight." Rachel responded

"Yeah okay I'll come since I don't know if I have a boyfriend anymore" Brooke walked back into her room and shut the balcony doors.

"What's up with you and the blond Scott anyway?" Rachel questioned

"I don't want to talk about it" Brooke replied building her wall back up

"Okay Brookie, well I'm going to go get ready. Were leaving in an hour" Rachel skipped out of Brooke's room.

"Rach" Brooke called out to her sister

"Yeah Brookie" Rachel stopped at the door

"I'm sorry about earlier, I love you to pieces and you mean everything to me" Brooke smiled at her sister.

"It's okay Brookie, I love you too and you defiantly mean everything to me too" Rachel the left the room and they both decided to get ready before going out.

Lucas was sitting at the river court. He went there after school. He saw Brooke walk across the quad and debated whether to walk up to Brooke or not and then he decided against it, so he ended up at river court instead. Lucas heard someone coming up behind him and then he heard there voice "Hey Luke" Lucas turned around to see Nathan standing behind him.

"Hi Nate" Lucas whispered

"So what you doing here?" Nathan asked seeing the look on Lucas's face.

"I don't know, I just ended up here" Lucas answered

"Well how are things with you and Brooke?" Nathan asked

"Not good at the moment. I have no idea whether I have a girlfriend or not at this point Nate" Lucas was completely honest he didn't know what he and Brooke were anymore.

"Okay well how about you come out with us guys tonight and have some fun" Nathan asked

"Yeah okay Nate, I'll go home and get ready and meet you at mine in an hour yeah" Lucas nodded and stood up.

"Okay bro, see you in an hour" With that they both headed home to get ready.

Brooke was just pining her hair up with her butterfly hairclips while Rachel was doing her makeup. Brooke walked out of her room when she heard the door bell ring. She skipped down the stairs and too the door. Peyton and Haley were stood their all dressed up just like Brooke. Rachel walked down the stairs as the two girls walked into the house.

"So we ready to go girls?" Rachel asked as she reached the last step

"Yep" All three girls nodded.

"Okay, so we have money, fake id and keys Brooke?" Rachel asked checking off the list

Brooke nodded "Yeah got them in my purse"

"Good" Rachel smiled

"Where we going?" Brooke asked "Who wants a drink to start the night off?" Brooke walked into the bar and grabbed a bottle of vodka "Vodka shots" Brooke shouted and the girls shouted back.

"HELL YEAH" the girls followed Brooke into the bar and took the shot and all four girls gulped it down scrunching up their faces afterwards.

"I was thinking we could go to that new bar down town, the new one Twist. I heard it's mean to be the best club around" Rachel answered Brooke's earlier question "To get out of Tree Hill for bit"

"Sounds awesome" All three girls nodded in agreement

"I booked a cab to be here in 5 minutes" Peyton called out from the back garden

"Awesome lets go have some god damn fun" Brooke took another shot before putting the bottle back in its place and headed out when the cab arrived.

Lucas was dressed in a blue button shirt with dark black jeans and a jean jacket. He had one smart dressed shoes and spiked his hair like he normally has it. He sprayed himself with aftershave and looked his self in the mirror. Lucas heard a knock from the side door and went to open it. Nathan stood there with skills, Jake and Owen from the basketball team.

"Hey guys" Lucas smiled at them as he let them in. His mom and Keith had gone for a romantic week at Paris. So Lucas had the house to himself, he just wished Brooke wasn't mad at him because then they could have a whole house to themselves.

"You ready Luke?" Nathan asked

Lucas nodded "Yep, I've got my wallet, my door keys and my fake id. I'm set to go"

"Cool man" Nathan smiled

"So where we going?" Lucas asked looking at himself in the mirror one last time.

"We were thinking we could go to that new club down town out of tree hill" Nathan told his brother.

"Oh right, you mean Twist?" Lucas heard about it from school. It's meant to be the best club around

"Yep that's the one" Nathan nodded "Let's go boys" they heard the cab outside and headed out.

Brooke, Rachel, Peyton and Haley got to the club. There was a massive line outside all the way down the street. Brooke didn't want to wait in line and neither did Rachel. So they walked up to the front and Rachel whispered something into the guy's ear and he opened the rope for us four to go in and it was awesome. The music was fantastic; the bar was lit up with different colours. I grabbed a wrist band from the lady we had to pass and put it on. It was a lit up pink glow in the dark wristband and I loved it.

"This is fricking awesome" Brooke shouted over the music to the girls

They all nodded and smile in agreement. Peyton grabbed a booth that was free. It was perfect. She got the booth near to the bathroom and bar, which we loved because we didn't have to go far for both also the dance floor was deserted. Brooke got up and began to dance in the middle of the dance floor. Rachel, Haley and Peyton watched and cheered her on. She was moving her body in a way which was making the guys gawp at her with their eyes out of their fricking heads. Rachel loved Brooke like this, letting her hair down and not up tight. The best part was that Brooke and Rachel don't get hang over's no matter how much they drink.

Lucas walked into the club with the guys behind him. They didn't have to wait long either since Owen's friend's dad owns the place. As Lucas walked in he saw a group of guys standing in a circle around the dance floor. He went to see what they were looking at and too his surprise he saw Brooke dancing. He looked up and saw Rachel, Haley and Peyton sitting in the booth by the bar. Lucas pulled back as the guys were cheering his meant to be girlfriend on.

"You okay man?" Skills asked as they approached Lucas at the bar

"Yeah I'm fine" Lucas gulped his beer down and then stood up

"Where you going man?" Nathan asked

"I'm going to go and dance with my meant to be girlfriend since she's already grinding her body up and down the dance floor" Lucas said as he walked back into the crowd where the guys where looking still.

Lucas walked through them and got behind Brooke. He took her drink she had in her hand and gave it to some guy who looked on. Lucas put on hand on her hip and the other hand on her belly. He began to grind up against her and she done the same until he realised she wasn't alone on the dance floor anymore.

Haley see's Lucas walk onto the dance floor with Brooke. She nudges Rachel and Peyton and pointed to the dance floor. Rachel grasped and so did Peyton. Rachel took a swing of her drink and then looked at the two girls.

"So our plan didn't go as we thought it would?" Rachel spoke first

"I guess not, but I didn't think they would find each other like that" Haley sighed "We should have stopped her instead of cheer her on" Haley then laughed "Maybe this isn't a bad thing"

"Oh really?" Peyton raised one eye brow "I don't think Brooke is going to be happy about that" Peyton nodded towards Lucas grinding up against Brooke.

"We'll just have to wait and see" Rachel and the other girls looked on as Brooke turned around.

Brooke turned around when she realised her drink had gone and hands were touching her. She was just dancing happily and then someone came and ruined it. Brooke wasn't happy with that. She looked up at the blond who is meant to be her boyfriend. Brooke pulled away from him and walked into the crowd not saying a word. Everyone turned from Brooke and went back to what they were doing before she was dancing.

Lucas followed Brooke to the bar where she went to get another drink. She didn't say anything to him when he sat on the stool next to her. Brooke ordered her drink and just sat there. She should have known better, her friends set all this up. Brooke didn't want to go back to the booth because she didn't know if she should be mad at them for doing this or happy they did it for them. So instead Brooke just stood there and drank her drink not saying a word to Lucas who sipped on his bear he ordered.

"I'm gonna go home" Brooke jumped down from the stool and walked over to the booth so she could grab her bag. Lucas followed her as he saw his brother and the boys sitting at the booth with the girls.

Rachel saw Brooke walked from the dance floor over to the bar. She knew her sister wasn't happy anymore. Rachel was regretting to setting this thing up. Rachel watched her sister at the bar and then she saw Brooke walking towards her with Lucas following behind her. Brooke didn't look happy and Rachel felt guilty because of it.

"Hey sis" Rachel fake smiled as Owen was sat next to her

"I'm going home" Brooke stated "Just came to get my bag. I'm going to call a cab" Brooke grabbed her bag and looked at Rachel "I can't believe you seriously done this to me"

"Brooke wait" Rachel called out and Brooke stopped "You don't have to go; you and Lucas could make up now and then everything will be fine"

"You don't understand anything" Brooke told her sister

"Brooke please talk to me" Lucas piped in

"Fine okay, you have 5 minutes out back" Brooke looked around the table and saw everyone looking at them "Let's go then" Brooke walked out to the smoking area with Lucas behind her.

Everyone at the table was silent. It was crazy at how mad Brooke would get because of this. Yeah everyone butted in, but they cared and Brooke just wasn't having any of it and they knew where she was coming from. They shouldn't have set the whole thing up.

"I told you Brooke wouldn't be happy about this" Peyton spoke up "We shouldn't have got involved guys. I feel really bad about all this being our fault"

"Yeah okay Peyt, so you warned us" Haley piped in "It's done now and maybe for the better"

"I doubt that. Brooke can hold grudges for years. She hasn't talked to Alex or Chris since they both screwed her over" Rachel sounded even more regretful for what they all did.

Brooke stood at the wall in the back garden. Lucas stood in front of her and sighed. He didn't know what to do. All he knew is that he wants to be with the girl standing in front of him. He saw the tears burning in her eyes and he hated that he is the reason for them even if they down fall from her eyes tonight. Lucas stepped closer to Brooke and she turned to face him when she felt his hot breath on her face.

"I don't want to lose you Brooke" Lucas started "I'm sorry for what I did and I was wrong for not telling Britney and for defending her in class when clearly you were in the right. I see now that you told her because you saw her before I did and I shouldn't have acted like I did. I know now that it didn't matter what one of us told her she knows now and that's all that matter's right?"

Brooke listened to the blue eyed blond standing in front of her. Brooke wanted to kiss him so much. She missed him loads and even though she was mad at Rachel and everyone else for butting in, they did a good job this time. I still didn't say anything. I didn't know what to do or say. I wanted to kiss him, but then I wanted to stay mad at him for some reason I don't know.

"Brooke baby please something" Lucas looked at me "Pretty girl please"

I loved him pleading for my forgiveness and he had my forgiveness I just didn't want him to think he could fuck me over and get away with it.

"I understand Luke" I finally spoke to him "You're sorry and you don't want to lose me" Lucas nodded and gave me a small smile "I accept your apology Luke" Lucas's smile grew wider and her pulled me into a hug which I returned.

"I missed you" He whispered in my ear and the we pulled away. He was just inches from her face now. Brooke wanted to kiss him, but she also didn't want to be the one to go in first so she waited and then Lucas's lips crashed onto hers and in that moment Brooke felt safe all over again. Butterflies fluttered in her belly. Brooke thinks' she was falling in love with the blue eyed blond that had his tongue in my mouth right now. Something was changing and Brooke didn't know if she liked it or if she didn't. Brooke didn't know if it would make or break her and Lucas, but right at that second Brooke really didn't care. Brooke was just happy she had her boyfriend back.

**So what do you guys think? Could please review just so I know if you are reading it or not. I would appreciate it a lot. Thanks. Roch xxx**


	7. You're My Pretty Girl

**Author Note: I hope you all had a good New Year. I know I did lol. I'm really sorry it took me so long to write this and I already decided that I may do a squeal depending how I finish this story. I know it's only the 7****th**** chapter, but I so can't wait to write the squeal as well as this story.**

**Welcome to 2012 and I hope this year brings everyone happiness. **

**You're My Pretty Girl**

Brooke woke the next day when the sunlight hit her face as it seeped through her curtain. She stretched her arms as her eyes fluttered open from the amazing sleep she had just woke from. Brooke gave a massive yawn signalising she was officially awake. Brooke shot up and then looked down when she felt someone moving around under the covers. Brooke then looked down at herself and noticed she was naked; she pulled the covers close to her body and looked down beside her. Brooke pulled the cover and saw Lucas lying there sleeping. Wow they actually slept together. They must have if they were both naked in the same bed. Brooke didn't know what to do, she was glad her and Lucas got back together, but sleeping together so soon scared her. Brooke slowly got out of the bed and looked around. She wasn't at home so she must be at Lucas's house in his bed. Brooke slowly began putting her clothes on not wanting to wake Lucas.

Brooke found a piece of paper on Lucas's beside table and grabbed it. She scribbled on it and then left out his bed side door. Her feet were still hurting from her shoes she wore last night. She took them off again and started to walk home. When Brooke got home she ran up the stairs and into her room jumping onto her bed. She looked at the clock and then shot back up again. She had to get ready for school or she'll be late. She thought maybe she shouldn't have gone out last night and then she would have ended up in Lucas's bed. Brooke went and had a shower before she got ready for school.

Lucas woke as his alarm went off. He spread his hand around his bed. He expected to feel Brooke in his bed and when he didn't he leaned up and looked around his room. Since his mom wasn't home he got up and pulled on his boxers and pulled on a pair of joggers. He stood up and walked through the house, but Brooke was nowhere to be seen. Lucas then walked back into his room when he noticed a note taped to his mirror. He took it from the mirror and read it.

_Broody Boy_

_I went home to get changed. I didn't want to wake you. I don't know what we did last night and I don't know if it was the right thing. I guess I'll see you at school or something and please don't feel bad._

_Brooke_

Lucas screwed the piece of paper up and went to get ready for school. He couldn't believe Brooke would just go leaving a stupid note. He thought everything was okay after he kissed her last night. What he didn't know was that it would come bite him in the ass or maybe he read too much into Brooke leaving him the note after going without a goodbye. Lucas went to have a shower and get dress for school he thought he would just ask her when he sees her.

Brooke didn't see Rachel when she got home so she just figured that Rachel left already to grab a coffee with the girls or something. Brooke saw a voicemail on the answer machine. It hadn't been played so she was guessing Rachel maybe didn't come home last night or she did then left again. Brooke pressed play and listened. It was from her parents.

_Hey girls there is a slight problem and we hope you don't feel hurt or sad about it, but dad and I have to stay in Cali for a few more days. We'll be coming home Monday instead of Friday. See you girls then and don't forget we love you loads. _

Brooke huffed then deleted the message and left for school. Brooke pulled up in her regular spot seeing Rachel with the girls laughing and joking. Brooke was over the whole I hate you for meddling thing since her and Lucas were meant to be back together or something. What Brooke couldn't understand was that she was happy last night and then she saw the scene this morning and everything changed again and she didn't know why she felt like she did. Brooke looked in her rare view mirror and sighed checking her makeup was alright. Instead of getting out the car she just stayed there feeling safe.

Lucas pulled up in the space opposite Brooke's car. He saw her sitting there looking alone and afraid. He didn't understand what was going on. He thought they were happy last night when they kissed, but then she just left this morning leaving him some stupid note. Even though he had only known Brooke for a year he still couldn't read her mind like he could when he dated Britney. Brooke was different though, well to him she was anyway. Lucas turned his engine off and got out the car. He walked up to Brooke's car and knocked on the window.

Brooke was sitting in her car when she heard a faint knock on her window. Brooke looked up and saw Lucas standing there smiling at her. She gave him a weak smile. She then looked ahead and saw Rachel, Peyton, Haley, Jake, Nathan and Owen watching them then Brooke remembered last night and this morning. Was it wrong sleeping with him? Was it wrong kissing him? Did the kiss mean anything? Was the sex a mistake? Brooke just didn't know anymore and that was killing her. She just wanted things to be simple like before. Brooke opened the door of her car getting out grabbing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder as she shut the door.

"Hi Luke" Brooke walked pass him knowing he would follow her

"Hey Brooke, so about this morning" Lucas started "You left pretty quick"

"I left you a note" Brooke stated as she walked pass the six people who were in on the little thing last night.

"Yeah I know I got it" Lucas told her

"Okay then what's the problem?" Brooke asked knowing exactly what Lucas was getting too.

"Why did you leave without saying goodbye?" Lucas questioned

"I told you in the note" Brooke stopped and her locker and Lucas stopped facing her "You were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you"

"If that's the truth then why do I feel like you're lying to me?" Lucas didn't know what Brooke was thinking, he couldn't tell and he hated that.

"I don't know Luke, but maybe because you want me to be lying" Brooke put her combination into her locker and opened it.

"Brooke we kissed last night and you seemed happy about it and then you wake up and leave my house leaving me a stupid note" Lucas was beginning to get frustrated "Why?"

"We didn't just kiss Luke" Brooke turned to face him "We had sex" Brooke whispered

"Yeah and it was the best I've ever had" Lucas smiled and Brooke had to stop herself from smiling too.

"Lucas you don't get it. I had sex with you" Brooke was still whispering not wanting anyone to hear.

"Brooke I don't see the problem" Lucas shrugged

"You took my virginity Luke and you didn't even know it because I didn't tell you and I didn't tell you because I didn't think it would get that far yet, but now I'm no longer a virgin" Brooke explained still whispering "So I'm sorry if I fled the scene this morning before waking you" Brooke shut her locker and walked round Lucas to class.

Brooke has been trying to avoid Lucas all day since there encounter at her locker. If she saw him coming she would walk in the other direction and Lucas begun to learn she was avoiding him. Saturday was the big game for Tree Hill Ravens; they were playing against Charleston academy which happened to be Rachel's and Brooke's old town and school. Brooke was captain of the Charleston cheerleaders which made Brooke want to kick there asses at the cheer off at half time since she found out Claire Young the slut who slept with Alex Brooke's ex boyfriend became head cheerleader after Brooke left.

Brooke decided to call emergency cheer practices so they were double ready for the game on Saturday. The game was in Charleston so they would be riding down there for the weekend coming back Sunday night. Brooke knew there was a chance she could see old flames, but that didn't matter she was over it all.

Brooke walked into the gym where the cheerleaders were waiting for her. As usual Brooke was late. Lunch time came pretty fast like always and Brooke had to whip the girls into a good routine to beat Claire Young and her posy. Brooke walked in with her bag slung over her shoulder. She out her bag down and stood in front of the girls who were standing in line "Right girls we need to win the cheer off Saturday, so follow me"

Everyone watched Brooke do the routine once before they started to learn the new moves she had put in after knowing who they were facing. Brooke took Hanna and Britney to one side and started off slow with them so they didn't feel too much stress with getting it right. Once Britney and Hanna got the steps they all joined back together again and were doing the routine "Who has a free period next lesson?" every girl out there hand up and Brooke smiled "Brilliant, we can practice longer girls" the girls smiled at Brooke and went back to doing the routine.

The double door opened and in walked the basketball team. They ran over to the other side of the gym. Whitey didn't enter the gym yet so they were just chatting while the cheer squad where practicing. Lucas looked over at Brooke while Nathan was talking to him. Lucas wasn't really listening to Nathan speaking; he was just staring at the brunette he cared deeply for maybe even falling for.

"So that's when I told Haley I didn't want that colour in our front room" Nathan ranted and then noticed Lucas wasn't listening so he nudged his brother who finally came out of his stare.

"Ouch" Lucas rubbed his arm

"So what's going on with you and Brooke?" Nathan asked nodding to Brooke

Lucas looked back at Brooke and watched her showing the new girls a dance move. He saw her smiling and notice she was truly happy when she was cheering with the squad. Nathan nudged Lucas again and he looked back at his brother "In don't know Nate"

"Well I saw you and her share that kiss last night when I came to see where you two went" Nathan smiled "Then I saw you two walk off hand in hand so I said nothing"

"Yeah we shared a kiss last night and I thought everything was okay again. She seemed happy, but then this morning she fled from my room and now she's avoiding me" I responded

"Wait she stayed the night?" Nathan smirked and Lucas nodded

"Yeah we kind of" Lucas moved closer so he could whisper "We had sex"

"Oh I see" Nathan didn't know why Lucas was whispering, but he whispered back "Did you talk to her about it" Lucas nodded again.

"Yeah at her locker and she told me something I feel really bad about now" Lucas explained

"Okay well how about you try again" Nathan suggested as whitey walked in and told them to do suicides.

Brooke glanced at Lucas everyone once and while when he was running up and down the court. She knew as soon as she woke up naked that they had sex and it scared her. She was no longer a virgin. She knew it wasn't Lucas's thought because he didn't know, she never told him. Yeah she felt butterflies in her belly when they kissed last night and yeah when she woke up she was happy to be with Lucas in a bed until she saw she was naked and yeah Brooke missed Lucas just as much as he missed her. Brooke looked back at her squad and decided to give them a break for a little bit "Take 10 girls" the girls were grateful and smiled taking the beak they all deserved.

Rachel walked over to Brooke. She hadn't seen or talked to Brooke since last night. Brooke was sitting on the bench thinking and watching Lucas practice for Saturday's game. Rachel sat beside her and took a swig from her drink "So what happened with you two last night. I heard form Nathan that you two kissed at the club and then you walked off hand in hand, but what happened after that?"

So Nathan saw them kissing. Wow that didn't surprise her at all.

"We had sex" Brooke spoke honestly

"Oh Brookie that's why you look so hopeless" Rachel pulled her sister into a tight hug "At least it was with Luke and not some random guy"

Brooke didn't think of it like that. She nodded and then looked at her sister "Rach I woke up naked in his bed this morning. I freaked and left without saying bye. I left him a god damn note and now I feel bad because he didn't know I was virgin because I never told him" Brooke ranted with tears burning her eyes

"Maybe if you tell him all this and more then it could all be okay" Rachel tried to assure me

"I don't know Rach" Brooke shrugged

"Well just talk to him about it all" Rachel suggested again

"I don't know if I can do that. Maybe the kiss meant nothing. Maybe the sex was a mistake" Brooke didn't know if she was trying to convince herself or Rachel.

"I don't believe that Brooke" Rachel stood up "And I don't think you do either" Rachel then walked over to Peyton and Haley.

It was Hanna's first day as a cheerleader and she loved it. She was becoming popular already. Guys couldn't keep their eyes of her and she had about 10 guys' numbers given to her before lunch. Hanna was talking to some of the girls when she looked behind her she saw Julian looking at her. Hanna smiled at him and then winked which sent shivers down his spine. Hanna turned her head back to the girls she was talking to. This didn't go unnoticed by Brooke who smiled.

Brooke walked up to Hanna and taped her on the shoulder. Hanna turned around and looked up at Brooke with a smile plastered on her face "Can I talk to you for a second?" Hanna nodded and walked with Brooke to the corner by the gym storage cupboard "So I saw you and Julian eye locking just now"

"Oh that's his name" Hanna smiled wider "He is cute"

"Yeah he sure is. I should know I used to date him" Brooke nodded smiling down at Hanna.

"Oh I'm so sorry Brooke I dint mean to step on your toes" Hanna suddenly looked scared and worried.

"Oh Hanna you're not stepping on my toes honey. If you like him go for it. I was just going to say he is a real nice guy and lovable" Brooke assured the brunette who smiled back at her "Your popular now and if you dated a basketball player your popularity would increase which is a good thing" Hanna nodded

"I understand Brooke"

"Good" Brooke then turned around and walked back over to the squad with Hanna following "Okay girls back to practice"

Brooke was standing at her locker as the school day came to an end. Brooke was collecting her necessary book's she needed. Lucas walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist. Brooke turned around and looked at Lucas pulling away from him a little "Hey Luke"

"Why you pulling away from me Brooke?" Lucas asked feeling hurt

"I don't mean to" Brooke sighed closing her locker

"So what are we?" Lucas just got straight to the point wanting to know

"Luke I felt butterflies when you kissed me last night. I wanted to kiss you for a long time and when you kissed me I felt everything melt away and then we slept together and I freaked out. I left because I freaked" Brooke told him "I wanted to be so much more, but sleeping with you so soon just makes me look like a slut and I don't want to look like that"

"You don't Brooke. I would never think of you as a slut. You're my pretty girl and I care deeply for you. I just wish you would let me hold you and kiss you whenever I wanted and hold you close" Lucas responded seeing the tears burn in Brooke's eyes.

Brooke tried to blink away the tears, but it was too late. A tear rolled down her face and onto the floor. It was so quiet you could hear the tear ping on the floor. Brooke looked back up at Lucas and smiled at him which made him smile too "I'm your pretty girl huh?" Brooke giggled as Lucas nodded.

"Always" Lucas smiled as he cupped her face and leaned in as their lips crashed together "You know I didn't mean to take your innocence" Lucas said as they pulled apart.

"I know Luke, I'm just glad it was with someone who cares about me and who I care about too" Brooke then flung her arms around his neck and he held her tight not wanting to ever let her go again.

**So what do you guys think? Could please review just so I know if you are reading it or not. I would appreciate it a lot. Thanks. Roch xxx**


	8. You lied to me!

**Author Note: I just couldn't wait to get this chapter up lol. I don't know how many of you are still reading this, but if you are can you please review for me so I know, I'm not writing this for nothing. Thanks**

**Welcome to 2012 and I hope this year brings everyone happiness. **

**You lied to me!**

Brooke was sitting in the living room with a cushion wrapped in her arms. She was watching Mean Girls by herself as Rachel hadn't got home from school yet. It had been 4 hours since Brooke and Lucas had officially got back together. Brooke brought her drink to her lips and took a gulp and then put it back on the table beside the couch. The film was coming to an end when Brooke heard the door bell ring. She looked at the time that read 7:00pm. She wasn't expecting anyone so she had no idea who it could be until she looked out of the window and saw him standing there the blond boy she hated. Brooke opened the door and he looked at her. Brooke put her hands on her hips and glared at him not knowing what to say or do.

"What are you doing here Chris?" Brooke sighed "And how did you find me?"

"I goggled your family name and it gave me this address, so I came here to see you" Chris responded

"Yeah well you should leave" Brooke stated

"But I came to see you, I wanted to see you" Chris repeated and Brooke just didn't care

"But I don't want to see you, now if you don't mind I'm going to go back and watch my film because I want to and then I'm going to call my boyfriend and say goodnight and then I'm going to go to bed and forget you ever came here" Brooke told him slowly "Now go" Brooke went to close then door until Chris stopped her. He stepped towards her and there leane din to kiss her. Their lips clashed together for a second and then Brooke pushed him off "Get off me Chris" I then shut the door this time he didn't have the chance to stop the door.

Lucas stood there shocked. Had he just seen right. Did he just see his girlfriend and some guy kiss on the porch? He couldn't believe Brooke would do this to him after everything they have been through and what it took for them to get back together just 4 hours ago and now he just saw his girlfriend kissing someone else. Lucas stood there and then left without seeing anything else.

Brooke saw back on the couch and watched the rest of the film. Once it finished she walked to her room and picked up her phone scrolling down to Lucas's number and pressed call. The phone rang a couple of times and then Lucas cut it off which confused Brooke so she tried again, but this time it went straight to voice mail. Brooke didn't bother to leave him a message so she just left it and laid in bed for a little.

Lucas was in his room lying in his bed when he felt his phone buzz. Lucas picked it up and saw 'Pretty Girl' flash. He shook his head and then pressed end call. He didn't want to talk to her right now. Then he heard his phone buzz again and saw 'Pretty Girl' flash again. He just ignored it this time and let it go to voice mail. All that kept on his mind was Brooke kissing that dude he has never seen before. Lucas just laid there for a little longer and then he fell off to sleep.

Brooke woke by the sound of her phone ringing. She looked at the call id and saw it was Haley. Brooke answered the phone and heard Haley talking to her "Hey Brooke"

"Hi Hales, what's wrong?" Brooke asked

"Rachel called me, she said to call you and tell you that she's staying with Peyton tonight and she'll see you tomorrow at school" Haley responded

"Okay thanks Hales" Brooke said "Bye Hales"

"Bye Brookie and I'll see you tomorrow" Haley hung up the phone and then Brooke looked at the time and saw it was 10:00pm. She drifted off to sleep again.

The light shined through the window of Brooke's room. She awoke when the sun light kissed her face. Brooke pulled back her covers and started to yawn while stretching. Brooke looked at the phone and was disappointed when she saw she didn't get anything from Lucas. Brooke shrugged it off and went to get dressed. She walked into the shower and then got dressed wearing a pink dress with a blue cardigan and her pink wedges. Brooke put her makeup on and headed out to school. Once she entered the school gate she parked in her usual space and stayed there for a minute waiting for Lucas to show up.

Lucas drove into the parking space and looked ahead. He saw Brooke sitting in her car. He wanted to get out and just kissed her, but after last night he didn't know what was going on. He saw Brooke get out the car and headed towards him. He strolled down his window and she stopped "Morning boyfriend, I tried calling you last night, but you cut me off and then it went to voice mail the second time" Brooke told him. Lucas scrolled his window back up and got out the car ignoring Brooke. He walked passed her and over to the guys. Brooke was stood there shocked and confused. Rachel called her over so she walked over to the girls and stood there still looking at Lucas.

"What the hell was that about?" Rachel asked a still very confused Brooke

"I have no idea, but I'm going to find out" Brooke started walking towards Lucas and the guys. She taped him on the shoulder and when he turned around his smiled dropped. Brooke pulled him away from everyone, so they were standing in the middle of the quad. The guys and girls watched as Brooke and Lucas had a verbal fight.

"Let go off me Brooke" Lucas said as he snatched his arm from her grasped

"What the hell was all that about earlier?" Brooke asked looking hurt "Do you treat all your girlfriends like that? Do you ignore them after you just got back together with them Luke?"

"Oh I'm sorry did I hurt your precious feelings Brooke" Lucas said sarcastically

"Yeah actually you did so you going to tell me why you're pissed at me or do I have to be left guessing" Brooke put her hand on her hips.

"I like the second idea better" Lucas smirked at his meant to be girlfriend and the circled around her and followed the guys into the school before the bell rang.

Brooke turned round and watched Lucas walk off; she didn't know why he was acting like a jerk to her after what he said the other day at the club. Brooke felt Rachel's hand on her arm "What was that about?"

Brooke shrugged and the sighed "I don't know Rach, his being a jerk and he will lose me if he carries on" Brooke then walked off into the school leaving Rachel, Peyton and Haley looking after her.

Hanna was walking down the corridor as the guys whistled and watched her. She smiled and winked at some of them and then stopped at her locker. She put her combination in and opened it as she felt someone slip their arms around waist. Hanna turned around and sae Julian standing behind her with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Hey Han" Julian smiled at her and she couldn't help, but blush a little hoping he didn't notice

"Hi" Han tried to play it cool

"So you're a cheerleader now?" Julian asked the obvious

"Well if you saw me at cheer practice yesterday then yes I am" Hanna laughed to herself at Julian's sudden awkwardness.

"Yeah I guess" Julian laughed trying to hide the embarrassment "Anyway I wanted to know if you would go to the dance with me next month?"

Hanna looked at him shocked. She had never been asked to a dance before. Especially a month in advance. Hanna nodded and then smiled back at him "I would love too"

Julian smiled back at her and then winked "Cool, so I'll save you seat next to me on the bus to Charleston on Friday"

"Okay" Hanna said shutting her locker and then she went to walk away until he stopped her.

"Hanna" Julian called out

Hanna stopped "Yeah Julian"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight. We could go to Karen's cafe for something to eat" Julian suggested feeling really nervous. His hands were sweating as he waited for her answer.

"I have cheer practice, but yeah okay afterwards" Hanna agreed

"Yeah I have practice too" Julian was happy that she said yes

"Okay see you later then" Hanna then walked off and Julian watched her go with a huge smile on his face.

Brooke had a free period so she walked into the gym where she would normally go to practice the routine. Brooke walked in and saw Lucas shooting hoops so she guessed he had a free period too. Brooke was tempted to go up to him and demand an explanation, but she second thought it and decided to just keep quiet and practice. Lucas heard her and turned round. He watched as she danced the routine that she loved so much to beat the Charleston cheerleaders including the snotty stuck up bitch Claire Young. Brooke opened her eyes and saw Lucas looking at her, she gave him a sift smile and he just glared at her then turned to walk away. Brooke was sick of this, sick of him being horrible to him when she didn't even know why. After the fight they had in the quad Lucas had been trying to avoid her and Brooke wanted to know and she wanted to know now.

"What is your fucking problem?" Brooke shouted through the gym.

Lucas stopped and looked at her. He could see she actually had no idea why he was so pissed at her "You make me out to be the bad guy Brooke when you're the one who did me wrong this time. You didn't talk to me for weeks because I didn't tell Britney we were dating and then because I defended her, but all this time I should have been warned about you and the guys you like to bring into your god damn life" Lucas yelled back feeling really frustrated. He was sick and tired of being known as the bad guy when girls could be bitches back and that's what Brooke had been a bitch.

"What are you talking about Lucas?" Brooke asked "I have done nothing wrong and you were wrong for what you did, but I thought we got over that"

"We did and then I see you kissing some guy on your porch last night. I came to surprise my girlfriend and then I see some guy turn so I thought it was Chinese or something, but then you kissed and I got back into my car and drove off. Yeah I declined your calls and sent it to voicemail, but you deserved it because what you did was really screwed up Brooke and I didn't believe you would do that to me since you know what cheating feels like" Lucas ranted and then Brooke realised why he was so pissed at her. I guess he had the right to be know she knew why, but it wasn't like that. He didn't stay long enough to see Brooke push away from the guy and shut the door.

"I didn't cheat on you Luke and I would never do that" Brooke didn't know whether she felt hurt by him thinking that and treating her that way without letting her explain.

"Oh really then what were you and that guy doing?" Lucas sighed and Brooke felt like crying.

"FYI he kissed me Luke and I pushed him away which obviously you didn't see and besides it was Chris my ex, he turned up and kissed me out of the blue" Brooke explained and Lucas looked stupid now "I'm your girlfriend Luke and it is really insulting you thinking I would do that to you"

Lucas stepped towards Brooke and cupped her face in his hands "I'm sorry Brooke I guess I jumped to conclusions when I should have told you and let you explain" Lucas leaned in a placed a soft kiss on her lips. Brooke smiled into the kiss and then flung her arms around Lucas's neck and leaned into his embrace feeling safe again.

"Apology accepted" Brooke nuzzled her head into Lucas's neck and then pulled away.

"Thanks Pretty Girl" Lucas kissed her again

"Anything for you" Brooke smiled "But I really have to get back to dance the routine Broody"

"Okay, I'll see you at lunch practice then" Brooke nodded and went back to her routine while Lucas left the gym smiling.

Rachel walked down the corridor and was pulled into an empty classroom. She turned and saw Owen standing behind her. Rachel smiled "Wow now this is classy huh?"

"I needed to see you without the others" Owen pulled Rachel into him and started kissing her neck.

"So you pull me into a class room when anyone could walk in. Brooke could see us" Rachel pulled away from Owen and saw on the teacher's desk.

"Why won't you tell Brooke about us anyway?" Owen asked walking closer to Rachel

"There are no us. What we're doing here" Rachel pointed between herself and Owen "Is just fun. Friends with benefits"

"Then why don't you tell Brooke?" Owen pushed wanting to know why

"You're Alex's cousin and she would freak. Yeah she's okay with you being Alex's cousin, but for me to be sleeping with you is a no no Owen, so Brooke can never know" Rachel finally told Owen.

"Wait why would Brooke care?" Owen then looked at Rachel "OMG Brooke was the girl Alex was telling me about. Why did I not know?"

"I thought you did" Rachel lied

"Alex just told me she was a beautiful brunette with the sexiest dimples ever" Owen remembered that story "He then told me that he done something stupid which would ruin his relationship with her. He told me he slept with one of her bestfriend Claire"

Rachel nodded "Yeah" Owen then looked back at Rachel

"That's why she won't fully talk to me" Rachel nodded "She won't trust another member of his family after his sister knew about it and didn't tell her and that is why she mustn't know that" the door to the classroom opened then and Rachel turned to look at who it was and it was the one person she didn't want it to be. It was her sister Brooke.

"I mustn't know what?" Brooke asked looked between Owen and Rachel "Well Rach?"

"Brooke" Rachel began and then Brooke shook her head

"Please tell me that you weren't lying to me when you said you have been staying with Peyton or Haley" Brooke then saw the look in her sisters eyes "OMG" Brooke turned around and walked back out. Rachel jumped down from the desk and followed her sister.

Brooke walked to her locker and just stood there for a moment until she saw Rachel walking towards with tears in her eyes. Brooke put her combination in and opened her locker putting her books in it as Rachel stopped in front of her.

"Listen to me please Brooke" Rachel muttered and Brooke shook her head

"No Rach I will not. I have just made nice with Luke again and then I get hurt all over again and by you. My own sister" Brooke was in the verge of tears "I can handle being hurt by Alex, Chris, Julian and then Lucas, but not by you. I never thought you would hurt me" Brooke shut her locker and walked away from Rachel.

Lunch time came. Brooke has been avoiding everyone especially her sister and Owen who she didn't really talk to anyway. All the cheerleaders and basketball players where in the gym. The basketball team were practicing while the cheer squad waited for Brooke. The double doors opened and in walked Brooke. She wore red sweatpants and a red tank top with her new red pumps. Brooke walked over to her squad. She felt eyes burning into her and looked over to see Lucas smiling at her. Brooke gave him a quick wink before stopping.

"Okay girl's positions" Brooke instructed "Since you've all done pretty well. We don't need to have any more practices until Saturday when we get to Charleston so I will call one more practice tonight and then no more until Saturday" Brooke told her squad.

The squad did the routine like they have been the past few days and Brooke was really proud of them. Brooke was all smiles thinking how they were going to kick some ass at the half time show on Saturday. It had been 35 minutes into lunch and Brooke decided to give them a 10 minute break "Take 10 everyone" Brooke announced and the squad took the break.

Brooke went over to Peyton and Haley who weren't with Rachel which was a good thing. They smiled as they saw Brooke walk over to them "Hey girlies" Brooke approached them.

"Hey Brooke, it's been what 2 days since we last spoke" Peyton smiled

"Yeah" Brooke nodded "How about you two come over tonight for a sleepover thing?" Brooke suggested.

"Yeah sounds good" Peyton and Haley nodded

"Say about 6"

"Okay sounds good" Haley nodded

"So I've been meaning to ask you" Peyton changed the subject "Are you and Lucas together?"

Brooke "Yeah we are"

"Since when" Haley questioned

"Yesterday" Brooke answered smiling

"Wow and we didn't know why missy?" Haley laughed

"Because we had a little miss encounter, but where okay now" Brooke replied feeling guilty that she didn't say anything to them.

"That's good then" Peyton joined in and Brooke nodded with a smile and then Brooke heard a voice from behind her.

"Can I talk to you please?" Brooke turned around and saw Rachel standing there

"No not really" Brooke responded circling her and walking over to the other side

"Please Brooke" Rachel pleaded as she turned around and saw Brooke stop.

"Remember when we were five Rachel" Brooke started

_**Flashback**_

_Brooke was six and so was Rachel. The night before Christmas Shelly and Lesley were wrapping up the last of the presents for the two excited girls that were sleeping up stairs. The morning of Christmas day approached, Brooke was out of bed first running down the stairs as Rachel followed her a few minutes later. Shelly and Lesley were woken when they heard Brooke calling for them._

"_Mommy, Daddy" Brooke yelled "IT'S CHRIISSSTTTMMAAASSS"_

"_Okay Brooke honeys were coming" Shelly called back. Her and Lesley walked down the stairs and smiled when they saw Brooke and Rachel sitting beside the tree waiting for their presents._

"_Please can we open them now?" Brooke was not the patient type. Lesley and Shelly nodded as they passed a present to Rachel and Brooke. _

_Brooke sat there opening he present. She tore the wrapping paper off quickly and was sat astonished at the doll she was looking at. It looked just like the one she wanted. It was china doll Brooke had been going on about for the past 6 months from when she saw it in the shop window. It had black braided hair, a red and white floaty dress with different patterns on it. It wasn't like those scary china dolls. It was sweet and looked beautiful. Brooke fell in love with it the moment she tore the paper from it._

"_I shall name her Megan" Brooke whispered to herself. She held it tight "Thank you Daddy and Mommy" Brooke got up and hugged her parents "It's the best ever"_

"_Your welcome darling" Lesley smiled when he saw his little girl light up "Take good care of her Brookie, it was the last one in the shop" Brooke smiled and then held the doll for dear life not wanting to break it._

_Rachel opened present after present and it was never there. The doll she asked for wasn't there. Rachel looked over at Brooke and a hint of jealous hit the little girl hard. She never got the china doll she asked for "Where's my doll?" Rachel asked her parents._

"_I'm sorry baby girl, they didn't have any more of the one you asked for" Lesley told a very disappointed Rachel_

_Rachel walked out of the room and too her bedroom. Christmas day wasn't the best that year and Rachel didn't say a word all day except thank for her presents._

_Brooke placed her doll on her wardrobe where it would break. 2 weeks later Brooke had ballet practice, her dad took her while Shelly stayed home with Rachel. Rachel wondered into Brooke's room and spotted the perfect doll in the corner on the wardrobe. Rachel climbed up and grabbed it. She looked down at it and then smashed it there and then. Rachel had broken Brooke's doll. The doll Brooke loved more than anything. Rachel placed the doll in Brooke's bed and ran out the room shutting the door behind her._

_That night Brooke got ready for bed. She kissed her parents and sister good night and brushed her teeth. Once she was ready she walked into her room and pulled back the covers to see her smashed doll lying there. Brooke picked up the pieces as a single tear rolled down her face. Then Brooke screamed. Lesley and Shelly ran into Brooke's room seeing the little six year old girl curled up in the corner of her room. The lights were off until Shelly switched them on. Brooke was holding the pieces in her hand. Lesley covered his mouth in shock and so did Shelly. Shelly walked over to Brooke and pulled her into her arms. Lesley then turned around and saw Rachel looking guilty. Brooke looked up and saw her sister standing there. That was the moment Brooke knew her sister did it._

_End of flashback_

Brooke had tears burning in her eyes. She didn't want them to fall even though she couldn't control the "You smashed it up and then put it in my bed and when I found it my heart was crushed. I loved that doll, we were only 6 and you ruined it. I forgave you for it Rach because I loved you no matter what" Brooke had tears in her eyes "You were the one that protected me from hurt, but this time you caused it when you promised you would never hurt me again" Brooke looked around the gym and everyone's eyes were on her and Rachel. No one has ever seen Rachel and Brooke argue.

"Brooke yeah I was jealous because you got the one thing you wanted for Christmas when I wanted the one I asked for and I didn't get it, but that was long time ago. This is now and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't want you to find out" Rachel responded and Brooke laughed sarcastically.

"You didn't want me finding out well guess what Rach I did by walking in on the little convo you two were having. How do you think it felt walking in on you and my ex's cousin talking about me and Alex?" Brooke asked livid "You're my fucking sister Rachel"

"I'm sorry" Rachel had tears rolling down her face "I like him though Brooke. I tried not to, but I do and I can't help it"

Brooke stood there looking back at her sister. Everyone was still looking at them and it killed Brooke to be this mad her sister and it killed Rachel to have Brooke hate her right now. Brooke didn't care that Rachel and Owen were having sex, okay maybe she was, but what hurt her more is that she had to lie about it and too her face too "That's good for you Rachel. You can like whoever you want, but lying about it sucks even more" Brooke choked in the sob she tried to hold back "I didn't lie to you when I began to date Lucas; I didn't lie to you when I dated all the other guys either. Your my sister and you was always the first one I told my secrets too, but I guess I'm not for you" Brooke then turned to her squad "Practice is over. See you girls after school" With that Brooke picked up her bag and headed out the gym with Lucas running after her since he finished practice 5 minutes ago.

Brooke sped walked out of the gym and just wanted to go home, but she knew that she couldn't do that. She had to stay and finish school like everyone else. Lucas ran after her, but Brooke didn't realise it until he grabbed her by the arm and spun her around to look at him. He then crashed his lips onto hers. Brooke was going to pull away, but she needed this and she loved kissing Lucas too.

"What was that for?" Brooke asked as they pulled apart

"Well you were upset and I wanted to cheer my girlfriend up because I don't like seeing you crying" Lucas answered

"Thanks" Brooke smiled up at him

"So what did Rachel do that was so bad?" Lucas asked

"She has been sleeping with Owen and lying about it" Brooke told Lucas who listened to her "I don't care much about them sleeping together; it's the whole lying about it"

"I know that feeling Brooke" Lucas nodded "Two years ago Nathan was sitting this girl Nikki and she happened to be Britney's sister and he lied about it to me and I was so mad and pissed at him, but we got passed it"

"I want to get pass it Luke I do, but she's my sister and she lied to me" Brooke cried and Lucas wiped the tears from Brooke's eyes.

"It will take time" Lucas assures her and Brooke nodded leaning in and kissed Brooke again softly on the lips.

Brooke decided to cancel practice for after school and so did whitey which everyone loved. Hanna sent Julian a texted after he gave her his number during English class. She told him that she will meet him by his car and they can go to the cafe for something to eat like they arranged earlier. Hanna stood by the car waiting for Julian to arrive. When she saw him walking her way she felt her cheeks begin to get hot.

"Hey you?" Hanna said as she walked up to Julian

"Hey sexy" Julian smiled as he approached her

"So how about we head out then?" Hanna suggested and Julian nodded. He opened the car door for Hanna to get in. She loved being treated like this; no one has treated her like that for a while.

Julian walked around the front of the car to get into the driver's seat. They were on their way to the cafe. Hanna sat there silent. She didn't know why she wasn't speaking, but she wasn't. She looked over at Julian and smiled "Are you spicy?" she asked randomly, but Hanna was a random girl so it really didn't matter.

Julian looked at her and raised an eye brow "That was really random, but why?"

"Because you're hot" Hanna replied with a smile and he laughed which made her giggle a little.

"That was really cheesy, but cute" Julian said sweetly and Hanna blushed again.

"Thanks" Hanna then looked out of the window again and they became silent once again.

Brooke was sitting in her room with Lucas lying on her bed. She was tiding up for the sleepover she was having later. Lucas was sat on her bed with his laptop he went home to get. Brooke looked at him and smiled and then he looked at her and they caught each other's eyes. Brooke walked over to her bed and sat down on the edge. Lucas was typing someone, but Brooke didn't know what it was.

"Hey Pretty Girl?" Lucas turned to Brooke "What do you want to do after high school?"

"Go college" Brooke answered like it was an obvious answer she would give.

"Yeah me too. What do you plan on doing at college?" Lucas asked

"Fashion. I want to own a company. I have been working on some designs. For example some of the cloths I wear to school I design" Brooke responded "What about you Broody?"

"Well I wanted to go pro basketball star, but I was thinking I'm going to take English lit because I want to publish a book someday" Lucas responded shocking Brooke.

"Really a book?" Brooke moved closer to Lucas.

"Yeah, I want to be a bestselling author" Lucas nodded

"Sounds amazing Luke" Brooke leaned in a kissed him.

"So any idea's what you want to call your company?" Lucas asked

"Well when I was heartbroken by Julian I started designing clothes" Brooke told Lucas getting up from her bed, she walked over to her closet and pulled out a hoodie "I designed this"

"Clothes over Bro's" Lucas read

"Yep that is what I'm going to call my company and that is going to be the logo" Brooke said pointing to the logo on her bedroom wall.

"You're really talented Brooke" Lucas pulled Brooke into his lap

"Thanks boyfriend" Brooke smiled as she leaned in and kissed Lucas softly on the lips.

**So what do you guys think? Could please review just so I know if you are reading it or not. I would appreciate it a lot. Thanks. Roch xxx**


	9. I can't do it and I won't

**Author Note: Wow my reviews have reduced to not a lot. I don't mind by that I just need to know someone is reading this story. A big thanks to That-Girl-Han for her review and Dianehermans for the review too. Much love to you all **

**Welcome to 2012 and I hope this year brings everyone happiness. **

**I can't do it and I won't **

Next week was the week of college talk, where different colleges come in and talk to the students like a booth thing. Brooke was thinking about college since Lucas brought it up the other day. What would happen after senior year? What would happen between her and Lucas? How were they going to deal with their relationship? Brooke was sitting in English thinking about everything. She put her head up and looked at Lucas from across the room. Lucas turned around when he felt Brooke looking at him and he turned around and smile at her. Brooke winked at him and then turned back to the teacher.

Once the bell had rung. Brooke and Lucas walked towards her locker hand in hand. Brooke stopped and opened her locker after she put in the combination. Lucas stood there in front of her when Rachel walked up behind him and Brooke looked away. Brooke sighed and then leaned in and kissed him before Rachel spoke.

"Brooke please can you talk to me?" Rachel asked "It's been ages since we last talked"

"It's been a day Rach, not ages and no I will not talk to you" Brooke turned to her sister as Lucas stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist "I'll talk to you when I'm ready, so why don't you and Owen go fuck someone until then"

"Please don't" Rachel sounded so sad, but Brooke just didn't and couldn't talk to her right now.

"Just go I'm sure Owen is waiting for you in his car or something" Brooke then turned to Lucas and grabbed his hand to walk away, but first she turned back round and looked at her sister "Oh and if you're not coming home tonight at least tell me the truth about your where about" then Brooke and Lucas walked away.

Hanna was walking with Frankie and Millie from the cheer squad. Millie as in Julian's sister. They were walking through the quad when they saw Brooke and Lucas. Brooke stood up with made them stop. All three girls looked at Brooke with a smile "Hey girls"

"Hi Brooke" They responded

"So I'm having a sleepover tonight. Just me, Peyton and Haley" Brooke smiled "Would you three like to come. It should be fun"

The three girls nodded and Brooke smiled even more "Perfect. Be at my house by 6" then Brooke walked back over to Lucas who was sitting on the bench in the quad.

Hanna carried on walking with the two girls either side of her. She loved the attention and friends she had suddenly made and then there was Brooke. The most prettiest and popular girl in school was her friend and invited her to a sleepover. Hanna stopped when she saw Julian walking towards her. Millie waved at her brother who nodded back and then Julian stopped in front of them.

"Millie" Julian smiled at his sister "Frankie" Julian acknowledged the other girl.

"Julian" All three girls said smiling.

"So Hanna I had a good time hanging with you last night" Julian looked Hanna in the eyes and she could see the twinkle she had created and the emotion he felt for her.

"Yeah me too. I've never had more fun like I did with you last night" Hanna agreed

"That's good" Julian nodded "So since we have th big game tomorrow I was thinking we could go for dinner tonight or something"

Hanna looked down at the floor and Julian thought maybe she wasn't into him like he was into her and then Hanna looked back up at him and sighed "Erm... I would love to grab something to eat with you" And Julian's 'eyes lit up "But"and then his face and eyes dropped "I can't tonight. Brooke invited us to a sleepover and I have to go because it's Brooke and I haven't been to one in so long"

Julian nodded glad that she didn't bail because she didn't like him "Okay, how about lunch instead?"

Hanna's face lit up and she nodded. Julian walked closer to her and cupped her face in his hands and just then he placed a soft sweet kiss on her lips. Their mouths moved together and the little kiss turned into a long romantic one. Frankie and Millie stood there shocked. Brooke saw from across the quad and smiled at the two.

Hanna and Julian pulled apart and Hanna looked at him and smiled "Wow"

"Your lips taste like peach" Julian smiled and Hanna giggled

"Do you like" Hanna whispered as she leaned into him

He nodded "I like very much"

"Good" Hanna replied "Right I have to go now" Hanna circled Julian "I'll catch you later"

"Yeah bye baby" Hanna then walked away with the two girls with the smile still plastered on her face.

Brooke was sat in between Lucas's legs in the quad with Haley and Nathan and Peyton and Jake. They were talking about the basketball game on Saturday. Brooke was trying to listen to what they were talking about and she was trying toi join in, but her mind was somewhere else. She was thinking that she was actually going to Charleston tomorrow. Yeah Brooke knew the game was there so she had to go, but it was reality and since Alex is on the basketball team and apparently dating Claire. She didn't know how she was going to handle seeing them even if she was with Lucas. Brooke could hear Lucas laughing and everyone else laughing too. Brooke then snapped back into reality and decided she needed to get away from the whole basketball talk. Brooke pulled herself up using her weight on Lucas's legs which he didn't mind since she didn't weigh much anyway. Brooke stood up and slung her bag on her shoulder. Everyone then noticed Brooke was getting ready to go somewhere.

"Brooke baby you okay?" Lucas was the first one to notice

"Yeah" Brooke nodded unsure herself "I have to go sorry guys" Brooke went to walk off until she heard Haley's voice.

"Where you going?" Haley asked sounding worried

"I can't do this" Brooke turned to them "I can't go to Charleston tomorrow. Peyton or Haley can take place of cheer captain for the weekend or something. I'm sure Rachel wouldn't mind stealing that place either and I can just stay here and wait for you all to get back" Brooke ranted and stood up

"Brooke what you talking about?" Lucas questioned

"Like I said Luke" Brooke took a deep breath holding the tears back "I can't do it okay. I can't go to Charleston and I won't. I just can't do it"

"Tell me why. Tell us why?" Lucas stepped towards Brooke and she stepped back

"Please don't Luke" Brooke pleaded "I don't want to talk about it" Brooke shook her head and wiped a tear from her eye "I can't talk about it"

"Brooke you can do it, I know you can. I don't know the reason why you can't do it baby, but I'm sure everything will be okay" Lucas pulled Brooke into him, but she pulled away when she heard what he said.

"Actually no Luke I can't do it and like I said I won't. You guys can go without me. I won't be missed and Haley or Peyton can fill in for me. I'm sure it will be okay" Brooke tried to assure herself let alone everyone else.

"Please Brooke don't do this. I'll miss you too much" Lucas weakly smiled at her

"You don't understand Lucas , Alex and Claire will be there and together. Do you know how much that will hurt me, how much it hurt when they did what they did" Brooke finally told him what was wrong "Because I don't think you do"

Lucas stood there stunned. He should have known and he needed to make sure Brooke went because it would help her and she wanted to kick ass at the cheer off "You need to go Brooke. You need to get on that bus tomorrow and sit next to me. You need to go and kick ass at the cheer off against that Claire girl and you need to do it all because it will help you and I will be there with you because we're together and I love you" Lucas froze. He just said the L word without realising it.

Brooke stood there shocked, stunned and scared. She didn't know what to do. Lucas had just told her that he loves her and yeah she loved him too, but she didn't know if she was ready to say it back. They have only gotten back together 2 days ago "You said you love me" I stated again and everyone around us looked shocked too.

"Yeah I guess I did" Lucas didn't know whether to smile or run away since Brooke didn't say it back.

"That's a big step Luke" Brooke was beginning to put up her walls again

"Yeah I know and I dint mean to say it" Lucas looked at everyone scared to see the look on Brooke's face.

"You love me" Brooke whispered loud enough for him to hear.

Lucas nodded "Yes Brooke I do. I love you"

Lucas wanted Brooke to say those three words too. He wanted to hear them. He needed to hear them. Brooke stood there as he said those words again. She didn't know what to do. Yeah okay she loves him back, but right now wasn't the time for her to say it back. So she didn't. Instead she said "Thank you"

Everything stopped; well that's what it felt like. It felt like the world had frozen and Lucas was in the world by himself. His heart shattered as Brooke said her reply. It wasn't what Lucas was expecting. Oh no. It was something you see from a reality T.V show where the guy's in love with the girl, tells her and then she thanks him instead of saying it back. Just like yesterday when Brooke made me watch her favourite teen programme Greek and Rusty said he loved Jennifer and she replied thank you. It was the worst thing ever and now I know that myself. Lucas looked at Brooke for the first time since she replied and that was it he was mad.

Brooke looked at Lucas. He hadn't said a word for like 45 seconds and Brooke was beginning to get worried. Brooke couldn't read Lucas's expression and that scared her. she knew that her reply would properly shattered him and she felt really guilty about it, but she couldn't say those words yet and if she wasn't ready then she wasn't ready and that is the end of that.

Lucas turned around and picked up his bag. He turned back to Brooke not saying a word. Lucas never ignored Brooke ever, if when she's mad at him. Lucas circled around her and began to walk away. Haley, Nathan, Peyton and Jake watched the scene in front of them. Brooke turned around and watched as Lucas walked pass her "Hey" Lucas stopped and looked at Brooke "Don't walk away from me. I tried to leave and you stopped me, so don't think you can just storm off because I didn't say I loved you back" Brooke now mad as well. How dare Lucas be so angry at her when she tried to leave before?

"I can walk away if I want to Brooke. It's not like we're so in love where you blind me with it" Lucas said sarcastically

"Oh don't you look at me like that Lucas Eugene Scott" Brooke sounded serious "What do you want from me Luke. To say I love you because I can't right now"

"I love you Brooke is that so hard for you to hear" Lucas stepped closer

"Okay I'm not doing this Lucas" I circled him to walk off "This is crazy to fight about this and I won't "

"Oh that's right run away like usual" Lucas called after Brooke, but this time Brooke carried on walking not turning back as tears streamed down her face.

Brooke couldn't believe that Lucas had just done all this. She couldn't believe how thoughtless he was being. Brooke ran to the library and just sat there in the corner and cried silently.

Luca stood there as he watched Brooke walk away. He could see she was on the verge of tears when they were fighting, but he had to stand his ground right. Lucas walked back to the others and sat there where he was before "I thought you were leaving Luke?" Nathan spoke first.

"That was before Brooke stormed off like she normally does" Lucas replied looking in the direction Brooke went in.

"You should go after her" Peyton piped up "This is your fault after all"

"Wait one darn minute" Lucas looked at Peyton and then everyone else "I tell her I love her, she says thank you and then storms off when I say something she doesn't like and this is my damn fault"

"Well yeah Luke" Haley agreed with Peyton.

"Go on tell me why if you guys are so damn smart at this stuff" Lucas said curious of their response.

"You guys got together, had a fight and broke up and the 2 days ago you get back together and now you tell her that you love her" Haley started

"She's scared and doesn't know what to say next so she says the first thing that come into her head 'Thank you' which to her doesn't sound bad" Peyton carried on.

"Then when you react the way you did she freaks even more and gets mad because your mad and she doesn't get why" Haley carried on from Peyton.

"So she doesn't want to talk about it anymore and have you mad at her and yelling at her, she storms off and that is why this is your entire fault" Peyton finished

"She's Brooke Davis" Haley pointed out "And besides at least she was polite"

"She said thank you Haley. Do you have any idea how much that hurt?" Lucas looked at his bestfriend with a hurt expression plastered over his face.

"And it hurt her even more when you said all that you said" Haley replied "Don't lose her again Luke because you'll both be broken and Peyton and I will be there to pick the pieces up while Nathan and Jake do it for you"

Lucas nodded and smiled "I understand" Lucas stood up. He nodded at everyone sitting there and went to look for his girlfriend. They needed to talk and Lucas didn't want to lose her, he can't lose her. she means everything to him and Lucas wasn't giving up on her or them ever.

**So what do you guys think? Could please review just so I know if you are reading it or not. I would appreciate it a lot. Thanks. Roch xxx**


	10. There's a small possibility

**Author Note: Thanks for the reviews I appreciate them so much. I'm glad that you are still sticking with me and my story. I know some of you hate that Brooke and Lucas are fighting all the time, but some readers wanted drama so that is what I'm giving them. Lucas and Brooke wont fight for a while, but there will be sight drama's coming your way. So this chapter has lemon scenes, I thought I would just give you all a heads up before your shocked when you come across them. Anyway thanks again and keep reading.**

**Welcome to 2012 and I hope this year brings everyone happiness. **

**There's a small possibility**

Brooke was still in the library just staring at the book shelves watching as each and every person walked pass her. She had her arms wrapped around herself as if she was trying to protect herself from everything that was happening around her. Brooke had been there for like 25 minutes now, not saying anything just staring in silence. The library doors opened and in walked Lucas the last person Brooke expected to see so soon. Lucas walked through the library and saw Brooke sitting at the table at the far end of the library where heraldry anyone goes which was strange since plenty of people have been up and down there. It was like the abandon section like in the film Harry Potter. Lucas slowly walked up to Brooke and sat next to her.

Brooke felt someone else's presence, but she chose to ignore it like she ignores everything and everyone else since she got to the library. Lucas put his hand on Brooke's arm to signal he was there. The touch felt like an electric current running through her body. Brooke jolted and moved her arm from Lucas's touch. The first movement she made since she got there. Lucas looked at her and saw how broken she looked. Brooke didn't look at Lucas, she just kept staring ahead. She had out her hair up into a messy bun and her bag was plonked on the table. Her arms were still safely around her body.

"I'm sorry Brooke" Lucas whispered

Brooke said nothing. She didn't move or anything. She just looked ahead like she didn't even hear Lucas. Lucas went to touch her again, but Brooke shook her head and then finally turned to her still meant to be boyfriend "Please don't" Brooke muttered and then turned back to her position before.

Brooke felt like she had no one. She felt alone and un safe. Lucas usually made her feel safe, but she wasn't sure anymore. She didn't know if she had enough strength to keep fighting. Brooke didn't want to admit it, but she really needed her sister right about now since she knew everything that is going on and went on in the past.

Lucas looked worried. He didn't know what to do, but then he thought he should go get someone because Brooke needed someone. He thought maybe Peyton or Haley, but then he thought back to her sister. Yes that is who he was going to get. He needed to find Rachel and fast. It stood up and left his bag on the table. Brooke didn't moved even by the sound of Lucas getting up and plonking his bag on the table and then walking out.

Lucas walked through the quad looking for Rachel. He saw Nathan, Haley, Peyton and Jake sitting where he left them and then he saw Rachel and Owen who must have joined them when he and Brooke left. Lucas ran over to them with a panic tone to his voice. They all turned to him and said nothing. Lucas caught his breath and then turned Rachel "Rach, I need you now. Brooke is acting really weird and since you know her more than anyone, maybe you could see what's wrong with her" Lucas ranted.

Rachel nodded and then followed Lucas back to Brooke.

They both walked into the library and too where Brooke was sitting. She hadn't moved since Lucas left. Not one bit. Her arms where still around her protectively and she was still staring ahead. Rachel looked at Brooke and knew what it was straight away. Brooke was having a cut off melt down. Brooke suffers from them when she gets too stressed and can't deal with anything or everything. Rachel bent down in front of Brooke and looked at her. Brooke didn't move her eyes from ahead in the library.

"What's wrong with her Rach?" Lucas asked clearly worried

"Brooke is suffering from COFM" Rachel replied

"What's that?" Lucas asked confused

"Cut off met down" Rachel answered "Brooke gets like this every time she gets stressed or can't handle anything or everything that is happening in her life. She'll be fine real soon. I'll take it from here thanks Luke" Rachel told the blond who nodded

"Call me and let me know how she is please. Or at least text" Rachel nodded and Lucas left with his bag this time.

Rachel again bent down in front of Brooke and touched her on both arms. Brooke didn't jolt she just moved her eyes from ahead and looked at Rachel. Brooke the flung her arms around Rachel's neck "Rach" Brooke cried into her sister's neck. Rachel held Brooke back knowing that's all she needed was to see and be held by her sister.

"Oh Brookie, everything will be okay" Rachel assured her sister "I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere I promise. I love you Brooke more than anything"

"I love you too Rach" Brooke sobbed "I missed you"

"I missed you more" Rachel then smiled as she felt Brooke pull away "So tell me why you had a meltdown this time? Luke was here trying to talk, but he freaked and came to get me"

"Rach we had another fight because he said he loves me and I said thank you. I didn't mean to say that. I just freaked and then we yelled a little more and then I found my feet taking me to the library so here I am" Brooke told Rachel who smiled at Brooke.

"What you smiling at Rach" Brooke asked looking confused.

"You love him don't you?" Rachel asked the question Brooke was trying to avoid

Brooke nodded and Rachel grasped "Yes Rachel I Brooke Davis is in love with Lucas Scott" Rachel then looked up behind Brooke.

"You love me" Brooke heard the voice and shot back up looking at Lucas "I forgot my English book"

Brooke didn't say anything. She didn't melt down again; she just didn't know what to say. She wasn't expecting to feel the way she did. So she nodded and then gave a weak smile "Yeah okay fine I love you" she said it to his face and it shocked both Rachel and Lucas.

"That's good because I love you too" Lucas brought Brooke towards him and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Brooke called off the sleepover because she just wanted to spend time with Lucas and get close to him again like they used to be, but she promised after Saturday they will have a sleepover a big one and the girls agreed. Hanna then texted Julian asking him to meet her at her house since her parents is away for the weekend.

Hanna was getting ready as she waited for Julian to arrive. She was really nervous. Yeah she planned on sleeping with him, but not at a rush point. If it didn't happen then it didn't happen. Hanna heard her door bell ring and suddenly felt really nervous. She ran down the stairs and checked herself in the mirror once more before she opened the door. Julian stood there with a smile plastered on his face.

"Hey" Hanna greeted Julian

"Hey beautiful" Julian leaned in and kissed Hanna on the cheek

"Come in" Hanna moved out of the way and Julian stepped into the house.

"So your parents aren't home?" Julian said looking around

Hanna shook her head "Nope they went away for their anniversary. There not back until Monday"

"Cool" Julian turned back to Hanna and smiled "So we are going out for dinner then?"

"I made something already" Hanna replied "I'm sorry, but we can go out if you want to"

"Nah it's okay. A homemade meal sounds so much better" Hanna then took Julian's hand and led him to the living room where and saw the Indian sitting there "Or a take away" Julian laughed as Hanna blushed.

"Okay so I didn't exactly cook it, but it smells go good" Hanna sat down after Julian.

"Just like you do every day" Julian kissed Hanna's neck and she giggled.

"Now that is even cheesier then the hot and spicy thing I said the other day" Hanna laughed.

"Yeah, but you love it" Julian laughed also

"Maybe just a little" Hanna then grabbed take out box and gave it to Julian "So Millie tells me that you like madras curry with a vegetable samosa and a popadom"

Julian nodded "That I do and let me guess you ordered it for didn't you?"

Hanna then nodded and handed him the whole meal "That I did"

"Thanks" Julian leaned in and kissed Hanna softly before they both started to eat their food and get engrossed with conversation.

Brooke was sitting in her room, she was all happy again and very much in love with the blond blue eyed boy that was coming to see her real soon. Rachel was out with Owen which Brooke was okay with now after she heard Rachel's side of it all. Brooke realised she freaked because of Alex being related to him, she didn't have a problem with Owen it was with Alex and everything in that department was okay now.

Brooke was lying on her bed looking up at her ceiling. She remembered when she put a picture of her and Lucas's first picture together at the river court one night. Brooke smiled at the picture and then thought back that night.

_**Flashback**_

_Brooke was sitting on the picnic table at the river court, she had been with Lucas for 2 days now and was clearly happy. Brooke knew this was the place Lucas would go, but she wasn't there waiting for him. Brooke was there because she wanted to be. She was on a thinking spree. Brooke suddenly came out of her daze when she saw a figure walking her way. She turned to it and smiled when he noticed it was Lucas. _

_Lucas walked over to Brooke and kissed her insistently. Brooke returned the kiss and it started to deepen. They both pulled apart when air became a problem. Brooke smiled back at him and Lucas looked around before kissing her one last time. Brooke then pulled away and out her arms around his neck._

"_So tell me broody, what was that kiss for?" Brooke asked _

"_Because I just wanted to kiss my girlfriend and plus I like kissing you" Lucas answered which made Brooke giggle a little._

"_So you tell me Pretty Girl, why you here?" _

"_I needed some air and I was just thinking" Brooke responded truthfully _

"_About what?" Lucas sounded worried_

"_How happy I am" Brooke leaned in and kissed him again "Take a picture with me, it would be our first picture of us being together"_

_Lucas nodded "Okay anything for you"_

_Brooke brought out her phone, he and Lucas looked at the camera and Brooke took the picture. _

"_I love it, just like I love being with you" Lucas smiled as Brooke showed him the picture._

"_Yeah I love it too. It's so us" Brooke sounded cute and Lucas laughed _

_They then laid there on the picnic table together looking up at the night sky in each other's arms. That is what Brooke loved and that is what Lucas was happy about, being there with his girlfriend Brooke Davis. _

End of flashback

Brooke suddenly came out of her flashback when she heard a knock at her bedroom door. She looked from where she was lying and saw Lucas walk in. He came over to the bed Brooke was lying on and stood there. Brooke looked at him and wondered why he was just standing there looking down at her.

"Come lay with me Luke" Brooke's soft husky voice was heard in the silent room.

Lucas did as Brooke asked and lay next to her. She turned and placed her head on his chest and snuggled next to him. Lucas smiled as he looked down loving the moment as he held his girlfriend close to him. Lucas stroked her hair feel the softness under his fingers. He moved his hand down and started to stroke her arm and Brooke felt a slight current and this time she didn't flinch she liked it "Brooke" Lucas spoke softly.

"Yes Luke" Brooke responded hearing his heart racing

"Next week is college week; do you know what college you want to go to?" Lucas asked

Brooke took a deep breath "Erm... I want to go to a college that does fashion so I was thinking of

"Oh" Lucas sighed and Brooke knew something bad was coming next "I'm taking English literature so I was thinking about staying close to Tree Hill and go to South Carolina College"

"I see" Brooke got up from the bed and moved over to her ledge and sat on the window seal looking out of the window "That doesn't matter Luke, we can just call this a high school relationship" Brooke sounded sad by that, but she didn't want to stop Lucas following his dreams.

"But it's more than that and you know it baby" Lucas got up from the bed also and walked over to Brooke who looked at him with a weak smile.

"Yeah I know Luke, but I don't want to be the one that stops you from following your dreams. I don't want you resenting me in a few years' time and look at me in a way of hatred" Brooke explained to him and Lucas nodded.

"I love you Brooke and you never know we still have months before we need to apply" Luca assured his girlfriend.

Brooke shrugged "Yeah your right" Then the dimple smile came and Brooke leaped into Lucas's arms and kissed him. Lucas carried Brooke to her bed and slowly placed her on it while climbing on top of her kissing her with so much love and hunger.

Rachel was sitting at the river court with a beer in her hand while Owen was sat next to her taking the last swig of his beer. Rachel looked into the dark ahead and gulp down her beer until it was finished and throw it into the ocean then opened another one. Owen smiled at her and Rachel looked at him "What's so funny Mr?"

"You are" Owen responded "I never thought I'd find a girl who would just like to chill and drink beer with me"

"Well you found her" Rachel smiled pointing to herself.

"Yeah I have" Owen agreed "So tell me Rach, when was the first time you got drunk?"

"With Brooke at our first high school party" Rachel replied

"Ahh I see" Owen smiled

"You see Brooke was a little rebel at first in Charleston and then she became Miss goodie two shoes" Rachel told Owen "I'll tell you the story of me and my sister getting drunk for the first time if you tell me a story afterwards"

Owen nodded "Deal" and clunked bottles together.

_**Flashback **_

_It was the first high school part of the year. Rachel and Brooke were invited. It took a lot for them to persuade their parents to let them go. Finally Shelly and Lesley agreed and warned them that off they get up to anything then they were banned from parties for 2 months and the girls nodded. Brooke was getting ready looking hot as always. At this point she didn't have a boyfriend, so she was okay with just having fun. Rachel was first to be dressed and ready to leave. The party was at a bench house. Alex's beach house, some guy they hardly knew, but invited them anyway. Brooke finally finished getting ready and they headed out. _

_Rachel and Brooke decided to walk to the party since it was only a few blocked away. Once they got there the house was filled with every student. After a few hours Brooke lost Rachel in the crowd, but that didn't matter since everyone knew everyone. Brooke went to get a drink when she finally spotted Rachel talking to a group of guys, she was in the middle and the guys surrounded her. Rachel caught Brooke's eyes and smiled and Brooke smiled back. Brooke turned around after she got a cup of beer, she walked outside where she could hear herself breathing. Sat on the step and looked out at the ocean._

_Rachel was beginning to feel herself get drunk, she looked around for Brooke, she couldn't find her so she just kept drinking and dancing. Hours had passed and the night was slowly coming to an end. Rachel was really drunk now. Brooke walked back into the house and saw Rachel dancing with some guy she knew as a jock from their school. _

"_Rach, let's go home" Brooke slurred. She was drunk, but not as much as Rachel was._

"_There you are Brookie, I was looking for you hours ago" Rachel hugged Brooke_

"_I went for a walk sorry sis, but we should really be getting home. Its past 2:00" Brooke slurred even more "Mom and Dad will kill us if they find us like this"_

"_Okay let's go then" Rachel and Brooke walked out of the house and started walking home. _

_Once they got home they had climbed up the terrace that leads to Brooke room. They both slowly climbed through Brooke's window. Brooke walked Rachel to her room so they didn't wake their parents. Brooke brought herself and Rachel a glass of water so they wouldn't get hand over's. _

_Rachel was sick a couple of times into the toilet in her room. Brooke went to bed and they both just dreaded what would happen tomorrow if their parents ever did find out what happened that faithful night._

_**End of flashback.**_

Owen started laughing after Rachel finished "And to this day they still don't know" Rachel laughed with him "I think we got away with it pretty good"

"Yeah Miss can't handle my drink" Owen was still laughing.

"Yeah yeah whatever" Rachel sighed "I can handle it now"

"Of course baby" Owen joked "Anyway let's go back to mine and order take out"

"No so fast, you said you would tell me a story if I told you mine" Rachel turned to her boyfriend.

"Yeah I know and I will, just not now" Owen responded

"Promise" Rachel got off the picnic table and took Owen's hand.

Owen nodded "Promise"

Hanna and Julian had finished their meal and were making out in the living room. Hanna contemplated going to her room, but what was the fun in that right? So she stayed there with him. Julian pulled apart and looked at her "Hanna, baby"

"Yes Julian" Hanna smiled

"This could lead to something more" Julian warned her. He didn't want to do anything that she was comfortable with and he didn't even know if she was virgin or not.

"I know and I want to" Hanna assured him "I'm not a virgin honey, so don't look so worried"

Julian nodded and started kissing Hanna again. He leaned her down slowly onto the pillows that were on the floor not breaking from the kiss. Hanna smiled into the kiss and Julian moved his lips down her kick sucking really hard on it wanting to leave a mark. He undid her shirt with one hand while the other roamed down her body. He opened her shirt and started to kiss down her toned body. Hanna moaned as Julian came back to her neck and sucked on the spot that drove her crazy every time. She then flipped him over so she was on top now.

Hanna started undoing Julian's shirt, she looked at him and smiled sexy. He smiled back and then her hands were roaming his toned abs. She started kissing his neck, sucking hard just like him, determined to leave a mark. She went down his body they were both removing clothes every now and again until they were both naked under each other. Hanna looked into Julian's eyes and then the magic happened.

Haley was working in the cafe with Karen. Karen was standing behind the counter as Haley wiped down the tables. It was getting really late and since winter was coming soon, it was getting dark real quick. Closing time arrived and Haley offered to stay to help Karen close up and Karen agreed. Haley turned the open sign to close and locked the door. She saw Karen and walked over to her sitting on the sofa in the back.

"Hey Karen everything's sorted out there" Haley smiled sitting down beside the women she thinks of as a second mother.

"Thanks Hales" Karen smiled up at the brunette

"No probs" Haley replied seeing the expression on Karen's face change "Okay out with it Karen, what's wrong?"

Karen looked at Haley and then back down at her hand and sighed "Keith and I have been dating"

"Okay and that's a problem why?" Haley sounded confused

"Lucas doesn't know. I wanted to tell him, but he seemed distracted" Karen told Haley

"No actually Karen, Lucas figured it out when he saw you and Keith in her one time" Haley smiled telling Karen "And his fine with it. I promise"

"So he'll be okay if I told him that" Karen then stopped and Haley became worried.

"Karen what is it?" Haley asked worried

"I'm pregnant Hales" Karen confessed "I need to tell Luke before he finds out from someone else, but I don't want him to hate me"

"He could never hate you Karen. That boy adores you more than anything" Haley assured her.

"Yeah maybe your right. His my son right? He won't hate me" Karen smiled at Haley.

"Yep" Haley then looked at the time "I best be off Karen. Nathan will be wondering where I am" Haley stood up to walk away.

"Okay dear and thanks again Haley" Karen smiled

"Anytime" Haley then left

Brooke was removing Lucas's top over his head trying not to break the kiss for long then a second. She was already half naked, but was now removing Lucas's clothes left right and centre. Lucas kissing down Brooke neck sucking on the spot that makes her go crazy while his over hand roamed lower down her body. Lucas lowered his hand down Brooke's trousers he unbuttoned earlier. He found his way to her clit and started rubbing in a circular motioned. Brooke moaned out in pleasure and Lucas smiled at this loving to hear her moan. He then captured her lips with his for one last kiss before he started lick around her nipple making it go hard and then the other nipple. Brooke moaned louder thankful Rachel wasn't coming home until tomorrow. Lucas licked down Brooke's body as he pulled her trousers down revealing her very soaked knickers.

"You're soaking" Lucas smirked as he pulled down her knickers slowly "I like it"

Brooke moaned as Lucas slipped two fingers into her rubbing slowly, but surely pleasuring her "Oh go Lucas" Brooke moaned and Lucas loved how she said his name, like she needed and wanted to feel him inside her. Lucas looked up at Brooke and smiled as he whipped her head back and closed her eyes as she arched her back "I want you Luke, I need you in me" Lucas nodded, but he wanted to tease her a little longer, so he licked down her naked body again getting down to her clit, he slipped his fingers out and replaced them with his tongue. He sucked on her clit, sucking all her juiced up. Brooke screamed "Oh fuck yes Lucas. Oh god" then Lucas came back up to look into her eyes "My turn Luke" Lucas looked confused until Brooke turned him over so she was on top now.

Lucas was just in his boxers when Brooke kissed him hard on the mouth. He loved the taste of her lips that cheer flavour she uses. Brooke kissed down his neck as he hand went lower wanting to feel his manhood. She slipped her hand into his boxers and could feel his manhood straight away. It was so hard she wanted it in her, but first she was going to tease Lucas like he teased her. Brooke's lips began to get lower and lower and Lucas knew where she was going "Brooke what you doi" Lucas stopped as Brooke took his manhood into her mouth; she licked the head and then started sucking harder and harder like a lolly pop. She looked at Lucas and saw him lean back and close his eyes. He moan loudly "Oh god Brooke, ahhh fuck yeah" Brooke kept sucking and then stopped. Lucas looked down at her "I need to be inside you Brooke. Come her baby" Lucas took her in his arms. Brooke picked her up from the bed and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"The desk Luke. The desk" Brooke breathed out and she kissed Lucas harder.

Lucas took everything of the desk and laid Brooke down on it. He got into between her legs again and entered her. Brooke moaned out in pleasure and so did Lucas. He began to move in and out of her. Brooke moan's become to get louder "Ahhh yes Luke. Oh god yes" Lucas smiled at how much Brooke was loving him pleasuring her like he was.

"Ahh Brooke, yes Brooke" Lucas moaned out. He then picked her up again and then landed on the bed. He was getting faster and faster and Brooke was getting louder and louder.

"Oh god yeah. Fucking yeah. Oh Lucas. Don't stop. Please don't stop" Brooke yelled as she reached for the sheets on the edges of her bed. Clutching them as the pleasure rushed through her body "Oh Luke I'm cuming"

"Yeah me too baby. Oh god yeas Brooke. Fuck yes" Lucas shouted

"Don't stop. Fuck yes. Lucas Lucas Lucas" Brooke screamed as she reached her climax.

Lucas had also reached his own climax. Lucas pulled out of Brooke and lay next to her. he took the condom off and then his face dropped. Brooke noticed the quietness from Lucas and looked at him "Luke, what's wrong?"

"It broke Brooke" Lucas muttered and Brooke sat up looking at him "It broke"

"What broke Luke?" Brooke asked dreading the answer

"The condom, it broke" Lucas repeated

Brooke face dropped as well. The condom broke and that was the thing that they dreaded the most. Lucas looked up at Brooke and saw the scared look that was plastered on her face. What were they going to do? There is a possibility that Brooke could become pregnant.

**So what do you guys think? Could please review just so I know if you are reading it or not. I would appreciate it a lot. Thanks. Roch xxx**


	11. Am I pregnant or aren't I pregnant?

**Author Note: Thanks for the reviews again everyone. I'm already writing the squeal and I haven't finished this one yet lol I love you all and I hope you like this chapter. Keep reviewing please. **

**Welcome to 2012 and I hope this year brings everyone happiness. **

**Am I pregnant or aren't I pregnant?**

Brooke looked back up at Lucas and sighed. She covered her face and didn't know what to do. She could go to the pharmacy, but there closed. She could go get the after morning pill tomorrow, but there is a guarantee it would work, but it's worth a try. Brooke felt Lucas's hand wrap round her a comforting way. Brooke looks back up at him and gave him a small smile. She was 17 and may be pregnant, what was she going to tell her parents?

"I'll go get the morning after pill and then everything might be fine or it won't work and I'll be screwed" Brooke had tears now coming down her face "Oh go Lucas what am I going to do?"

"Firstly Brooke, where in this together and secondly we'll see if the pill works" Brooke smiled and nodded "Now come lay with me and we'll figure this out in the morning"

Hanna was lying in Julian's arms as she woke the next day. A blanket was covering both of them. Hanna looked under it and yep she was pretty much naked. She turned and looked at Julian. Hanna nudged him and he woke looking at her "Good morning sexy" Julian smiled.

"Morning sleepy head" Hanna stood up with the blanket wrapped around her "We better get ready for school"

"Erm yeah maybe I should go home and get dressed" Julian said also getting up

"Or you could shower with me and wear something of my brothers" Hanna suggested

"I like that idea so much better" Julian said kissing Hanna then followed her up to the bathroom.

Brooke woke the next morning when she felt Lucas stir in bed next to her. She looked at him and watched him sleep for a little while. She got up and went to grab a shower while he was still sleeping, she needed to get to the pharmacy before school so she could take the pill and pray she wasn't pregnant.

Lucas woke up and saw Brooke wasn't in bed next to him. He looked around her room and she wasn't in sight. Lucas then spotted and note on her bedroom mirror. He got out of bed and read it.

_Broody, I'll see you ate school. Gone pharmacy. Love you. Pretty Girl_

Lucas scrunched the paper up and put it in the bed then went for a shower. Once dressed he left for school. Lucas arrived at school and saw Brooke sitting and laughing with the group like nothing had happened the night before with the whole condom breaking thing. Lucas walked over to them and looked Brooke.

"Can I have a word for a minute Brooke" Brooke nodded and stood walking with Lucas away from the group.

"What's up boyfriend?" Brooke asked as they stopped

"Did you take the pill?" Lucas asked

Brooke nodded looking around to make sure no one was listening "Took it this morning, so where all good Luke"

"Cool" Lucas leaned in and kissed Brooke softly on the lips "I love you"

"I love you too broody" Then they walked back over to the group.

"Ahh so where did you get too last night Rach, I got your text, but was kinda of busy" Brooke looked at Lucas and winked.

"I was with Owen at the river court and then we went back to his place" Rach answered also winking at Owen as he tightened his arms around her waist.

"Hmm..." Brooke raised her eye brow "So you are dating now then?"

Rachel nodded not knowing how Brooke was going to act "Yeah"

"Okay" Brooke then looked at Owen "You" Brooke pointed at Owen "You hurt my sister; I will find you and kill you. Do you understand me?" Owen nodded and everyone smiled

"She's serious" Lucas assured Owen.

"Deadly serious" Brooke put her serious face on and then everyone changed the subject.

Brooke walked through the halls of Tree Hill. She was on top of the world. She had her boyfriend and great friends. She didn't feel alone anymore, she felt happy and safe. Brooke held her boyfriends hand and they walked towards her locker. Brooke stopped and Lucas looked at her. He couldn't believe she was his again and this time they were staying like that "Brooke I love you" Lucas said randomly. Ever since she admitted to loving him, he wouldn't stop saying it and Brooke knew he meant it because she loved him just as much.

"I love you too Luke" Brooke opened her locker and then kissed Lucas softly on the lips.

"So what you doing tonight?" Lucas asked Brooke

"Erm... well my parents want to talk to me and Rach so where having a family meal" Brooke replied

"Sounds serious" Lucas stated

"Nah properly about them leaving again for a weekend or something" Brooke laughed and then shut her locker "Why you look so sad broody?"

"I wanted to spend time with you tonight, but I guess tomorrow would do" Lucas looked at Brooke.

"How about you come over for a while after dinner?" Brooke suggested and Lucas nodded.

"Okay I'll be there Pretty Girl" Lucas smiled

"Okay well I have history, so I'll catch you later" Brooke kissed Lucas and then they parted to different classes.

Brooke began to feel really sick. Her stomach was hurting and was beginning to look green. She sat in her History class looking around the room. When she shot her hand in the air. Then teacher looked at her and Brooke just about got out "I need to go to the toilet" The teacher gave her a pass and Brooke ran down the corridor and too the toilet. Once in the cubical Brooke threw up in the toilet. It was all just coming out last night's dinner and this morning's breakfast. Once Brooke had finished she rinsed her mouth out and walked back to class.

She walked back into class and sat at her seat. Haley saw Brooke leave and wondered if she was okay. Brooke looked at Haley and gave a weak smile. Haley mouthed 'You okay?' Brooke nodded and then turned back to the teacher.

Lunch came by faster than Brooke thought. Brooke decided to go home. She was feeling sick and tired and she just needed to get home and rest for a while. Brooke walked out of the school and into the quad. She saw Lucas and then rest of the gang sitting at the table they normally sat at. Lucas saw her and smiled, Brooke gave him a small smile and he waved her over. She shook her head and carried on walking. Lucas got up and ran over to her. He stopped her as he stopped in front of her. Brooke looked at him and stopped.

"Luke what you doing?" Brooke asked just wanting to go home.

"Wondering where my super hot girlfriend is going?" Lucas responded

"Home" Brooke simply stated and Lucas looked at her worried

"Why?" His smile lightened up and he was frowning now.

"I went to the nurse because I'm not feeling well and she sent me home. So I'm going home. Don't worry I'll be fine" I assure him and he nodded "Later boyfriend" Brooke kissed him quickly on the lips before walking to her car.

Lucas walked back to the table and sat down. Everyone looking at him wanting to know what was wrong with Brooke and Lucas had a feeling he knew "What?" Lucas said as he sat down.

"Where's Brooke going?" Rachel asked

"The nurse sent her home" Lucas replied "I'll go by and see her later"

Rachel nodded "Okay, I'll check on her when I get home. Don't worry Luke"

"Thanks Rach" Lucas smiled

"No probs" Rachel smiled back.

Brooke got home and ran to the bathroom. She was being sick yet again. She didn't know why and then she thought back to last night and the condom breaking. Brooke shook her head thinking she took the morning after pill so she can't be pregnant. She bent down and started throwing up in the toilet. Once she was done she took the test from out her bag that she got on the way home. Brooke looked at it and freaked a little. What is she was pregnant? It would change everything. What Lucas dumps her because of it? Brooke shook the what if's from her head and opened the test. She sat on the toilet and took it. After she put it on the counter and paced her room hoping to god that she wasn't. She didn't know how she'd tell Lucas if she was. Brooke was freaking out.

Brooke looked at her watched and 5 minutes was up. She walked to the bathroom counter and picked up the test with her eyes closed. She then opened them and looked at the test. Brooke's eyes widened and the test dropped from her fingers. Brooke dropped to the floor and sat there with her legs up to chest and her head in her hands.

"OMG I'm pregnant" Brooke cried

Lucas went over to Brooke's house later that day. It was like 7:00. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer. He didn't see Rachel's car outside so he knew she wasn't home. He knocked again and still no he knew Brooke was home since he saw her car in the drive. Lucas was knocking harder. He wondered where she could be if she left her car at home. He parents weren't in either.

"You trying to bang my door down?" Brooke walked up behind Lucas.

"Oh where were you?" Lucas asked

"I went for a walk" Brooke stated as she walked pass Lucas and opened her front door.

"Right" Lucas sighed following Brooke into the house.

"So was there something you wanted Luke?" Brooke asked grabbing to bottles of juice from the fridge and giving one to Lucas.

"I just came to check up on my girlfriend because the nurse sent her home" Lucas answered

"I'm okay Luke. I promise" Brooke wasn't completely being honest. She is pregnant; well that's what the test says. Brooke will just have to wait when she sees the doctor tomorrow.

"Brooke what's wrong?" Lucas knew Brooke wasn't being truthful to him.

"Fine" Brooke sat at the island opposite to Lucas.

"I wasn't feeling all to good when I was history, so after before lunch I went to the nurse who sent me home. On the way home I went to the pharmacy to get a pregnancy test" Lucas looked at Brooke widened eyed "I took the test Luke and it said positive" Brooke revealed and Lucas just looked at her.

"You-ur pregnant" Lucas stuttered and Brooke nodded

"I'm not completely sure yet Luke. I'm going to see my doctor tomorrow" Brooke told him and Lucas nodded.

"Can I come with you?" He asked and Brooke smiled at him

"Of course Luke" Brooke took his hand and kissed it softly to assure him everything will be okay.

"I love you Brooke. You know that right?" Lucas finally smiled at her and Brooke nodded.

"Yeah and I love you too" They shared a sweet soft kiss.

The next day Brooke woke up with Lucas lying beside her. They were fully dressed so she knew they never had sex which was properly a good thing. Brooke got up from her bed and began to get showered and dressed before her doctor appointment. Today was the big game day and they were travelling to Charleston. Brooke wasn't looking forward to it, but she agreed to go and kick some ass. Lucas opened his eyes and smiled as he saw Brooke brushing her hair.

"I should go home and get dressed" Lucas brought Brooke out of her thoughts. She turned to him and smiled.

"Yeah okay, I'll meet you at the doctor or I could go by myself" Brooke responded

"Now way Brooke. I'm coming with you" Lucas assured her

"Okay, I'll see you there then okay" Lucas stood up and nodded. He kissed brook softly on the lips before walking out her room and driving home.

Brooke was waiting outside the clinic for Lucas. Her appointment was in 10 minutes and Lucas wasn't there yet. Brooke was pacing the pathway scared of what the doctor is going to say. Will he confirm she is pregnant or will he say it was a false alarm? Brooke was hoping it was a false alarm that way she would have to be scared anymore. Brooke saw Luke's truck pull up behind hers and she smiled.

"You made it" Brooke squealed as she hugged him "I thought you weren't coming"

"I wouldn't miss it Brooke" Lucas hugged her back

"I love you" Brooke said as she kissed him "We better go in"

Lucas kissed her back and they headed into the clinic. They sat there for what seemed like ever. Brooke held on to Lucas tight. She was getting worried the more she heard the clock on the wall tick. The nurse came out of a room and looked at the clip board in her hands "Brooke Davis" Brooke stood up and Lucas followed them into a room. The nurse sat in the chair across from Brooke and Lucas. She looked at them and smiled "Hey Miss Davis I'm Nurse Holly. So you think your pregnant?" The nurse asked and Brooke nodded.

"I took a test" Brooke stated and Holly nodded.

"Okay, well pregnancy tests can give false alarms" Holly told me "So I'm going to take some blood tests and I'll ring you later today okay"

Brooke nodded and looked at Lucas who gave her an assuring smile "Okay"

Holly walked to the cupboard behind Brooke and Lucas; she brought out a needle which she was going to take Brooke's blood from. She moved her chair in front of Brooke and began taking the blood from her. Once done holly left the room and then came back "Okay guys, I'll give you a ring later today and you should know if you're pregnant or not okay"

"Okay thanks Nurse Holly" Brooke shook the lady's hand and so did Lucas before they left for school.

Half of the school day was gone. Brooke was still waiting for the call from Nurse Holly. She was sitting by herself on the wall in the quad when Lucas walked up to her and sat beside her. Brooke looked at him and smiled "No word yet?" He asked and I shook my head and then my phone rang with the song 'Hit me baby one more time' by Britney spears. I looked at Lucas as I pulled the phone from my bag and answered it.

"Hello" Brooke sighed as she talked into the phone

"Is this Brooke Davis" Nurse Holly was heard

"This is she" Brooke answered

"Miss Davis we have the results of your blood test" Holly told Brooke who held in a breath waiting for the result "You are not pregnant Miss Davis"

Brooke let out the breath and tears formed in her eyes "Are you sure" Brooke looked up at Lucas again.

"Yes Miss Davis" Holly said "You are not pregnant" She repeated and Brooke's smile grew even bigger.

"Thanks Nurse Holly" Brooke replied as they both hung up.

Brooke took a deep breath "I'm not pregnant Luke" Brooke cheered and Lucas hugged her and kissed her. They were both happy that Brooke wasn't pregnant. Now they can go to Charleston with the whole baby thing behind them and enjoy their weekend.

**So what do you guys think? Could please review just so I know if you are reading it or not. I would appreciate it a lot. Thanks. Roch xxx**


	12. Life is good No drama No fights

**Author Note: Just to warn you guys again there is a lemon in this chapter, but I hope you guys still love it. This story is coming to an end soon, but don't worry I will be doing a squeal. Much love to all my readers and bigger love to my reviewers. Love you all xxx**

**Welcome to 2012 and I hope this year brings everyone happiness. **

**Life is good. No drama. No fights**

The day was over and we were lining up waiting to get on the bus. Lucas and Brooke were standing there hand in hand. Everything seemed to be going okay now. She wasn't pregnant which was fantastic. Brooke must have just been ill or ate something bad. Brooke was next to get on the bus. She had her cheer uniform, her pom poms and her over night back. We were there for the weekend coming home late Sunday night. Brooke sat at the back in a two seat and Lucas sat next to her. She put her head on his shoulder and he kissed the top of Brooke's head "Everything's going to be okay right Luke?" Brooke asked.

"Everything's going to be okay Pretty Girl" Lucas answered and the bus started to move and they were on their way to Charleston "I promise"

Brooke smiled and stroked Lucas's hand feeling so safe with me there. This was going to be one long ass weekend.

Hanna sat next to Julian just liked they said. They have been dating for a couple of days now. Hanna looked at Julian and smiled. Julian took her hand and kissed it lightly. Her skin tingled at the touch of his lips "Why me?" Hanna asked randomly

"Why you?" Julian replied confused.

Hanna nodded "Yeah, why me?"

"Why you what?" Julian questioned

"There are a lot of girls that go our school Julian. There are at least 10 cheerleaders on this bus and there all pretty including Brooke who I know you dated in the past and she is so much prettier than me, so why did you pick me out of all of them?" Hanna ranted and Julian smiled at her who confused Hanna more "Why are you smiling at me like that?"

"Hanna yeah I dated Brooke and yeah I fell in love with her and yeah she was my first love and I lost my virginity to her, but we were done a long time ago and besides she's with Lucas now and I chose you because you stood out more for me. You're gorgeous and funny. You're random which I love about you and I love being with you" Julian assures Hanna who started to blush a little.

"I just don't want you to regret anything even if we did have sex already" Hanna felt relieved that he actually did like her.

"I don't regret anything Han" Julian told her "And I haven't except for losing Brooke, but then I saw you and you may not be anything like her, but that's good because I like you just the way you are" Julian leaned in and kissed Hanna on the lips and that sure shut her up the whole ride to Charleston.

2 and half hours later the bus pulled up to the hotel. Everyone was excited about the game tomorrow and since it's getting late I just wanted to get into my room and go to sleep. I jumped of the bus with Lucas behind me. He wrapped his arms protectively around my waist. I turned and smiled at him and he kissed me.

"Let's go find out the rooms where in" Rachel said as everyone picked up their luggage and headed into the hotel.

"Okay guys I pinned up the paper on the rooms. Get some sleep and boys I want you in the gym at 8:00 tomorrow" Whitey walked off and everyone looked at the room selections.

Brooke – Rachel room 12

Peyton – Haley room 14

Lucas – Nathan room 13

Owen – Jake room 15

Julian – Josh room 17

Hanna – Britney room 16

"I'm rooming with Rach" Brooke pointed out and grabbed the key door.

"Me and Peyton" Haley smiled and grabbed her door key

"Natey" Lucas laughed "Bro were rooming"

"Jake and Owen" Rachel read out

"At least where near enough near each other anyway and if anyone wants to you know swap and I'm not complaining" Brooke smiled hinting and everyone nodded.

"Oh don't worry Brookie; I'm sure we'll all be swapping rooms time to time" Rachel winked and everyone laughed.

Brooke walked to her room with Rachel behind her. They walked into their room and placed the bag on the floor by each bed. Brooke was nearer the window as Rachel took the bed on the other side of the room. Brooke slumped down on her bed and closed her eyes. She took her ipod from her pocket and put the headphones in. Rachel lay on her bed and feel asleep in an instant. Brooke as listening to 'My love id like s star' by Demi Lavato. She loved that song since it reminded her off her and Lucas when there apart or when they have their little arguments. As the song came to an end Brooke feel asleep.

Brooke woke to the knock on the door. She opened her eyes and saw her ipod was on the pillow beside her head. She got up when she heard the knock again. Brooke looked at the lock and saw it was 8:00. She looked at Rachel's bed; Rachel was gone which wasn't a surprise since Rachel always disappeared. Brooke opened the door and smiled when she saw Haley and Peyton standing there "You're not dressed" Haley pointed out "Why aren't you dressed?"

"Erm... maybe because I just literally got up" Brooke laughed looking down noticing I slept in her clothes from yesterday "Anyway why are you two here?"

"We thought we would go to breakfast at the cafe you and Rachel used to always talk about since the guys are at practice" Peyton answered

"Yeah okay cool. I'll just go take a quick shower and then get dressed and we'll go" Brooke got up and walked to the bathroom in her room.

"Okay we'll wait in here" Haley said back "Oh Brooke where's Rach?"

"I have no clue. She was gone when I woke" I shouted as the water ran over my body waking me up a little "I thought she would be with Owen, but his at practice so maybe she's still in his room, but then again Jake was there last night. So I have no idea where she is"

"Strange" Peyton piped in

"Yeah" Brooke agreed walking out 10 minutes later in her towel "Just getting my clothes" Brooke then walked back into the bathroom to get dressed and do her hair then apply her makeup.

Half hour later Brooke was ready. She got on her pumps and they headed out to Mario's cafe down the street from the hotel. Once they got to the cafe. They took a seat in a booth at the back by the window. Brooke looked out of the window and saw what she was missing. Brooke loved this place, but Karen's cafe was just as good.

"Hi my name is Katie, what can I get for girls?" A girl with brown curly hair approached our table with a pen and pad.

"I'll have a caramel hot chocolate with whip cream and chocolate shavings" Haley ordered.

"I'll have a latte with ship cream and a hint of mint please" Peyton told the young girl who looked maybe the same age as them.

"Brooke, your order" Peyton snapped Brooke out of her thoughts and she looked at the girl smiling at her.

"Oh erm..." Brooke stopped for a minute "I'll have a toffee latte with whip cream and a hit on honey please"

"I'll be right over with your orders" Katie walked away and Haley started the conversation.

"So you and Luke doing okay Brooke?" Haley asked

"Yeah everything is going great thanks" Brooke smiled thinking about her and Lucas and hoe the whole baby thing.

"That's good" Haley nodded "How about you Peyt?"

"What about me?" Peyton asked

"How are you and Jake doing? I hear you and him are dating" Haley stated

"Yeah where dating and it's going great thanks" Peyton answered

"Wait when did this happen?" Brooke asked confused

"At the club that night" Peyton replied "You and Luke were going through something which actually brought Jake I together"

"I'm happy for you P Sawyer" Brooke smiled as Katie came back with our drinks

"Thanks" The girls said as their drink were put in front of them.

"Anything else?" Katie asked the girls shook their head no "Okay, but call if you need anything else" Katie then walked away.

"So Hales" Brooke started again "You and Natey boy doing okay?"

Haley nodded "Awesome thanks"

"Good. So where all good in our relationships. Just how I like it" Peyton laughed and the girls laughed with her.

"I second that" Brooke and Haley said at the same time.

That night the game was starting in 20 minutes. Brooke was in the locker rooms for the cheerleaders. She was pacing up and down trying to calm down a little. It was all building up now. Brooke stopped and looked at her squad taking a deep breath before speaking "Okay girls, this night is big for our boys and us. They have to win this game to get into the finals for the championships and if they win that game we will be champions before we graduate. So let's go out there and kick some ass for our boys" Brooke shouted and the girls shouted back.

"YEAH" The cheerleaders ran out of the locker room and stood at the entrance waiting for the commentator to call them out.

"Good evening one and all. This is Mouth McFadden and I will be commenting tonight's game. Tonight's game is a huge to every player on the court tonight. Whoever wins tonight's game will be in the Championship match against the Charlotte bob cats" Mouth told everyone "From North Carolina Tree Hill welcome Tree Hills very own cheerleaders following their captain Brooke Davis" everyone cheered obviously knowing who Brooke was.

Brooke came running out with her squad following her "Let's go Ravens, Let's go. Let's go Ravens, Let's go" Brooke and her squad cheered as they stopped on one side of the court cheering. Moving their pom poms up and down in their hands.

"And from right here in Charleston are the Charleston cheerleaders who are being led by their captain Claire Young" Mouth cheered since it was his home town. Everyone gave a loud applause as Claire and her squad came running out "Let's go Charleston, Let's go. Let's go Charleston, Let's go" Claire looked over and Brooke and winked. Brooke just gave her a dirty look and then waited as the players came out.

It was 50 minutes into the game. 10 minutes ago Brooke and Claire had their cheer off and it surprised Brooke when she won. Claire gave her a dirt look and walked back to her side with her squad. Brooke and the squad stayed in the middle and gave one last performance since they won. Brooke and her squad ran over to where they were standing laughing and joking.

Lucas looked over at Brooke and smiled. Brooke winked at her and giggled. Loving life right about now. She was so happy that nothing could tear her down. Brooke ruffled her pom poms like the rest of the girls cheering "Let's go Raven's, let's go" They cheered "Come on Luke" Brooke cheered as Lucas shot the ball throw the hoop without net. Lucas looked at her and she smiled and mimed "I love you" Lucas ran her way and whispered just loud enough for her to hear "I love you too Pretty Girl" They were light words he left in the air round her that she needed to grab.

"Go Nate" Haley jumped up and down as another three pointer went it by her boyfriend

"Go Jake go" Peyton cheered and Brooke laughed "Go Jake Go" Peyton cheered again.

"Where Rach?" Haley asked Brooke and Brooke shrugged.

"I have no idea. I haven't seen her since last night. Owen's here" I had no idea where my sister was, but I am going to grill her for leaving us short a girl, but at least we still won the cheer and the boys are head by 10.

"Go Lukey, kick their butt" I shouted as I looked at Claire and winked "Go baby"

The game came to an end 89-76. The Ravens won which meant we got o the championships. Brooke leaped into Luke's arms as soon as the buzzer signalled the game was over. Lucas held her tight and then Brooke kissed him when they parted "You did it baby. You're going to the championships"

"I only did it because I had you by my side" Lucas kissed Brooke again and she smiled "God I love you pretty girl"

"I love you more broody boy" Brooke jumped down from him and took his hand and we headed back to the locker rooms. He went into his and Brooke when into the cheerleader's one.

Brooke walked down the hall to her room. She opened the door and there on her bed sat Lucas. He was sitting on my bed in shorts with no top on. Brooke had to compose myself before she pounced on him even if he was her boyfriend. Lucas looked at her and smiled. Brooke walked into the room and closed the door behind her. She guessed they were all switching rooms tonight "What you doing here big boy?" Brooke asked in her husky voice which made Lucas's spine tingle.

"Where all switching rooms tonight" Lucas replied as he stood up and walked over to Brooke "Rachel's with Owen like she was last night"

"Hmm yeah I guessed that Luke" Brooke laughed as Lucas got closer and closer "So Luke" Brooke's breath got caught in the air when Lucas crashed his lips onto hers. She didn't know if it was entirely too soon for the whole sex thing, but she couldn't resist.

Lucas pushed her back against the door and started to kiss her harder, but Brooke bit down on his lip and it made Lucas go even crazier. He loved it. Lucas kissed down Brooke's neck and stopped at the spot he knew would make her go crazy. She sucked on her neck harder than last time knowing it would leave a mark this time. Lucas pulled away and looked at her, he smiled and she winked "Kiss me broody boy" Brooke whispered and Lucas did as she requested. Lucas took Brooke's tank top of leaving her in just her bra as she unzipped her jeans when Lucas moved back to her neck "Oh Luke" Brooke moaned quietly into Lucas's ear and he smiled into her neck. Her jeans were then off and Brooke kicked them to the side. Lucas picked her up and she flung her legs around his body as they kissed more. He then brought her to her bed and laid her on it climbing on top of her. Brooke bit down on her lip and Lucas smiled at her "You're lips taste good pretty girl. Cheery I think" Brooke nodded.

"Yep Cherry"

Lucas then leaned back in kissing her as his hand went down on top of her knickers. He began to rub her clit in a circular motioned and Brooke moaned biting down on her lip again as Lucas kissed her neck. He then started taking her knickers off and unclipped her bra "You locked the door right baby?" Brooke nodded

"Of course I did"

"Good" Lucas flung her knickers and bra to the side

"Kiss me Luke" Lucas leaned in and kissed her again.

Lucas kisses down her neck and to her breast. He licked around her nipple making it go hard Brooke moaned as Lucas sucked hard "Oh god Lucas" Brooke held on to the sheets and started to scrunched them up trying not to make too much of a loud noise. If Whitey caught them they would be in shit.

Lucas's hand got lower until he reached her clit again. This time in put two fingers in her and she went to scream, but moaned in pleasure instead "Ahh god Luke. Yeah. Fuck Luke" Brooke was so enjoying this; she just hoped nothing goes wrong like last time. Lucas then replaced his fingers with his mouth he sucked on her clit as her juices poured out of her and into his mouth, when he was done he came back up and looked at Brooke with a smile "You taste so good"

"Oh do I really?" Brooke flipped over so she was on top of Lucas now. She kissed him and then down his neck sucking in the spot she sucked on last time. Harder this time so it would leave a mark. If she got a mark then so does he. Brooke took of his shorts and then came his boxers then landed on the floor. Brooke started going down on Lucas. She licked down his body and to his man hood. She took it her hand and started rubbing hearing Lucas moan "Oh god Brooke. Fuck. Damn Brooke yes" Lucas moaned and Brooke laughed looking up at him as he flung his head back and closed his eyes. Brooke brought his man hood to her mouth and licked around the head teasing him which pleasured her as well as him. Brooke then placed him in her mouth and started sucking and licking hearing him moan her name "Oh Brooke, yes Brooke. Fuck yes" Brooke then pulled him from her mouth and smiled up at him.

Lucas flipped her over so he was top now. He felt her down there and she was so wet he loved it like that. He could slip in her with no problem. Lucas lowered himself in position as he heard her soft, but husky voice "I want to feel you in me Luke" Lucas then gave one soft push inside her and she moaned out "Fuck yes" Brooke quietly moaned, Lucas moved in and out of her getting faster by the minute. They were both moaning in pleasure. Lucas locked her legs in the air around Lucas loosely "Ahh fuck yes Luke. Damn yes" Lucas smiled when he kept hearing Brooke moan.

"Oh god Brooke. Oh yes" Lucas moaned out "You're so damn pretty"

"Fuck yes" Brooke moaned trying to be quiet "OMG don't stop Luke. Please don't stop" Brooke panted enjoying every minute of it "Ahh Christ I'm gonna cum Luke. I'm gonna cum"

"Me too baby. Me too" Lucas moaned "OMG fuck yes" they both cum at the same time. Lucas lifted himself of Brooke and kissed her softly on the mouth before lying next to her. Lucas took the condom off and tied it up "At least it didn't break this time" Lucas joked and Brooke laughed slightly.

"That's good then and that sex was amazing" Brooke kinked her eye brow up and Lucas kissed her again.

"Yeah it sure was" Lucas nodded.

Brooke looked at the time and saw it was still early. It was 9:00 and she was not tired. She turned to Lucas "What we going to do now Luke?"

"Well the guys were thinking going down to the pool. I think half the basketball team and cheerleaders are down there already. We could join them now" Brooke nodded

"Yeah sounds fun. Let's go" Brooke got up and showered then got dressed while Lucas took a shower afterwards and then they both headed down to the pool when they were both ready.

Down at the pool everyone was there. The whole basketball team and cheerleaders. People where in the pool and some were in the hot tub. Rachel was down there too, so Brooke decided to go and see her and confront her about not being at the game "Babe I'm going to talk to my sister real quick. Grab me a drink and I'll be over"

"Okay pretty girl" Lucas let go of Brooke's hand and she walked over to her sister.

"Well if it isn't the girl who ditched her squad at the game today" Brooke spoke as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Hello to you too Brookie" Rachel smiled, but saw Brooke was serious

"Where were you today Rach?" Brooke asked

"I weren't feeling well" Rachel told her sister "So I stayed behind to rest"

"Oh really?" Brooke questioned not really convinced

"Yeah seriously Brookie" Rachel assured Brooke "I was being sick for ages and I freaked so I went to get a pregnancy test and took it" Brooke looked at her sister worried.

"And?" Brooke waited for Rachel to carry on

"It was negative, but I still wanted to rest because I still felt ill" Rachel told me and then I started to believe her "I'm sorry I missed the cheer off Brooke, but I would have been there if I could"

"It's okay Rachel. Hope you okay now" Brooke hugged her sister

"Yeah I'm okay thanks Brookie" Rachel nodded hugging her sister back.

"Good. Lets join the others" Brooke took Rachel's hand and they walked over to the others.

This is how it is meant to be. All friends together enjoying life. No drama just happy faces. Brooke loved it being like this them altogether and no drama. She was leaning into Lucas with his arms protectively around her waist. Rachel was sitting in between Owen's legs. Peyton was sat next to Jake with their fingers entwined. Haley was sitting on Nathan's lap with his chin on her shoulder and even Hanna had joined then with her boyfriend Julian. She was sat in between his legs with their fingers entwined. Life was good at the moment. Would it stay that way or is there a something big on its way that could ruin everything?

**So what do you guys think? Could please review just so I know if you are reading it or not. I would appreciate it a lot. Thanks. Roch xxx**


	13. Brooke's world came crashing down

**Author Note: So this story is coming to an end real soon. I say there's about maybe 2 more chapters left and then I'm going to post the squeal, but don't worry I'll let you know on the last chapter what the squeal will be called so you can read it. I hope you guys like this chapter and yeah I know I'll properly get some readers not liking it, but it had to go this way for the squeal to work, so I apologise to whoever doesn't like it.**

**Welcome to 2012 and I hope this year brings everyone happiness. **

**My world came crashing down**

Everyone was up bright and early Sunday morning. They were leaving early instead of when they were meant to and Brooke loved that idea that way she gets to get some sleep when she gets home. Brooke got a voicemail from her parents on her mobile saying they were coming home tonight instead and they needed to talk to them about something important. Brooke jumped off the bus when they pulled up in the school parking lot. Brooke grabbed her bag and walked over to her car. Lucas followed her and shut her car door when she opened it "And where you rushing off too" Lucas asked smiling at Brooke

"Home like everyone else" Brooke stated looking around the car park

"Why don't you come back to mine?" Lucas asked as he leaned in and kissed Brooke

"I would Luke, but I'm real tired and besides, my parents are coming home. there on the plane now and they have to talk to Rach and I when they get home and I want to be able to listen to them" Brooke told Lucas yawning "See I'm tired" Brooke gestured to her yawn.

"Okay baby, I'll see you tomorrow then yeah" Brooke nodded

"Of course" Brooke kissed Lucas before getting into her car "Later broody"

"Bye pretty girl" Lucas smiled and waved as Brooke sped out of the car park and towards her house.

Lucas and Britney were the only two left in the parking lot. Lucas looked around for his truck and saw it. He walked over to it when he heard a voice from behind him "I wouldn't leave you hanging Lukey" Britney whispered into his ear as he stopped. Lucas turned round and shook his head at her.

"You just don't stop, do you Brit?" Britney shook head.

"Nope, not until I get what u want" Britney winked at him.

"Well I'm sorry Brit, but Brooke and I are together" Lucas opened his truck door and got in ""So I would give up if I were you" Lucas out the truck in gear and left the car park with Britney watching him leave.

Brooke got out of bed when she heard her parents come home. She walked down the stairs and saw Shelly, Lesley and Rachel sitting in the living room. Brooke walked in and hugged her dad and mom "I missed you guys" Brooke told them.

"We missed you guys too" Lesley looked at Shelly and the girls knew something was up. Brooke got up and sat next to Rachel.

"What's going on guys?" Rachel asked and Brooke agreed.

"Girls, my company are expanding and that is why mom and I were in New York for the week?" Lesley started and the girls nodded listening "We are moving to New York in 3 months"

"So what Rach and I are staying by ourselves?" Brooke asked and her mom

"No Brooke. were all going" Shelly answered and Brooke's mouth dropped.

"No I can't leave. I just got Lucas back 6 months ago. I cannot leave now" Brooke ranted "How will I tell Luke that I have to leave"

"I'm sorry darling, but the company needs me" Lesley saw the tears falling down Brooke's face.

"Why can't I stay here with Rach?" Brooke questioned

"Brook your coming with us. You're only 17" Shelly answered "I'm sorry darling"

"You don't understand what you're taking me from" Brooke wiped her tears "You're taking me from Lucas" Brooke got up and ran to her room.

"Brooke darling" Lesley called after her, but Brooke kept running.

How could her parents do this to her again. This just isn't fair.

The next morning Brooke went running. She needed to think about all this and what would happen between her and Luke when she left. It was Brooke's birthday in 2 days and she wasn't looking forward to it. Yeah she's 17 now, but she should be able to stay since she will be 18 in 2 days, but her parents weren't having any of it and they were leaving in 3 months and she could do nothing about it. Brooke left for school and hour after she got back from her run. She wasn't talking to her parents because of what their taking her from.

Brooke sat on bench in the quad. She was thinking about everything. She had to leave and she had to tell Lucas. Brooke decided that she wouldn't tell Lucas yet that way they can spend time together and not worry about her leaving. Lucas walked up to Brooke and kissed her catching her off guard "Hey Pretty Girl"

"Hey Broody Boy" Brooke gave him a weak smiled

"What's up?" Lucas asked

"Nothing" Brooke lied "I'm just really tired. I couldn't sleep last night"

"Aww my poor baby" Lucas brought his arm around Brooke and pulled her in a hug "I missed you last night" Lucas kissed her forehead "I didn't even get a text or phone call before you went to bed. I always get a phone call"

"I'm sorry baby, I just had a lot on and I just forgot" Brooke smiled and leaned into kiss him "How about I stay with you tonight if you're moms back on the weekend?"

"Yeah sounds like a plan" Lucas nodded

"I'll see you later then Broody Boy" Brooke stoop up and walked away feeling lost and guilty lying to the boy she is in love with.

Rachel was walking down the corridor she had to tell Owen she was moving and unlike Brooke Rachel had to tell him now or she never will. Rachel pulled Owen into a spare classroom and sat him down. She started to pace thinking how she could tell the guy she was falling for that she was moving to New York.

"Owen baby I have something to tell you" Rachel started and Owen looked at her worried

"Okay Rach you're scaring me" Owen responded "What's wrong baby?" Owen saw the tears form in Rachel's eyes.

"My dad's company is expanding at a new location and that is why they went away for the week. They came back yesterday and told Brooke and I that were moving to New York in 3 months" Rachel's tears fell down her face as Owen stood up and wiped them away.

"It's okay baby" Owen pulled Rachel into a hug as she cried into his chest "Everything is going to be okay" Owen stroked her hair and Rachel cried even more "Does Lucas know?"

"No and you can't tell him. Brooke will tell him when she's ready" Rachel pulled away from Owen and looked up at him "Promise me you won't tell him"

"I promise Rach" Owen leaned in and kissed her "So about you moving?"

"Yeah I know we should break up and go our separate lives right and forget about each other" Rachel ranted and Owen stopped her.

"Actually I was going to ask you if you love me enough to try the whole long distant thing" Owen told Rachel who smiled at him.

"Really you would do that?" Rachel asked

Owen nodded "Yeah I would and you wanna know why?"

"Yeah" Rachel stepped closer to him.

"Because I'm in love with you Rach and I know we can do it" Owen pulled Rachel into him and kissed her "So whatcha say?"

"I say hell yes" Rachel laughed and so did Owen "I love you too by the way"

Rachel kissed Owen again and all her worries flew away. Her and Owen where going to be together and that is all that mattered now.

After school Brooke and Lucas went back to his house like they planned. Brooke didn't know what she was going to do. She had to tell Lucas like Rachel had at school today, but she was scared that he would freak and break up with her there and then or she was just scared to leave him and the love they have behind. Rachel told Brooke that Owen and her are trying the long distant thing and Brooke considered it, but it wouldn't be fair on either of them to do the same thing because they would hardly see each other and they had college and then their careers ahead of them. It wouldn't be fair on either of them.

"What's on your mind?" Brooke heard Lucas say which brought her from her thoughts

"Oh nothing much" Brooke lied. It seemed like since last night that's all she as been doing. Lying to him.

"You know I love you right?" Lucas asked

Brooke nodded and gave him a smile "I know you do Luke and I love you too"

"So tell me what you're thinking please" Lucas pleaded

Brooke was debating whether or not to tell him now and get over with, but how do you tell someone you deeply and truly love that you're leaving him and moving to New York because you're parents are making you? "It's nothing. I was just wondering what it would have been like if I was pregnant? What people who have said and called me behind my back? Would I have been a good mother? Would I be able to give my child a good life?" Brooke looked at Lucas and he smiled "Would we have been happy like we are now?"

"You would be a good mom Brooke. You're a great girlfriend and I love you so much. It wouldn't have mattered what people who have said because we would of had each other and yes we would have been happy like we are now" Lucas answered her questions and Brooke smiled leaning in and kissing him.

"Thank you Luke" Lucas looked at Brooke with a raised eye brow

"What for?" Lucas asked

"For letting me feel love again. For showing me that loving someone isn't as much of a big deal that I made it out to be and thank you for loving me back" Brooke responded

"You're welcome and thank you pretty girl" Lucas replied

"For?" Brooke raised her eye brow this time

"Loving me and giving me a chance" Lucas kissed Brooke again and the kiss deepened this time.

The next morning Brooke and Lucas woke up to the sound of his alarm. They were both naked which meant they had sex again last night. Lucky this time Brooke is on the pill and they used a condom which didn't break. Brooke sat up wiping the sleep out of her eyes as Lucas got up and wrapped the sheet around his body which made Brooke laugh and Lucas looked her "What's so funny?"

"You're acting like I haven't seen you naked before Luke. When by the looks of it we had sex last night" Brooke laughed

"Yeah I know and it was awesome" Lucas smirked and I giggled "I'm just going to shower and then you can shower and we can get ready for school"

"Or I could shower with you" Brooke kinked her eye brow and Lucas smiled

"That's a better plan" Brooke stood up and they both headed to the shower together.

Brooke was walking down the halls of Tree Hill High happy as ever, she was trying to get the whole moving away thing out of her head for the time being. She knows that she shouldn't do that, because it would come back at her, but she needed to just get it out of her head and it was just happier not to think of it. Brooke stopped at hyer locker when she saw Rachel walking towards her. Rachel stopped at the locker and smiled "Where were you last night?"

"I stayed at Lucas's" Brooke told her sister

"Ahh I see" Rachel smiled "So you told him yet?"

Brooke shook her head "No and I'm not going too"

"Oh" Rachel face dropped "So what? You're going to leave and not tell him"

"That was the plan" Brooke thought about it last night as she watched Lucas sleep after they had sex. She didn't know how else to tell him, so if she does tell him then she can spend every day with him and leave. She could give a letter to Haley or Peyton to give him and then maybe he won't hate her.

"Brooke you can't do that to him, he loves you and you doing that will break him" Rachel told Brooke who turned to her.

"And if I do tell him I will be hurting him anyway" Brooke cut in "You don't understand Rachel because you already told Owen about it and you both decided to stay together, but I can't do that to Lucas okay, I can't keep him from living the life he wants because I left, I don't want him to keep from having girlfriends because we stayed together and never see each other. Maybe you and Owen can do that, but I can't" Brooke circled around her sister and walked away leaving Rachel watching her go.

"You're leaving" Haley said as Rachel and Brooke were sitting in the quad with the girls

"Yeah" Rachel nodded "Both of us"

"Does Lucas know Brooke?" Peyton asked

Brooke shook her head "No and he isn't going to find out either"

"What do you mean he isn't going to find out?" Haley asked confused

"I mean I'm not telling him that I'm leaving" Brooke responded "I'm going to write a letter and have one of you to give it to him when I leave"

"Brooke you cannot do that" Haley shook her head "It will crush him"

"Telling him will crush him just the same, so why see it when I can avoid that" Brooke knew she was acting like a bitch, but she was really putting up a front.

"But it's not just about you Brooke, what about Lucas?" Peyton piped in and Brooke was beginning to get angry, but upset at the same time.

"Yeah well I know all that, but I just can't do it okay" Brooke stood up and turned to them "It's not like I want to go for god sake. This is tearing me up and you guys just don't understand" Brooke walked off and the girls all sighed. They just didn't understand how hard this was for her. Seeing Julian leave was hard enough, but Lucas is the one for me and I'm about to leave him in under 3 months and the girls don't get that it's killing me. So what if I want to take the coward way out and leave him a letter for them to give him. That way I don't see Lucas's heart crush just like mine is every day he tells me he loves some. Yeah he might hate me for leaving without saying bye, but he can't hate me as much as I hate myself for leaving him anyway.

**So what do you guys think? Could please review just so I know if you are reading it or not. I would appreciate it a lot. Thanks. Roch xxx**


	14. Telling Him Is The Hardest Part

**Author Note: I know 2 chapters in one day is amazing. Damn I write fast lol. Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter. I know I was going to end this story next chapter, but I don't know yet depending how it all fits. If I don't them the 16****th**** chapter I will. Love to you all xxx**

**Welcome to 2012 and I hope this year brings everyone happiness. **

**Telling him is the hardest part**

Brooke sat in the library with her English book spread out in front of her the books they were studying which happened to be all the books of Harry Potter. Brooke had seen the film and was a massive fan of it all, so this was going to be real easy for her, but she was still sat there with her pink fluffy pen in her hand staring down at the book and then her English book. How the hell was she meant to write an essay about Ron Wesley and Hermione Granger feelings for each other throughout the books/films when her own feelings and love where AWOL at the moment. Brooke just didn't know what to do. Yeah the whole leaving without saying by to Lucas killed her inside even thinking about it killed her, but what else is she meant to do. Brooke decided to move the whole leaving Lucas behind thing from her head for the time being so she could finish this stupid essay and then crawl onto her bed at home away from everyone.

Brooke started to search through first Harry Potter book so she could find something to start her essay about Ron and Hermione's feelings for each other or between each other. Brooke needed to get this done or she wouldn't do it and the stress she was under wasn't helping her at all. In less than 3 months Brooke was leaving the love of her life behind and heading to New York. The only problem was telling him.

Brooke was half way through the essay and on book 4 which happened to be Harry potter and The Goblet of Fire. Brooke looked through it and started writing. Someone came up to her and plonked themselves down next to her. Brooke looked up and smiled when she saw Julian sitting next to her "Well hello stranger" Brooke spoke first

"Hey Brooke" Julian smiled at her

"Long times no speak Baker" Brooke put her pen down and looked at Julian "So how are you and Hanna doing?"

"Well I'm not too sure" Julian's smile faded and he looked upset

"Okay spill" Brooke said "All ears"

"Okay" Julian took off his bag "Well we were doing great, as great as ever and then we get back from the game and spend the night together if you know what I mean and now she's being distant and when I ask her why she says that she's not"

"Okay well maybe she's dealing with something at home or going through a lot because remember when were dating I became distant and that was only because of class work and family stuff nothing serious, maybe that's what Hanna's going through" Brooke told Julian and he nodded

"Yeah I guess you could be right" Julian nodded.

"I could talk to her if you want me too" Brooke offered

"Would you?" Julian's face lit up

"Of course" Brooke nodded

"So I heard you're leaving?" Julian changed the subject

"Yeah in less than 3 months" I nodded and then sighed "It sucks"

"Does Lucas know?" He asked. Why the hell is everyone asking me that?

"No he doesn't and Julian I don't want another lecture from you too" Brooke picked up her pen again.

"Okay well I'm just going to say. Don't leave and not say goodbye to him Brooke. when I had to leave you behind he killed me just as much as it killed you and now you know what I had to go through" Julian then grabbed his bag and left the library.

Brooke got home late. She decided after school she was just going to drive around for hours before going home where her parents and sister was. Brooke kept getting calls from everyone. Her parents, Rachel, Haley, Peyton even Nathan called and then Lucas called, but I ignored them all I didn't really want to talk to anyone. I wanted to be left alone. I wanted everyone to stop judging me and let me be. I love Lucas I do so much and I changed my mind after what Julian told me earlier. I was going to tell Luke about me moving away, but not yet. I'll do it soon. I promised myself I would do it and I will.

The next morning came faster than Brooke had wished for. Today is her birthday and she wasn't looking forwards to it. Lucky she never told anyone about it at school. Brooke climbed out of bed and showered before getting dress and heading down stairs to grab something to eat before she left for school. Brooke walked into the kitchen and saw her dad, mom and Rachel eating "Happy birthday pumpkin" Brooke heard her mom say.

"Thanks" Brooke whispered

"Happy birthday princess" Lesley kissed Brooke on the cheek and gave her a box wrapped in blue paper "Open it" Brooke slowly tore the paper of and her mouth dropped as she opened the tiffany box.

"Wow" Brooke muttered "Thank you" She kissed her dad and mom on the cheek "But this still doesn't make up for you taking me away from Lucas" In the box was a platinum gold necklace that had Brooke written in diamonds. It was beautiful, but Brooke was still mad at her parents for moving her to New York.

"It's a birthday present Brooke, not a bribe" Shelly stated

"I know" Brooke simply said "I just want you to know that nothing will ever make up for you taking me away from Lucas"

"We're sorry darling, but we have to go" Lesley responded

"Yeah whatever" Brooke jumped over the bar stool at the island and left the room "I'm going to school" She stopped at the mirror near the door, put the necklace on and then left for school.

"She'll get over it soon; maybe when she's in New York or something" Rachel assured her parents "Bye got to go school. Love you"

"Love you too sweetie" Shelly replied

"Love you too darling" Lesley kissed Rachel's cheek "Have a good day at school"

Rachel saw Brooke at her locker and walked up to her. Brooke saw Rachel and went to walk away, but Rachel stopped her "Oh no you flaming well don't missy" Rachel stopped Brooke and Brooke sighed.

"What is it you want Rachel?" Rachel stood in front of Brooke

"Well that's no way to talk to you sister who just wants to give you your present since you left so quickly at breakfast" Rachel told Brooke "You should really try and forgive them Brooke. it's not like their dying on us or anything. My dad died and I didn't even get to know him, so yeah this sucks, but maybe you should suck it up and move on already2 Rachel handed Brooke her present and then walked away.

Brooke stood their opening her present and was shocked when she saw a sister ring. It was platinum gold from tiffanies again and it had sister written in diamonds. It was gorgeous. Brooke turned around and ran after Rachel who stopped when Brooke grabbed her arm "Thanks Rach" Brooke gave a weak smile "And yeah maybe you're right. I should get over it already"

"I love you Brookie, don't ever forget that" Rachel replied

"I love you too Rach, more than you know" I hugged Rachel and he hugged me back.

Brooke was sitting on the bench in the quad. She hadn't told anyone that today was her birthday. She didn't want the fuss that she knew they would give her. Lucas came up to Brooke and sat beside her. Leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Her cherry lip-gloss being tasted by Lucas "First birthday kiss of the day" Lucas said as they pulled apart.

"How did you know it was my birthday today?" Brooke asked confused. She told no one, not even Haley or Peyton.

"Ahh that's for me to know and you to never find out" Lucas laughed.

I kinked up my eye brow and rolled my eyes "So because you know my birthday, you're not planning anything are you?"

Lucas shook his head "I'm just taking you to the river court for a picnic tonight after school. Your parents and Rach know about it so don't worry about that. Just be there Pretty Girl" Lucas kissed her one last time and then got up and walked away.

Brooke got up when Lucas left and walked through the lunch hall looking for Rachel. She can't believe Rachel would tell Lucas that it was her birthday when she didn't want anyone to know. Yeah his Brooke's boyfriend, but seriously.

"You told Lucas didn't you?" Brooke asked Rachel

"About us leaving no, about your birthday being today yes" Rachel answered

"Why would you do that Rach?" Brooke asked confused

"Because you didn't tell him and he saw it on a calendar at home that you're birthday was this month so he asked me about it and when I would tell him he said he would ask everyday all day until I told him so I just did okay" Rachel replied and Brooke shook her head.

"Yeah well id dint want anyone to Rach because I didn't want the fuss that Lucas had gone through" Brooke told her "I don't mean to sound bitchy, I just didn't want the fuss after last time"

"I'm sorry Brooke, he asked and I told him" Rachel defended herself

"It's okay Rach. I guess everyone knows now. But it's not like I'm going to be here next year anyway" Then Brooke walked out the lunch hall.

At the river court Lucas had laid out a pink flowered blanket with a bottle of pink Champaign and two glasses. There was a little birthday cake with My Pretty Girl on it. Brooke smiled as she walked closer. Lucas got up and grabbed her hand kissing it softly. She couldn't believe he done this for her "Wow Broody this is amazing" Brooke sat down next to Lucas and he poured the Champaign.

"Anything for you Pretty Girl and on your 18th birthday that's a double celebration and besides I love you so what does it matter" Lucas leaned in and kissed me.

At the time Brooke felt super bad since she was moving in 2 months and she still hadn't told Lucas, but he was just too perfect and she's in love with him. his the love of her life, how is she meant to tell him she's moving to New York.

"I love you too Broody Boy" Brooke returned the kiss.

After talking and eating. Lucas lit the candles on her cake. Brooke smiled at him and both their eyes twinkled "Make a wish"

"I don't need to make a wish Luke. You're everything I need" Brooke blow the candle out and then grabbed her phone "Take a picture with me" Lucas nodded.

"Okay" They got in position and then Brooke took the picture. It was perfect. The only picture she wanted and needed to remind her off the perfect 18th birthday "I got you something"

Lucas gave Brooke a long box wrapped in pink paper. Brooke opened it and her eyes grew wide "OMG Luke this is from Tiffany's"

"Open it Brooke" Lucas told her

Brooke opened the box and her mouth hit the floor. It was a beautiful white gold charm bracelet. The first charm was the day they got back together 1st of October 2011 then there were two letters B and L signalling Lucas and Brooke. the other charms where shoes since Brooke loved shopping. There was a book since they got back together and she said she loved him in the library. She loved it "I love it Luke. It's gorgeous" Brooke jumped in his arms and kissed her.

"Happy birthday baby" Lucas whispered

"And what a amazing birthday it was" Brooke smiled

Brooke smiled and leaned into Lucas for another kiss and then they just sat there with her in his arms watching out at the ocean and how beautiful it was to see the moonlight hit the water perfectly "One more picture Luke" Brooke asked and felt him nod.

"Okay" Lucas smiled and then leaned down and kissed Brooke. that moment Brooke took the picture and smiled when she saw it.

"I love it, the best so far" Brooke smiled

Brooke leaned back into Lucas's arms knowing there was limited time for her and Lucas to have moments liked this and the time was counting down. She has less than two months to tell Lucas that she is leaving and she didn't know how to do it. She wanted more moments like this and she had less the 63 days before she gets on the plane and leave Tree Hill behind and most importantly leaving the guy she loves so deeply behind.

**So what do you guys think? Could please review just so I know if you are reading it or not. I would appreciate it a lot. Thanks. Roch xxx**


	15. Leaving you behind kills me

**Author Note: So this is it for this story and just so you guys know this was really hard for me to write the end of this chapter. I even cried because it was so emotional. I have started on the squeal which is called THE FIGHT FOR YOU CONTINUES. I just hope you love this chapter.**

**I want to say a big thank you for all your views. I appreciate them all and I love all my readers. I just hope you carry on reading and head on over to The Squeal which is titled above. I wish you all the best for the rest of 2012 and hope to read your reviews real soon. Much love to you all xxxx**

**Welcome to 2012 and I hope this year brings everyone happiness. **

**Leaving you behind kills me**

After Brooke spent her 18th birthday 3 months ago with Lucas at the river court and then at his house, spending every moment with him Brooke just had to tell Lucas about her moving away and that moment has come. Today Lucas is coming over and Brooke was going to tell him, she needed to tell him. Ever since Brooke found out that she was moving to New York in two weeks from now, she had been spending every day with Lucas. Brooke and Lucas got back together six months ago and now it was going to be taken away from both of them again and this time it wasn't over a fight between the two of them. They were half way through the year so Brooke didn't see why her Dad couldn't wait until they finished senior year, but oh no they have to move which means Brooke and Rachel will have to finish senior year in New York at yet another school. Haley and Peyton are the ones that only know about this and Owen, Jake and Julian. You could say all their friends so this makes it even worse. Brooke seriously couldn't believe this was happening to her after everything her and Lucas had been through, she didn't know if they could survive a long distant relationship, so she wasn't planning on carrying on with their relationship and it crushed her to even think about that. Brooke's in love with Lucas and when he got to her house, she was going to tell him just like she was finally going to tell him that she was leaving. Brooke was pacing her room. Her heart was beating really fast, her palms were beginning to get really sweaty and she was proper freaking out. Brooke heart a faint knock at her bedroom door. Brooke turned around and looked at her door as it opened slowly and Lucas walked in with a smile on his face.

"Hey Pretty Girl" Lucas leaned in and kissed Brooke softly on the lips "So we going for something to eat then?"

"Luke I really need to tell you something" Brooke still wasn't sure if she should tell him that she was leaving now or wait, but then again she has been waiting for a months now and she knew she had to tell him sooner or later. So now it was.

"Okay Brooke. Shoot" Lucas smiled at her. Brooke saw Lucas's eyes sparkle at her like they always did. Every time he looked at Brooke his face lit up and she didn't want to be the one to remove the light from his face, but she had no choice. She had to tell him now. She was moving in 2 weeks and the days were counting down.

"Lucas three months ago you told me that you loved me and I told replied thank you which was sucky thing for me to do and I know that now, but in the library I told you that I love you too" I started

"I love you too Pretty Girl" Lucas leaned in to kiss Brooke, but she moved back slowly shaking her head.

"I'm not finished Luke and I think you should sit down for this part" Lucas nodded and sat on Brooke's bed.

"Brooke just tell me, your scaring me" Lucas sounded worried and Brooke hated knowing she was going to be the one to bring his life crashing down and break his heart.

"There was a reason I asked you over Luke and it wasn't to just tell you I love you even though I do. I need to tell you something that has already broken me so I know it will ruin you, this has hurt me and it's killed me to have this bottled up when I should have said it sooner" Brooke stopped for a minute to choke back the sobs threatening to come out "Three months ago My dad came back from New York with my mum and he told Rachel and I that his company has expanded and its new location is New York. My Mom and Dad have gone to New York already and over the week term break were getting in 2 weeks time Rachel and I are" Brooke stopped for a minute choking back her sobs. This was eating her up inside "Rachel and I are moving to New York Luke" That was it. Brooke had told Lucas the truth now and she saw just then that his heart had broken just like mine had when my parents told us. Lucas looked at Brooke and she saw his eyes go cold. The light and sparkle had left his eyes. He looked dead.

"You're leaving me?" Lucas choked out

Brooke shook her head "I don't want to Luke. I love you so much even if it has taken me this long to admit it, but I have no choice, it's not like I can say no to my parents"

"Brooke you're leaving me?" Lucas stood up and started pacing. He then stopped "When you leaving?" Lucas then thought back to what Brooke had just said about the term break that was coming up. He stopped in front of Brooke "You're leaving in two weeks aren't you?"

Brooke nodded "I don't have a choice Luke"

"Were you ever going to tell me Brooke?" Lucas questioned "Since you have 2 weeks left and you found out 3 months ago"

Brooke looked at the floor in guilt. If she was being honest to at least herself then no she wasn't going to tell him. She was going to write him and a letter then leave a voicemail while at the airport because she wanted to avoid this conversation they were having and if that meant losing Lucas then she had to let him go. She was leaving in 2 weeks, so the easiest thing she thinks to do is tell him the truth and let him hate her because that way, she can leave Tree Hill knowing she let Lucas Scott the love of her life free to live his life.

Brooke went to open her mouth, but then she looked up and took a glance at Lucas. He had anger replacing the love she saw earlier. Brooke then shook her head "No Luke I wasn't going to tell you. I was going to spend as much time with you I possibly could and then I was going to leave you a letter and a voicemail explaining everything until Julian told me how hard it was leaving me behind when he left for Cali and that changed my mind and yeah I know I left it real late, but I wanted to avoid seeing this. Seeing you look at me like that" Brooke was honest, but she suddenly regretted it when Lucas circled round her and went to walk out her room "Please don't go Luke. I want you to stay with me"

Lucas stopped and looked at his still girlfriend and saw the sad, terrified and horrid look in her eyes. He smiled at her which warmed her inside and out. Lucas nodded stepping closer to her "Brooke the truth is I don't want you to leave okay. I love you too much and to see you go is going to break my heart, but if you have to then you have too"

Brooke nodded then thought back to their relationship when she did leave "Luke when I leave, I don't want us to be us. I want you to be able to move on because I don't know if I'll come back or if I do when and I don't want you to miss out on parties or having fun because of me okay. I don't mean to go jump into any girl bed as soon as I leave. Leave it maybe a couple of months or longer. I don't want you hating me because you miss out on so much" Brooke's heart was breaking and both her and Lucas could hear it. Brooke was hurting just saying all that and she felt like she had no reason to live anymore, but she knew it would get better once she's in New York and can move on.

"I want the same for you too Brooke. I just want to make the most of the next 2 weeks before you leave. I don't want you hating me either because you miss out on anything. I just want you to be happy and I won't jump into any girls bed right after you leave Brooke, I couldn't I love you too much" Lucas pulled Brooke down on her bed next to him. Brooke laid there with Lucas behind her wrapping his arms around her. They stayed that way the whole night. Brooke was going to miss moments like this and Lucas was just going to Miss Brooke and the happiness she brings to his life.

1 and a half weeks later and everything was coming to an end for all the friends and the heartache between Lucas and Brooke. since she told him they spent every day and night together in each other's arms and they slept together making the most of what they have and how long they had it for. Brooke was leaving tomorrow and it killed Brooke knowing this was her leaving and she didn't know if she was coming back or not. Brooke was in her room packing the last of her stuff. She picked up a picture of her and Lucas on her 18th birthday, there were two of them and she liked the one of them kissing the most. She wrapped it up in pink tissue paper and gently put it in the pink box labelled memories. There were a lot she could put in there since she moved to Tree Hill and met all her friends. The last couple of days they all hung out at the beach, the river court and Karen's cafe taking pictures and having fun. They were all happy until tomorrow when it all comes to an end. Lucas walked into Brooke's room and out his arms around her waist. Brooke smiled and turned to face him placing a loving kiss in his lips knowing after tomorrow she can never say Lucas is her's again.

"So this is out last night being us?" Brooke muttered as a tear slid down her face

"I guess it is" Lucas nodded kissing the tear away from her face and Brooke smiled as Lucas kissed the top of her head "I'm going to miss you Pretty Girl" Brooke's tears came back and she choked on them as she opened her mouth to responded.

"I'm going to miss you too Broody Boy" Brooke kissed him as their tears connected and fell to the ground as one "I just want you too know that I'm happy that I met you and I hope that you do find someone who won't leave you and will make you happy Luke because you deserve it and don't ever forget how much I really do love you and I will never love anyone like I love you" Brooke pulled him into her "Just please don't forget me"

"I could never forget you Cheery. You're my Pretty Girl and always will be" Lucas kissed her neck and Brooke just held him tight knowing that tomorrow morning will kill them both.

That night Brooke had finished packing ready for the removal men to come and pick up their stuff first thing and then their plane leaves at 12:00. Brooke couldn't sleep that night. She just wanted everything to be simple and then way it had been before her parents ripped her heart out. Lucas and her together happy as ever. Brooke was even going to apply for the fashion course at SNC the college Lucas is applying to because she didn't want to leave him, but it looks like she can go to the college she originally wanted to go to since she was moving to New York anyway.

7:00 the next day the removal men had come and gone. They took all the luggage Rachel and I needed to send to New York as we were flying there of course. We just jast had to shift some luggage as half of our clothes while the rest went with the removals. Brooke lay on the grass at the front of the law and just laid there. They were leaving for the air port in 3 hours and everyone was coming to say good bye. Brooke looked up at the sky as tears streamed down her face and she didn't bother to wipe them away. There was no point in any of it anymore Brooke thought. In less than 5 hours Brooke was losing everything and that mattered to her.

9:00 had come in a hurry and Rachel was walking around the big empty house. She was just seeing it one last time before they had to leave. She was going to miss Tree Hill even if it was full of drama to start off with, but Rachel lived for that and she loved every minute. Brooke was still lying on the grass and had been since the removal men left 3 hours ago. Haley and Nathan where the first ones to come and say bye.

Haley walked up and sat beside Brooke on the grass. She saw the brunette crying and felt really bad for her. she couldn't imagine leaving Nathan behind and moving away, so she couldn't know how leaving Lucas really affected Brooke "Hey B" Haley said. Brooke sat up and finally wiped her tears away.

"Hey Hales, come to say bye" Brooke weakly smiled

"Yeah, I'm going to miss you tiger" Haley had tears in her eyes and Brooke knew she was going to cry real soon "Don't ever forget how much you're friendship means to me and that I love you Brookie Cookie"

"Oh god Hales" Brooke pulled Haley into her and felt the tears soak into her sleeve "I'll miss you too Tutor Girl. You mean a lot to me too and I love you too and don't you ever forget it. I will come back to see you again Hales. Sometime I promise I will come see you and it will be a surprise"

"Promise Brookie" Haley pulled back and smiled at Brooke

"I promise" I nodded

Haley then got up and walked into teh house to say bye to Rachel. Brooke looked around and then saw Nathan walking towards her. she smiled at him and sat beside her "Wow little B is actually going" Nathan joked and Brooke laughed

"Yeah I am" Brooke just kept thinking off Lucas and how she thought he would have been here already and spending every minute he could with her, but Brooke guess's she was wrong.

"You know I love you Brooke and I will miss you're bubbly self and you smile which is plastered on your face nearly every day" Nathan pulled Brooke into a hug and she cried

"I love you too Nate and I'll miss you as well" Brooke smiled

"Woah... save some loving for the curly blond" Brooke looked up and saw Peyton standing there with Jake "I want some of the loving your giving out Brookie" Brooke stood up and looked Peyton with a soft smile "Oh how I'm going to miss my bestfriend"

"I'm going to miss you too Peyt, so very much" Brooke pulled away from the hug

"I love you B Davis" Peyton whispered into Brooke's ear

"I love you too P Sawyer" Brooke muttered back "Don't you ever forget that"

Brooke then looked at Jake and smiled "You look after her Jake because if you don't I will come back and personally kick your ass" Brooke warned and Jake laughed hugging her "I mean it Jake"

"She will" We heard Rachel say as she and Haley and Nathan walked out of the house

"I will and you too Natey boy, you hurt tutor girl and I will kick your ass all the way to New York and back" Brooke looked at both boys with her stern look and they nodded knowing she was serious.

"So no Lucas I see" Rachel piped up and everyone shook their heads "Well I'm sorry B, but we better get going or we'll miss the plane"

"Yeah I know, I'll meet you there Rach" Brooke grabbed her luggage from the house and put it in her car rented car since her actual car was sent to New York along with Rachel about a week ago.

"Okay, bye guys and I will miss you all and I love you all" Rachel took her luggage and put in her rented car.

"No Owen?" Haley asked

"Nah his meeting me at the air port" Rachel said as she got into the car and pulled out of the drive way.

Brooke looked at everyone "I love and will miss you all and I mean it if you guys hurt them I will hunt you down and kick your ass. I love you girls like my sisters and I will see you again. I'll come back unannounced and surprise you all" Brooke then got into the car and waved bye to them all and drove to the air port with tears running down her face.

Once she got to the air port Brooke met Rachel and they checked in. They would be leaving in half hour. Brooke still couldn't believe Lucas hadn't come to say bye. It killed her since he never actually turned up. She never thought he would do this to her. Brooke looked over and saw Rachel and Owen in an embrace which she wished Lucas was there and then she felt someone tap her on teh shoulder. She turned around and saw Lucas standing there looking at her.

"I'm sorry Brooke" Lucas leaned in and gave her a kiss knowing this was the last time he might ever see her.

"I love you Scott" Brooke muttered into the kiss

"I love you too Davis" Lucas kissed away her tears "I brought you this" Lucas gave her a teddy bear. It had Brooke and Lucas forever in love writer in pink letters across the bear's chest.

"Thanks you" Brooke smiled taking the bear from him "I love it"

"Flight 202 to New York boarding now" The flight attendant spoke into the speak

"That's me" Brooke cried "I have to go Lucas and just remember I love you so much" Brooke brought a teddy from her bag that she got made a week ago and gave it too him before she left "This is for you" Lucas looked down at it. It was two teddy bear's together one wearing a Raven jersey with Lucas and Brooke always together and the other teddy was wearing a raven cheerleader outfit with Brooke and Lucas will find their way back in the end. Lucas kissed Brooke one last time before she let him go "Bye Broody Boy"

"Bye Pretty Girl, you'll always be My Pretty girl and don't you ever forget that" Lucas told her as she and Rachel left through the flight doors and out of sight.

Lucas watched as Brooke left him standing there with tears rolling down his cheeks holding the two bears close to his heart. He missed her already and she was only gone 30 seconds. Lucas turned round with Owen and they headed out of the air port that was the hardest thing Lucas ever had to see and it was the hardest thing Brooke had done in her whole life. She had tears running down her face and she just could get them to stop. Lucas looked back one last time hoping Brooke would run into his arms and say she was staying, but it didn't happen. She was gone and he wanted her back so much. Maybe she'll come back. Lucas just hoped she would come back.

**So what do you guys think? Could please review just so I know if you are reading it or not. I would appreciate it a lot. Thanks. Roch xxx**


End file.
